On the Road Again
by Scotty CF
Summary: The Sonic crew appear once again to travel down and through amazing adventures together in the RV. Please read & review. Thanks, and enjoy.
1. New road

**Sonic Adventures: "On the Road Again."**

**Written by: C. E. Rodriguez**

**2002**

**= = = = = **

**Author's note: Hello and welcome, my adventurous readers to Sonic Adventures: On the Road AGAIN. My first series became a great one and so for my reader's enjoyment, I decided to take the wheel again [or computer keyboard] to write another, for my first series: _On the Road. The Sonic Crew from __Sonic Adventure 2 will appear once again to travel down and through amazing adventures together with you as a passenger. Yes, you ride along with the heroes, so turn the key of your imagination and prepare for a journey on the road. Sonic the Hedgehog and his great crew are owned, copyrighted and belong to _****SEGA. I do not own them or wish to corrupt them in any way. I write this only for sharing and to give my readers an adventure to enjoy. So, now with that said and done, I will open the curtains for you and begin the story. _[ZOOM!] _**

= = = = = 

**Chapter 1: New road **

Many stories are told of highways, freeways, streets and roads, the trails in which cars roam, and where bicycles go, but none can come close to the special ways of the RV, a home on wheels. This is one of those stories. It is a story about wheels, roads and signs, traveling and adventure, but mostly, it is about friendship. So, sit quietly as I tell you one of these tales. Understand that when you follow a heroic hedgehog like Sonic, the blue blur who can be found speeding down the road on foot with no worries of a ticket, you could possibly find a special adventure. Like just this morning when the alarm clock rang early to awake the two heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend Tails the fox. Ring, ring, ring went the bell until Sonic threw his shoe to knock it down. It was a direct hit and he somehow made that perfect hit while still in his sleep. Amazing, yes? 

"What in the world?" Tails asked as he sat up, in his bed. He heard the clock crash. He looked toward the hedgehog's bed, shaking his head. "I hate it when he does that. How many times must I fix that alarm clock?" He asked himself as he climbed out of bed. 

He came to the other bed where Sonic was dreaming. He turned onto his back with his hands gripping a car steering wheel in his sleep, driving with his eyes still closed. Tails rolled his eyes. Then he shook the blue hedgehog awake, again and again, shaking him. "Sonic?" 

"I wasn't speeding!" Sonic said in a panic as his green eyes shot opened, and Tails fell backward. "Oh, Tails!" Sonic said in surprise. "I didn't know you were here, little bud." 

"Do tell. I live here!" Tails groaned, and then he stood up. "It's morning and so, let's go."

"Yippee!" Sonic shouted with excitement as he leaped over Tails, rushing out of the room. 

"And this is how some heroes wake up." Tails said to himself. "No wonder they always need a sidekick." He thought of that for a moment; let a chuckle free and then he prepared to go. 

Sonic hopped out of the bathroom, trying to get his shoe on, but he became concerned when he could not find the other one. He did not know or remember that he used it to knock down the alarm clock. He looked under the bed, under his blankets, in the goldfish tank, but nothing. 

"TAILS!" Sonic called him, and then the fox appeared from the kitchen with a piece of toast. 

"What is it, Sonic? You called?" He asked, after swallowing his first bite of breakfast. 

"Tails, my left sneaker is missing!" Sonic said, worried. "You gotta help me find it, fast!" 

Tails took another bite of his toast, pretending to be thinking. "Oh, where could it be?" 

"I don't know! I looked and searched everywhere, even in the goldfish tank!"  

"Okay, well it must be in the room in here, somewhere." Tails said, simply. 

"Right!" Sonic nodded his head. Then he turned to the basket. "Freeway, come help me find my sneaker!" He gently shook the small deer awake until her eyes opened, moving to stand up. 

Sonic and Tails looked around the bedroom, searching, seeking and hoping to find the lost sneaker, which belonged to the fastest thing alive. It soon appeared to be hopeless, but then…

"Sonic, look!" Tails pointed toward Freeway. She was carrying the sneaker in her mouth. 

"Oh, thanks, Freeway! Thanks a million!" Sonic said, very grateful as you can imagine. He was so happy that he hugged the red sneaker, smiling with his eyes closed. 

"Do you have any idea where that's been?" Tails asked him with his eyes widening. 

"Oh, yeah..." Sonic said, opening his eyes. "That's why I love it!" After that, Tails coughed on his breakfast and left the bedroom to get a drink in the kitchen. 

Soon and at last, it came to pass that Sonic and Tails finished breakfast, packed what was needed and then, standing in front of the garage, the door opened in front of them. There, inside this garage stood the adventurous RV, where one can go where no traveler had gone before. It was a great sight as Sonic and Tails looked at it, remembering their road trip before. 

"It's just as great as it was before, and more." Tails said with a proud smile. 

"I'll say!" Sonic said as he ran toward it, climbing in from the driver's side. "It's all set. Let's go, Tails!" He called when he sat down in his chair, holding the keys. 

Tails carried Freeway inside, and then he came in with his laptop computer. Freeway made herself at home, resting on the sofa with a good view of a window, and Tails came to the passenger seat, to be next to the driver Sonic the Hedgehog. "We're ready, Sonic." He said. 

"Then let's roll!" Sonic said, and with a turn of the key, the RV came to life. Away they went, off and onto the road. They were on their way to find the crew, which were waiting for them. 

= = = = = 

Traveling on the road, one could find a place with no neighbors, and we now find this with a house just down the street and around the corner, where a certain red echidna with treasure hunting skills lived. Those hunting skills came in handy that morning for him to find his supplies, which he had in the basement. He emerged from the dark place, out into the world of the morning light. He pulled the suitcase out, setting it down on the ground with a sigh of relief. 

"Whew! At last, I got this hippo out where I need it." He said to himself. "I've got everything packed, I'm ready to go out into the unknown, but where on the road is that hedgehog?" 

Before he could answer his own question, the RV was heard, honking behind him. The red echidna turned around to see the RV with his friends inside. He remembered it. 

"Hey, Sonic, over here!" Knuckles called and he ran toward the RV with his suitcase. 

"Come on in, Knuckles." Tails welcomed him in with an open door. 

"How nice, thanks." Knuckles stepped inside, looking to see that it was the same. "Well, here we are again, huh? It's really happening as we thought it would. That is amazing." He said. 

"Don't count your tires before they flat." Sonic said, "We just got started." 

"I know, that's what makes it so great." Knuckles grinned. "This is going to be good." 

"Very good." Tails added. "I can hardly wait till we're all ready and set to head out." 

"Next stop is Shadow." Sonic said as he began to drive again. "I wonder if he's ready yet…"

= = = = = 

At this very moment…

"I have been ready before dawn, but he still hasn't shown himself…" Shadow the Hedgehog said while standing with his arms crossed, and his lone suitcase was next to him. He stared down at the road but nothing came. "I guess he was just a normal hedgehog after all." He sighed.  

Just then, he opened his eyes when he heard an engine roaring down the road. He saw it and it was unmistakable. It was the RV.  Shadow turned and gripped his suitcase by the handle, standing ready as the RV came to a stop beside him. Sonic opened the driver's window. 

"Shadow, we're ready and waiting! Come in and we'll hit the road!" He called. 

"I've been ready and waiting when you were most likely trying to find your sneaker or something silly like that." Shadow snorted, and then Sonic gulped, wondering how he knew. After everyone was safe inside, Sonic began driving the RV again. Its wheels turned, calling for an adventure. 

= = = = = 

At the park, near the apartment building, the girls of the team waited for the RV to arrive. Amy Rose, Tikal and Rouge the bat were found waiting for them. Of course, the RV always came on time and that morning was no different. When the sound of the engine was heard down the road, Amy Rose stood up, looking. There it was, no doubt about it. Tikal waved her hand to it while Rouge was sitting on her suitcase, looking in her pocket mirror, to make sure she looked perfect that morning. She closed the mirror when the RV stopped on the side of the road. 

Knuckles stepped outside the RV with his arms opened. "Now this is camping!" He said. 

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy called, and she ran passed Knuckles with a burst of wind. Amy came to the driver's seat, so happy to see him again. "Have no fear, Amy Rose is here!" She said, cheerfully.

"That gives me every reason to fear." Sonic murmured to himself. 

Shadow chuckled, but then he stopped when Sonic gave him an angry look. 

"What a dump!" Rouge said when she saw the inside of the RV. "I know it needs a girl's touch. That's why you need us, so true." She smiled, and Knuckles shook his head behind her. 

"I'll make sure everything is sweet and nice." Tikal said with a smile. 

"Just don't put any pink curtains in the back." Sonic said, and then Amy cheered. 

"Oh, joy! PINK! Pink, pink, pink!" She clapped her hands, very happy. 

"What? Where's the pig?" Tails asked, looking up from his laptop computer screen. 

"No, pink." Amy corrected, and then Tails shrugged as he returned to his computer. 

Shadow rolled his eyes while sitting in the passenger seat. "This is a weird start." 

"Hey, it's gotta start somehow, someway." Sonic reminded him. 

"At least we're together." Amy giggled, and then Sonic moved away slightly, sweating. 

Then Knuckles came in with the last needed suitcase. It was a heavy journey for the echidna. "Man, why on earth do girls pack so much?" He asked while catching his breath. 

"We have to pack what you always forget to take along." Tikal answered, simply. 

"Yeah, you'll find out sooner or later that even a handkerchief can come in handy." Rouge told him, but Knuckles shook his head with disagreement. 

"What are you up to, Tails?" Amy asked, sitting beside him on the sofa. 

"I'm making a road plan for the journey, using my laptop computer," Tails explained, "It's always important to know your surroundings, so this map will be very useful." 

"Are you guys buckled and ready to go?" The driver Sonic asked his crew. 

"YES!" Everyone answered with excitement, and then away they went, traveling. Now the Sonic crew was on the road again, and their adventure goes something like this song… 

On the road again  
Just can't wait to get on the road again  
The life I love is makin' music with my friends  
And I can't wait to get on the road again  
On the road again  
Goin' places that I've never been  
Seein' things that I may never see again,  
And I can't wait to get on the road again.

On the road again  
Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway  
We're the best of friends  
Insisting that the world be turnin' our way  
And our way  
Is on the road again  
Just can't wait to get on the road again  
The life I love is makin' music with my friends  
And I can't wait to get on the road again

On the road again  
Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway  
We're the best of friends  
Insisting that the world be turnin' our way  
And our way  
Is on the road again

Just can't wait to get on the road again  
The life I love is makin' music with my friends  
And I can't wait to get on the road again  
And I can't wait to get on the road again                                                                                    

_[Song by Willie Nelson]                                                                                                                     _


	2. Sardine can

**Chapter 2: Sardine can**

After some traveling time passed, hours flew away, so when turns were taken and a highway was forsaken, the RV came to a place called Virginia Beach, which is in Virginia, of course. In this area, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends came to a stop after a long drive. It was a relief for a traveler to stop in a journey, to breathe in the air and to see different surroundings. It is always good to have a map to know the way in which you go, so Tails gave the location report.                  

"Sonic, we have arrived in Virginia Beach, near the Virginia Marine Science Museum." The fox said to the driver. "I've been reading about it, and it sounds very interesting."                        

"That does sound like a cool place to visit." Sonic agreed, nodding.          

"Oh, it will be fun!" Amy said, happily. "We could go see the sea turtles!"      

"Yes, there are many living things in the sea." Tikal said, watching the window.   

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a look around this place." Rouge said in agreement.              

"And we could go out and stretch." Knuckles added after a bored yawn.  

"Looks like everyone is in for it. Shadow, what do you say?" Sonic asked him. 

"I say very little." Shadow replied, quietly from the passenger seat. 

"Then it's settled," Sonic concluded. "We're going in." 

He led the way there, and his friends followed him into the building where they saw large tanks of water, some with sea turtles. Amy was so happy to see them. With their flippers, the sea turtles seemed to fly underwater. Sonic and his friends walked through a hallway and on the side of the walls were the water tanks, in which the sea turtles lived. It was a beautiful thing to see, the blue water, the swimming sea turtles, and Tails enjoyed learning a few new things there. 

"Wow! Look at it go." Knuckles pointed to a sea turtle that swam passed them. 

Sonic shrugged. "Funny, I always thought turtles were slow." 

"Hey, a tortoise won a race against a hare once." Tails said, recalling the story.  

"Really?" Sonic said, "If you ever see him, tell him I'll race him next." 

"Okay, I will." Tails said, and then he had to cover his smile. They continued to enjoy the tour, watching, listening and learning there at the Museum, having a great time together. 

= = = = = 

But it was a dark secret to know that the villain Dr. Eggman was in his laboratory, not very far away. We know that he is a mad scientist, one who is always inventing another plan to destroy the planet, take it over, or perhaps his goal was to destroy a certain blue hedgehog first. 

"My goal is to destroy a certain blue hedgehog first, and then take over the entire planet!" He laughed. "I am the Eggman, that's what I am! Yes, I am the Eggman, and I've got a master plan!" 

You see? Leaving him to sing his theme song, we will enter the next room where his two workers Metal Sonic and Chaos were. It had been a year since they last tried to locate the blue hedgehog, but the hero won the victory. Yawning, Chaos sat alone and played a solitaire game with his cards at a table while Metal stood in front of a TV screen with a plastic gun in his hand. He was playing the video game called Duck Hunt, and for those of you out there who are unfamiliar with it, Duck Hunt is a video game for the old Nintendo system where a player shoots virtual ducks on the TV screen. A really simple thing, but to Metal, it was good target practice. He aimed carefully and he shot one cartoon duck after the other, never missing. He stood to admire his high score. 

"Hey, Metal, is this a Queen or a King?" Chaos asked as he held a card in front of him. 

"Get lost, you drool puddle!" Metal scolded. "I'm trying to beat my old high score." 

"Strange, how can you beat yourself? Won't that hurt a lot?" Chaos asked him. 

"No, but it could hurt YOU! Now, scram!" Metal pushed him away from the screen. 

"Ouch!" Chaos yelped. "I don't ask much! I just want to know what card this is…" 

"It's the same thing you are, waterfall." Metal pointed to him, which confused Chaos. 

"What? I'm on this card? How? I don't see me." Chaos looked at it in his hand. 

"Of course," Metal said, "Take a closer look. It's a Joker." He pointed to it, and it was so. 

"Oh!" Chaos said, "That's great! I'm on a game card, famous to be Joker!" He cheered. 

"He's so stupid that he doesn't even know he's an idiot." Metal sighed, turning away. He returned to his Duck Hunt while Chaos continued his game of cards at the table. 

Just then, an alarm sounded in the room, and the voice of Eggman followed. "You two slugs, get in my office, now!" He commanded through a speaker, and the sudden noise surprised them. 

"He is in a horrible mood today." Metal said as he placed the plastic gun down. 

"Hey, it's better than yesterday." Chaos reminded him, and then he stood up from his chair. 

"He was angry yesterday because you burned his lunch." Metal snapped back. 

"I cooked it well done, but you don't have to tell everyone about it!" Chaos whined. 

"Don't be silly," Metal said, leaving the room. "There is no one listening." He finished. 

"Did you beat your old score yet?" Chaos asked, following him down the hallway. 

"I am making progress." Metal replied, and then he continued walking. 

While Chaos tried to understand what progress meant, the door opened to Dr. Eggman's office. The chair turned to face them, and Metal stood tall while Chaos tried to salute, but he slapped his forehead by mistake instead. Metal stepped away from him, shaking his head.

Then Dr. Eggman spoke. "Now that you're here, tell me if you recognize this…" He pointed toward a screen, and there was a photo of an RV, white with blue stripes. 

"Oh, it's a can of sardines!" Chaos guessed, but that was not correct. 

"That is close for you, but the fact is different. That is the RV of our targets." Metal answered. 

"You mean like in Duck Hunt?" Chaos asked, and the annoyed Metal slapped him. 

"Enough of this nonsense!" Eggman commanded, and he stood with authority. "My sensors have detected the RV of that pesky hedgehog and his followers in Virginia. After what he had done to me before, I will kindly pay him back by ruining his on the road trip!" He laughed out loud. 

"Vengeance is mine!" Metal said as his red eyes began to glow.  

Chaos gulped and then he looked at the screen again. "Poor sardines." He whispered. 

= = = = = 

Later that day…

"What's for supper?" The hungry driver Sonic asked from his chair. 

"I don't know, but we're in the middle of nowhere." Shadow yawned in the passenger seat. 

"But one must be somewhere to be in the middle." Tails said, standing behind him. 

"Somewhere, nowhere or everywhere, I'm starving." Knuckles said as his stomach growled. 

"Then let's cook something." Tikal said, turning to the other girls. 

"I'll look in here and see what we have." Rouge opened the food closet, searching. "Let's see…we have lots of that…a little of this…some of whatever that may be…" 

Sonic looked at Shadow, confused. They both shrugged their shoulders. 

"Hey, this is quick and easy to make, and it's really good!" Amy said as she held something. 

"What is it?" Knuckles asked, curiously. 

"It's sardines." Amy replied, and then all the boys looked at one another. 

"I feel like a sardine right now in this RV, on the road with you all." Shadow sighed. 

"And you've got the right colors." Sonic teased him, chuckling. 

"I'll eat anything!" Tails said, hungrily. "Sardines are on the house!" 

"Or maybe on the RV. My house is far, far, far away." Knuckles said, a little sad. 

"It's good to leave your house alone sometimes, go out and see new things." Tails added. 

"Well, yeah, I guess so. But I wonder what my house is doing now…" Knuckles thought. 

"Same as always," Rouge said, "Absolutely nothing." 

"Hey, I love my house, it's small and cozy, just right for a treasure hunter like me." 

"Then why did you leave?" Rouge asked him while Tikal opened the sardine cans. 

"I wanted to get away." Knuckles answered, simply. He grinned and shrugged. 

"All right, everyone, I hope you're hungry, because sardine sandwiches are ready!" Tikal announced, and everyone cheered. Supper was served to the team, and they ate. 

"I'm glad I found a view of the ocean here," Sonic said, "It's really cool to watch." 

"Its just water, something to look at. Besides, you don't like water." Shadow pointed. 

"You don't, either." Sonic said, after swallowing another bite of his sandwich.  

"Let's not touch upon that subject." Shadow whispered, and then he returned to his supper. 

"Uh-oh, it's getting dark already." Tails noticed as he looked outside the window. 

"I hope we find an RV park, or someplace to stay for the night." Knuckles wished. 

"No worries," Sonic assured, "Just leave it to me. I'm the world's fastest hedgehog." 

"How many times have I heard that and came so close to death?" Knuckles asked, quietly.

"Tighten your seatbelt!" Sonic said as he began to drive the RV down the road. 

Shadow sat calmly in the passenger seat, next to the driver, and he popped a starlight mint in his mouth to be rid of the fish breath. He placed his music headphones over his ears, watching the windshield in front of him. Leaving the beach, the RV drove on in the exploration on wheels.  


	3. Not again!

**Chapter 3: Not again!**

Nightfall suddenly came in North Carolina where the old faithful RV of the Sonic crew somehow entered after hours of driving. The wheels turned and turned, around and around as the powerful engine roared in the darkness. So far, it was quite a vacation for the team, but now, they were tired, in need of rest, even the driver; a certain blue hedgehog who could never admit it. 

"Sonic, let me drive." Shadow said, again for maybe the tenth time.  

"No, I can do it, Shadow. It's not much further. We're almost there." Sonic said, driving. 

"What if the RV Park is full, unable to take us in?" Knuckles dreaded the thought. 

"Let's think positively." Tails encouraged. "Prepare for the worst, but hope for the best." 

"I saw a lot of other RVs in this area," Rouge said, turning from a window. "Must be tourist." 

"But we're travelers, and all we ask is for a place to stay for the night." Amy said. 

"We must hope for something good." Tikal said with faith for a safe journey.  

"I don't wait for something to happen. I make it happen." Knuckles said, nodding. 

Shadow shrugged. "If nothing else, we can park on the side of the road." He said. 

"On the side of the road?" Amy asked, afraid in her voice. "What about the wild dingoes?" 

"Don't worry." Sonic said, calmly. "I'm almost positive this RV place can take us in." 

"And what if it doesn't?" Knuckles asked him. 

"Well, that would be a stumbling block..." Sonic sighed. "But let's not stumble over it until it's there to stumble over." Then he saw the park just ahead of them. They had finally arrived. "You guys, wait here. I'll go ask if there's a place for us." Sonic stepped outside, and closed the door. 

Shadow felt nervous all the sudden, and so he began to whistle the song Live and Learn to himself, annoying Knuckles behind him. After a few moments passed, the driver's door opened, Sonic climbed in, slowly. He sat down with his hands on the steering wheel, letting out a sigh. 

"Well, what did they say, Sonic?" Knuckles asked the blue hedgehog.  

"I would never repeat it, but because of all the tourist, they cannot take us in." Sonic replied. 

"Why always us?" Rouge asked after a sigh of disappointment.  

"Now what should we do?" Amy asked, sadly looking at the floor of the RV. 

"I don't know," Tikal said, "But we cannot blame the people. It's just busy these days." 

"There are no other RV parks in this area…" Tails reported, using his computer map. 

"I think trouble is ahead of us." Knuckles said, "If it's not one thing, it's another." 

Sonic sighed again, turning away to face Shadow who was still whistling. It was quite annoying for the driver. "Shadow, stop that whistling for heaven's sake!" He begged. 

"I think I did pretty good." Shadow smiled after stopping, and Freeway chuckled cutely. 

"Never mind." Sonic said as he turned the key. "Let's go find another spot." He began to drive into the night, on the road with the team safe inside with him. 

After some time of driving, the crew saw nothing but a road ahead of them. No other cars were passing them or were behind them. It appeared to be a helpless situation, so Sonic finally chose to stop on the side of the road. He was very tired after the long drive, and his crew felt the same way. It was still a disappointment how the park could not take them in, but at least they were together, still safe with the RV. Sonic stopped, turned off the engine, and then he stepped outside. Shadow followed him with Freeway, and then the whole crew came outside. They saw Sonic, their leader, standing alone and looking at the dusty ground as he kicked a small rock away. 

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked him as the crew came to his side with concern. 

"Nothing." Sonic quietly answered, hiding the truth from them.  

"You look a little sad." Amy noticed. 

"So what?" Sonic asked as he kicked another rock away. 

"So we care." Amy finished for him, standing in front of him now. 

Then Sonic saw that his friends had surrounded him, all worried, even little Freeway. "Look," Sonic said, after taking a deep breath. "I know you all trust me. But now, I failed you…" 

"That's quite a trick. How did you manage it?" Shadow asked him. 

"Because of my driving, leading us to a crowded place where the parks are full, and now you guys have to sleep on the side of the road in that thing." He pointed backward, to the RV. 

"That's ridiculous," Knuckles said, "I don't care where we park. Besides, I think this is a much better place to stay for tonight. It's nice and quiet, and the stars are the only neighbors." 

"Oh, how romantic." Rouge sighed, blinking and then Knuckles blushed, swallowing. 

"Actually, I like this better than the park we just left back there." Tails told him. 

"This is the perfect place for us, for now." Tikal said, gently. "There is no harm done." 

"Yeah, you didn't fail us…. but sometimes you annoy me." Shadow murmured. 

Amy shook her head slightly while giving him a look, and then she turned back to Sonic. "Really, Sonic, this is a good place for tonight. We all agree, so why not join us?" She asked. 

Sonic shrugged, lifting his green eyes to them all. "Okay, if you guys agree, I do." 

"Great!" Amy cheered, and then she gave him a hug, which surprised the blue hedgehog. At first, Sonic had an annoyed look on his face, but then a slight smile appeared. 

"Ah, I see a smile! How nice!" Knuckles teased him, pointing. 

Then Sonic began to chase him, just for fun. "Come back here, and fight like an echidna!" 

"No, I can't! It's too dangerous! I could hurt you!" Knuckles laughed, running from him. 

"He's back." Shadow said, after snorting. He turned back to the RV with Freeway following. 

"Well, now that we're finally settled down, I'll go make some hot chocolate." Tikal said. 

"Wait up, I'll come with you." Tails said, carrying his laptop, and he followed her. 

"Oh, and I have another chapter of my book to read." Rouge said before leaving. 

Then Amy stood alone. She did not want to go back, not just yet. She was thinking. Could it be true about what Knuckles said? Did Sonic smile when she hugged him, just a little smile? The thought of it made her smile as she danced around in a circle, under the lovely stars. She closed her eyes as she giggled, but then she suddenly tripped over a rock, falling backward to the ground. After a moment of recovery and realization, she climbed back onto her feet, standing up again. She looked down at her red dress, and then she brushed the dust away with her hands. 

"Oh, my dress is a mess." She said to herself as she brushed it clean.  

Just then, a voice was heard from behind her. "Well, well, young lady, perhaps I could help." 

Amy turned to face the owner of the voice, and to her horror it was Dr. Eggman in his ship. Trembling, she stepped away backward, but then she bumped into someone. She felt cold metal behind her, and she looked to see Metal Sonic with his glowing red eyes. Amy then saw Chaos standing next to the robot, and after a moment of silence, staring and shock, Amy screamed loudly. She turned and ran from them, as fast as she could. Chaos simply shrugged. 

"You two, go after the RV. I'll take care of her!" Eggman commanded Metal and Chaos. 

Amy ran, panting with her heart pounding hard, and then she suddenly fell over a rock, falling to the ground, onto her side. She gasped with terror when she saw Eggman, fast approaching. 

"Surrender, Amy Rose!" Eggman demanded, and then he laughed. 

"You'll have to face me first, you big creep!" A voice challenged in the darkness, and before Eggman could guess, Sonic the Hedgehog jumped and landed between them, firmly. 

"Where did you come from, troublesome hedgehog?" Eggman asked with amazement. 

"None of your business, you chump! It's time that egg carton of yours blows up!" Sonic said as he jumped into a homing attack, directly hitting the ship, damaging it greatly. 

But the enemy was swift as a laser was fired toward the blue hedgehog and Sonic was hit in the right arm. He fell down to the ground, in pain with his fist and teeth clenched, eyes shut closed. Eggman laughed as he aimed toward the wounded hedgehog, ready to fire again, but then Knuckles came diving from the sky, knocking the ship away, damaging it again. 

"Oh no! My power is going down!" Eggman cried. "This calls for strategy…" Then he called, "Metal! Chaos! Retreat, abort mission and let's get outta here!" He escaped, swiftly. 

Knuckles firmly stood in an attack pose, watching him leave, and then he saw Metal flying after the Eggman ship with Chaos hanging on to the robot's leg, screaming with fright. When they were finally gone, the air grew cold and silent. Then the red echidna turned when he heard Sonic moan in pain, holding his right arm and Amy helped him stand up again. 

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles called him as he approached. "It's okay. They're gone now." 

"So soon?" Sonic asked, weakly, and then he said, "We were just starting." He lost his balance and almost tripped over, but Knuckles caught him with his strong arm, breaking the fall. 

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asked the blinking hedgehog with emerald eyes. 

"I can't be better, Knuckles." Sonic replied, and then he stood on his own. "Looks like this area isn't as safe as we thought. We better split and find another place, right away!" He ran toward the RV with Knuckles and Amy following close behind him. They returned to find the others safe. 

"Sonic, we just had a close encounter with the Metal kind!" Tails reported, opening the door. 

"Yeah, I know, Tails. And we saw Eggman. They're gone now." Sonic told him. 

"Now what? Are they going to ruin our vacation again? Not again!" Rouge said, angrily.  

"I'll give him a few whacks with my rolling pin." Tikal said, bravely holding one. 

"We should be patient, cautious and from now on, be very careful when outside." Shadow said. 

"Hold it, guys…" Sonic said, stepping into the RV. "We're all here and that's the important thing, but right now, we better go in case they decide to show their ugly faces again." 

"All aboard!" Tails called as everyone climbed inside, and then the fox shut the door. 

Sonic climbed into the driver's seat, and Shadow noticed how tired he appeared. The black hedgehog came to him with an open hand. "Sonic, let me drive. Hand over the keys." 

"But I…" Sonic hesitated to do so.  

"Keys, please." Shadow requested again, and then Sonic finally placed them in Shadow's hand, and when he did, he gripped the helping hand tightly. Shadow could feel it. 

"Thanks." Sonic whispered. And so, with everyone together and safe inside, the RV drove on. 


	4. Project MAD

**Chapter 4: Project M.A.D.**

It was passed midnight when the driver Shadow the Hedgehog finally stopped the RV. He found a safe place on the side of a road with no one around. It was a picnic area, so he was able to park with hardly any trouble. Sonic the Hedgehog was resting quietly in the passenger seat, the girls were sleeping in the back bedroom, Tails was asleep on the sofa with Freeway, and Knuckles the Echidna was awake, but very tired as he sat on a chair, next to a window. His eyes closed, and the echidna fell asleep in a matter of moments. Shadow finished parking the RV, so he turned off the engine, silencing it. Everything was dark and quiet outside. Shadow could see the stars in the black sky, and then he closed the windshield curtain. 

"Shadow? Where are we?" The sleepy voice of Sonic asked in a whisper.   

"We're still in North Carolina. I found a good place to stop for now. It's okay." He answered.  

Sonic slightly sat up from his chair, but then he gasped and gripped his right arm, sitting down again. He closed his eyes, holding the wound and waited for the pain to leave him. 

"Your arm still hurts? How bad is it?" Shadow asked him, quietly. 

"It'll pass." Sonic replied, keeping his eyes closed and his hand over the wound. 

"No, it will only get worse. Let me see that." Shadow carefully lifted the arm, looked over it and then he saw that it was a burn. "Wait here." Shadow whispered, and then he left him. He soon returned with a First-Aid kit. "This will hurt a little, but it will help." He whispered. 

Sonic watched as Shadow opened a bottle of medicine, he poured a little on a white bandage, and then he carefully placed it over the burn. When it touched him, Sonic gripped the arm of the chair with his free hand, clenching his teeth with his eyes tightly closed. After a little time passed, Sonic felt the pain leaving. Shadow wrapped the bandage around the arm, gently tied it, and Sonic moaned when he did. Then finally, he sighed with relief. He did feel much better. 

"Thanks, Doctor Shadow." Sonic whispered with a slight grin. 

"Don't mention it. But it will take time for this to heal completely. Give it some time."  

"How about some sleep?" Sonic asked after a yawn. 

"Sounds restful to me." Shadow nodded in agreement. He sat down again in the driver's seat, placed his pillow down and pulled his warm blanket over himself. "Night, Sonic." 

"Night, Shadow." Sonic whispered, sleepily as he pulled his green blanket over himself. The two hedgehogs in the front of the RV soon fell into a restful sleep, peacefully. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

"No peace!" Metal Sonic harshly said to the life-size drawing of Sonic, on the wall. He fired a laser toward it, and it was a direct hit between the eyes. "Oh, I am so good." He said, proudly. 

"That'll give him such a terrible headache." Chaos said, watching him practice on targets.

"That is without a doubt, but then again, he doesn't have to work with you." Metal pointed. 

"What a pity." Chaos sighed. "But at least you're lucky enough to, huh?" 

"I would call it cursed." Metal corrected him. 

"With or without mustard?" Chaos asked, and that greatly confused Metal. 

"Either you're extremely crazy, or I need a vacation." He said with his arms crossed. 

"Oh, where are we going? I always wanted to see Hawaii. It's so lovely." Chaos sighed. 

"We are not going anywhere, but I am going to see if the Doctor has a plan yet."

"Oh, yeah. He said he's trying to find a streaky, wherever that stuff is." 

"That's strategy, you little pest!" Metal corrected him with a slap, causing Chaos to yelp. 

"You two clowns, stop this foolishness!" Dr. Eggman commanded as his office door opened. "We must not fail in this mission to be rid of that hedgehog!" 

"What is your great strategy?" Metal asked when Eggman sat down on his chair.  

"Yeah, what's up, Doc?" Chaos asked, and then Metal taped his mouth closed. 

Eggman began to explain his evil plan. "We are right behind the RV's trail, following the hedgehog and his miserable crew. They were lucky the first time, but now, I have finally completed a great invention. I call it Project M.A.D." 

"Mad?" Metal asked, scratching his robotic head while Chaos tried to speak, but the tape held. 

"Yes, it is my new invention called Mind Alteration Demonstration." Eggman explained as he pointed to the dangerous box. "It will alter the mind of any hedgehog, make them do things you never thought possible. I have already made a good program, which will cause Sonic and Shadow to fight each other in a combat for Amy Rose. It is very natural for hedgehogs to do that." 

"Primitive creatures, but great plan for them. It should work perfectly." Metal nodded. 

"It will be tested tomorrow." Eggman laughed, resting a hand on the new invention. 

Then Metal was disturbed when Chaos pulled at his arm, whining for freedom. The tape was still keeping his mouth closed, much to Metal's enjoyment. But the robot pulled the tape off. 

"OW!" Chaos screamed after the sticky tape was suddenly removed. 

"There, now what were you saying?" Metal asked him, tossing the used tape away. 

"I said, I can't talk!" Chaos answered, and then Metal taped it again with fresh tape. 

= = = = = 

When morning arrived, a little sunbeam peeked into the RV through the windshield curtain, reaching the green eyes of Sonic the Hedgehog. He groaned and sleepily pulled his blanket up to cover his face, which he did. Then he heard someone drinking with the sound of a slurp. He knew without any doubt that it was Shadow, drinking his morning coffee. 

"Drink your cup before it gets cold, Sonic." Shadow said, after taking another sip. 

"All right." Sonic groaned, and he removed the blanket away from his face. He sat up with the blanket still covering his lap as he reached for his coffee mug and then he took a long sip. Then he noticed that the others were not inside with them. "Hey, where did they all go?" He asked. 

"They went outside for some morning air." Shadow replied. "It's 7:00 in the morning." 

"Already?" Sonic yawned as he kicked his blanket away. 

Shadow only nodded his head, yes as an answer. He was finishing his last sip of coffee. Sonic felt that his arm was sore, but at least the burning had stopped. It was healing nicely. Sonic finished his drink, and then he stepped outside with Shadow following. The two male hedgehogs saw their friends outside, having fun together while staying close to the RV. Knuckles and Rouge were climbing the trees, pretending to treasure hunt, Amy and Tikal were playing a game of marbles on the ground with little Freeway watching them, nibbling on a fresh strawberry. 

"Huh? Where's Tails?" Sonic asked, and to answer, something flew right over his head, surprising him. Sonic looked, and sure enough, it was Tails. The fox landed in front of him. 

"Good morning, Sonic." Tails greeted him, waving his hand. 

Sonic smiled. "Morning, Tails. Anything happening out here?" He asked. 

"Nope, nothing much. I'm just practicing some new landings." Tails explained. 

"That's cool. Well, I guess after breakfast, we'll have to move on." Sonic decided. Then everyone was called to gather around for some breakfast. They ate outside to enjoy the view. 

But hidden from their sight, Dr. Eggman had returned with his new invention Project M.A.D. "It is great, but it has limited range." The scientist said to himself. "It's no matter. They will destroy themselves right here, and with the two hedgehogs out of my way, things will be good." 

Metal Sonic and Chaos stood nearby as Dr. Eggman activated his invention. The black box began to hum a strange sound, and Chaos covered his ears, if he had any there.

= = = = = 

Meanwhile, down at the RV, things were calm and quiet as the team enjoyed breakfast together. But then suddenly, Shadow stopped eating and looked toward Amy who had just finished her last bite, and she was combing her hair, humming to herself. Sonic blinked his eyes as a strange, new feeling overcame him when he saw the female hedgehog. Shadow felt the same way, as he was the first to approach her. Amy felt as if she was being watched, and so she turned around. But then, Sonic blocked Shadow's way to her, furious with burning eyes. Shadow growled and so did Sonic as they began to fight each other, uncontrollably. Amy screamed and stepped back as the two male hedgehogs fought to win her, and so the mad scientist's invention really worked.

Knuckles choked on his breakfast when he saw them fighting. "Hey, guys, stop the fighting!" He called, standing up, and he came toward them, but the fight only grew more intense. 

Shadow threw Sonic toward a tree, but the blue hedgehog jumped right back, knocking Shadow down with a powerful attack. Knuckles fell backward, stunned and shocked. Tails looked as his eyes widened with total surprise. Then laughter was heard, and it was unmistakable. 

"HA! It worked! It worked! I am the greatest scientist in the entire world, and now finally I have made an invention that will destroy the hedgehog, my adversary!" Eggman laughed again. 

"Sonic!" Amy screamed, calling out for him to stop, but they only continued fighting. 

"So, it's you, Dr. Eggman!" Knuckles pointed toward the scientist in the ship. 

"Of course, who did you expect? Frankenstein?" Eggman asked with an evil grin.  

"What have you done? You must've made Sonic do this!" Tails said, angrily. 

"Correct, fox boy, and now, you are all forced to surrender yourselves and the RV!" 

"Forget it, fat mad man!" Knuckles growled, and he ran toward the ship, but Metal Sonic suddenly appeared, standing in his way. Knuckles stopped, gasping with surprise. 

"Let's have a little talk, Big Red!" Metal said, and without a warning, he gripped the echidna by the arm, flying away with him. Before Tails could speak, Rouge flew after them. 

"Oh no!" The young fox gasped. "There must be a way to end this madness! But how?" 

"We must do something!" Tikal said as Sonic and Shadow rolled passed them, fighting. 

"What is wrong with them, anyway?" Amy asked, standing close beside Tikal. 

"It must be a mind control program that Dr. Eggman had made so they would fight like this, but there is always a way." Tails thought fast, and then he saw the RV's water hose. "That's it! Water!" The fox said with an idea, and he ran with Amy and Tikal following. 

"Now what?" Amy asked, after Tails had pulled the water hose out. 

"If I'm right, this will end the fight." Tails answered. "We'll aim for Sonic and Shadow, and hopefully, they will wake up from the mind control." He explained, quickly. He turned to his friends. "Tikal, when I give you the signal, turn the water on. Amy, you're with me." 

"Okay, Tails. If this will help Sonic, I'm in." Amy helped him with the water hose, and Tikal stood ready to turn it on. Eggman was watching Metal fight with Knuckles and Rouge. 

Tails and Amy held the water hose, waiting for Sonic and Shadow to appear, and when they came by, kicking each other, Tails raised the hose toward them. "Tikal, now!" He called. 

Then Tikal quickly turned the water on, and from the RV's water tank, water came rushing out of the hose. Tails and Amy held on tight, aiming toward Sonic and Shadow. After a few misses, they finally got them soak and wet. The two hedgehogs fell to the ground, blinking their eyes and their minds were free again, thanks to Tails. They noticed how wet they were, and that confused them.

"What happened? Did we fall in a lake or something?" Sonic asked, after shaking it off. 

"I'm not sure, but I dreamed I was a tropical fish." Shadow said, quietly standing. 

"Sonic!" Tails called. "Dr. Eggman controlled your mind and made you fight Shadow!" 

"Why would I ever do that? We don't fight for anything serious anymore." Sonic said. 

"You were fighting for Amy." Tikal told them, and then both hedgehogs laughed. 

"It's serious!" Tails said, and then he pointed toward Eggman. "Look!" 

Sonic and Shadow turned and there he was, it was Dr. Eggman with an evil plan. "Aha!" He said to his enemies. "I'll just move on to the next stage of the program, and.…What?!" He gasped with horror when he saw Project M.A.D. smashed to pieces, and Amy stood by, innocently hiding her hammer behind her back with a cute smile.  It was with no doubt that she ruined it. 

"Oh, another design failure!" Eggman whined for his loss. "But what has happened to Metal?" Just then, the robot came crashing down to the ground with Chaos landing on top of him. "Hurry, you two! Project M.A.D. has failed, and we must retreat!" He commanded, escaping. 

Sonic and his crew watched with confusion as the three fled away, vanishing from sight. Knuckles and Rouge returned, unharmed and they were all safe. Sonic and Shadow had no memory of the fighting they had done, but maybe it was for the best. They were in their right minds now, and that was a great relief for the entire crew. It was truly a wild adventure. 

Sonic shrugged and then he spoke. "Well, whatever happened, I'm sure glad it's over." 

"Yeah, now let's get going and move out." Knuckles said, "I've had enough of flying." 

"It is too much work for too little pay." Rouge added as she brushed the dust off herself. 

"Then it's time to hit the road again. Let's go, team!" Sonic called, and away they went. Everyone hopped in the RV and down the road they drove, traveling together once again. 


	5. Hands of help

**Chapter 5: Hands of help**

Leaving North Carolina behind them, Sonic and his crew drove on the road, traveling together and enjoying the great view outside the windows. The world seemed to pass by them and one could lose the sense of time, staring out there, watching with gazing eyes. Soon they entered Kentucky, and it was truly a wonderful place to see. But the RV was low on fuel. Sonic had to stop in a town and refill. The girls shopped for a few needed supplies inside the building while Sonic refilled the RV. Knuckles cleaned the windows with Tails helping him. Shadow stood beside Sonic, and his eyes were cautiously watching for any danger. None was seen and it appeared to be safe, but his eyes widened when he saw the gasoline bill. 

"I hope your wallet is deep." Shadow said with his arms crossed. 

"Don't worry, Shad. I'll take care of it." Sonic said with a grin, using a playful nickname. 

"My name is Shadow." He reminded the blue hedgehog. He felt a little confused. 

"I know," Sonic said, "But I was just using a nickname for you. Get it?" 

"Whatever." Shadow snorted, and then he shrugged. But he secretly liked the nickname. 

"Hey, Sonic! Come and see the windshield." Tails called from the front. 

"Wow, Tails!" Sonic said when he saw how clean it was. "That's great! Good job!" 

"You're welcome." Tails and Knuckles said, together at the same time. They laughed. 

Meanwhile, Freeway was playing by herself, leaping in the air, hopping around the RV until she suddenly crashed into Shadow's leg. Surprised, he looked down to see the young fawn, blinking her eyes at him. The black hedgehog sighed, and then he helped her stand up again. 

"Watch where you're going. You could hurt yourself." He told the little deer. 

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles watched this, smiling. "How cute." Tails whispered. 

"I heard that!" Shadow said, and he suddenly began to chase the others around the RV. Freeway watched them as they passed by her each time they ran around, around and around. 

"We can't leave them alone for a few minutes." Rouge shook he head when she returned. 

"Boys will be boys." Tikal said, and then she carried a bag of supplies into the RV. 

Then Amy approached Sonic, as he stood alone, catching his breath behind the RV, slightly sweating after running. He was ready for more; always more running, but he wanted to stop and think for a few moments, wondering where their journey could take them to next. 

"Sonic, are you thirsty?" Amy asked him, holding a cold soda drink. 

"Nope, I like running better." He said, grinning at himself. 

"Are you sure you don't need a drink? It looks like you could use it." Amy said, blinking. 

"No, I said, no. You go inside with the others. We gotta go now." He told her. 

"Okay, I'll save it for you in the icebox." Amy said, and then she finally went inside. 

Sonic clicked with his tongue, and then he entered the RV, through the driver's side door. He placed the key in, and then Freeway nuzzled his cheek, tickling him. The blue hedgehog had to let a chuckle out, and he stroked the little deer's head, smiling. Now that everyone was inside and safe, the RV began to move on, and away they went down the road, leaving. 

= = = = = 

Driving along and listening to some songs, the RV drove as the team looked around Kentucky. It was a lovely afternoon, but it was hot outside. They stopped long enough to get some ice cold snow cones, and then they continued traveling. They enjoyed their cold treat as they drove on. 

"Hey, this is pretty cold stuff. It's good." Sonic said after another lick of his blueberry cone. 

"It'll cure my sweet tooth, for now." Knuckles grinned, holding a cherry snow cone. 

"I've got orange, and it's the best flavor." Tails licked his cold treat again. 

"Well, grape is sweet. I like it." Rouge said, holding a purple snow cone in her hand. 

"Lemon is good, a little sour, but it's sweet." Tikal said with a yellow cone. 

Amy smiled as she looked at hers. "Oh, strawberry is pink!" She cheered, happily. 

"Hey, what flavor did you get, Shadow?" Sonic asked the driving hedgehog. 

Shadow lifted a coffee mug to his mouth, took a sip, and then he grinned. "Coffee." He replied. 

"How can you drink coffee in this heat?" Knuckles asked, surprised at him. 

"Simple, I just drink it." Shadow answered, after another sip of the hot coffee. 

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Man, that's strange. Coffee is for the morning." He said. 

"Then running is for greyhounds." Shadow teased him, still driving. 

"If you were any other hedgehog—Shadow, stop!" Sonic said, "There's help needed." He pointed out the window and the driver saw two strangers with a broken car, waving their hands. 

The RV stopped, and Sonic hopped outside with Shadow. "What's the problem?" Sonic asked the strangers. "We stopped and wondered if you need any help." 

"Uh-huh." The first stranger nodded, and he could not speak English very well. 

"What is your trouble?" Shadow asked them, standing alert beside Sonic. 

"We are far from home." The stranger replied, very confused. 

"Aren't we all?" Sonic said, "But what is the matter here? Is anyone hurt?" He asked. 

"Our car is the Mustang…It is broken." He told the hedgehogs, helplessly. 

"Oh, well then I'll take a look…" Shadow said as he approached the car. He opened the hood, dived in to take a look, and the two concerned strangers watched him. 

"Can you make our car go?" The worried stranger asked the black hedgehog. 

"Yeah, I think I can." Shadow replied, nodding. "You see, your problem is this, right here the engine over heated, lost power and now it needs a few special adjustments..." 

"It is broken!" The strangers cried in a panic. They were also far from the nearest town. 

"Chill out." Sonic said, stepping over to Shadow. "We'll do our best, and fix it up in a snap." 

"He is smart." The stranger nodded, and his friend did the same, smiling. 

Shadow continued working on the car. "Unlike some hedgehogs, I have the ability to learn." 

"Hey, I can learn." Sonic said, and then he looked down at the car engine. "Hmm…what's this thing?" He asked, and before Shadow could warn, a bolt of electricity shocked him. "Ouch!" Sonic yelped, and he quickly moved his hand away, and then he blew on it. 

"Good work, Sonic. Now we're another step closer." Shadow grinned, working. 

Unharmed, Sonic growled at him. "That was my special finger!" He snapped. 

"Look, you still have it." Shadow calmly pointed. "You just got a little buzz, luckily."

Sonic snorted. "You're lucky I keep my temper, Mister Ultimate."

"Yes, I know." Shadow said, ending the ridiculous argument. They finally worked together, and soon, they had it working perfectly again. The engine turned on and everything was fine. 

"It's alive! It's alive!" The strangers clapped for their helpers, thanking them so much. 

"No problem." Sonic said, calmly and he tossed a washcloth to Shadow, to clean his face. 

The two strangers were so grateful for their help, and they even offered to pay them, but Sonic and Shadow refused the money. They thanked them for the nice offer, but it was time to move on. After that, the RV continued to drive and followed the lonely road to another town. But they were unaware that Metal Sonic and Chaos were following their trail, stalking them. The robot watched silently as the RV entered the next town. He would wait for the right moment to strike. He turned to face Chaos, and then Metal growled when he saw him playing with a yellow yo-yo. 

= = = = = 

Through the town they drove, in a place called Louisville, Kentucky. It was a great sight to see, and Amy was taking pictures whenever the RV stopped. Sonic drove while Shadow finished his third cup of coffee. Everyone watched the windows, enjoying the view. Everything went along fine, but then suddenly, the RV began to behave strangely. Sonic stopped, parking it in a safe place, and to his distress, he found the fan belt burned and broken. He sighed. 

"Not again! This happened last time..." He said to himself, and Shadow heard him. 

"What's the matter?" Shadow asked him with concern, and with coffee. 

"It's the fan belt again." Sonic answered, pointing to it, and sure enough, it was ruined. 

"We can't go anywhere without it! We're trapped like rats." Knuckles said, very worried.

"Hey, what are we? Men or mice?" Sonic asked, standing with good courage. 

"We're neither." Knuckles replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

"My point, exactly!" Sonic said, and then he turned to Tails. "Go get the spare under the seat."

"Okay, wait here!" Tails called, and then he hurried inside to the driver's seat. But to his disappointment, he did not find a spare fan belt. It was nowhere to be found. They had none, so Tails stepped back outside with the bad news. "We don't have a spare."  He said. 

"Oh no!" Knuckles gasped. "We're doomed, lost, trapped in Louisville with hedgehogs!" 

"Not too bad." Sonic licked his lips, and then he began to think of a plan. 

"There is no need to worry," Shadow said, calmly. "We can simply find one." 

"Start digging." Knuckles groaned to himself, shaking his head. 

"No way, we can just find a car shop, and then it will be as good as new." Sonic explained. 

"But it will be new, won't it?" Tails asked. 

"Yeah, if we can find one in this place." Sonic answered, a little doubt but hope still found. "Well, guys, I'm going. Knuckles, you watch the RV with the girls. Tails and Shad, you're with me. Let's go!" He called, and then he ran with Tails and Shadow following him. 

Knuckles snorted. "They always leave me behind to be a watchdog." He said to himself. 

= = = = = 

Location: Somewhere in Louisville, Kentucky… 

"Where are we?" Shadow asked with a confused look on his face. 

"Look up, silly. We're in Louisville, Kentucky." Sonic said, pointing to the sign. 

"But we still didn't find what we are looking for." Tails sighed, feeling a little tired. 

"No, but I found what I have been stalking!" A harsh robotic voice spoke. 

"It's Metal Sonic!" Tails gasped as he turned with the hedgehogs, facing the robot. 

"Back off, Metal!" Sonic said, keeping Tails behind him. "We don't want to fight." 

"Don't want to fight? Ha!" Metal said, "You're not so brave without the echidna around." 

"We're only looking for a part to fix the RV, so I say again, back off!" Sonic repeated. 

"Oh, but we have to capture you, like the Doc said." Chaos told them, "Sorry." 

"So am I." Metal said, "I'm sorry that I have to work with you!" He pointed to Chaos. 

"Ah, it's okay, Metal. I can handle work just fine." Chaos said with a smile. 

"Never mind, ding dong. Get that hedgehog!" Metal pointed toward Sonic, but before the robot could attack, a stone was thrown at him, hitting him behind the head. "What's this?" He turned and everyone was surprised to see a young female fox, 8-years-old, all white in color with black ears, hands, feet, little above the nose, and a black ring around the tail. She stood, bravely. 

"Go back where you came from, you big bully!" She said, before turning to run from the robot.

"After her!" Metal growled angrily, and he chased her with Chaos following with his yo-yo. 

"Oh no!" Sonic gasped. "Metal is going to catch up with that kid, no doubt!" 

"That's awful!" Shadow said, "We don't need anymore trouble from Metal Sonic!" 

"No problem, I've got a plan. Listen…" Tails whispered in the ear of Sonic, telling him an idea. After he finished, Sonic smiled with a nod of approval. They hurried and went another way. 

_To be continued in the next chapter… _


	6. Sunset watch

**Chapter 6: Sunset watch **

When we last looked in on our crew in Louisville, Kentucky, they received some needed help from a young stranger, and now she is on the run with Metal Sonic and Chaos seeking to take her. The young female white fox with the name Jenean Lilian Gibbs, ran as fast as she could, wearing purple sneakers, but the deadly robot was close behind, stalking her. Making sharp turns, reaching high jumps, and avoiding dangerous dead ends, Jenean ran swiftly, but she soon felt breathless, unable to run much longer. She knew the robot was not willing to give up on the hunt, and she was the hunted. She turned for cover in an alley, avoiding another laser weapon fire, but she suddenly tripped over, falling to the street, breathless. Jenean was unharmed, so she climbed up to her hands and knees, trying to stand when suddenly, someone gripped her by the arms, pulling her away. Before she could scream, she saw the emerald green eyes of Sonic the Hedgehog. It was the same hedgehog she helped, and his two friends were with him, standing nearby. 

"Hurry, hide in this basket." Sonic whispered, pointing toward it. 

"Oh, right." Jenean whispered as she nodded, and then she quickly hopped inside. 

Tails closed the top, and he was just in time. Metal Sonic and Chaos arrived, looking for her, but all they found in that alley were three salesmen of baskets, which were secretly Sonic and his two friends in disguise. The enemies did not recognize them, much to the relief of Sonic. 

"All right, where's that brat hiding?" Metal asked them, impatiently. 

"She went down that way." Sonic pointed, keeping his eyes closed to avoid trouble. 

"Yes, indeed. That way." Tails said, nodding and Shadow nodded also, but he kept quiet. 

"Let's go, Chaos!" Metal called, and they disappeared together, going the wrong way. 

Sonic removed his hat and coat, grinning. "Don't hurry back, losers." He said, winking. 

Tails looked toward the basket. "You can come out now. They're gone." He told her. 

The top of the basket moved slightly, and then it lifted to show Jenean as she pushed her head up to take a peek. It was safe, and she shyly smiled at her helpers. "Thanks for protecting me."

"You're welcome, and we thank you for saving our skins back there." Sonic said in return. 

With one graceful leap, Jenean came out from the basket. "You're very welcome. I'm just glad I was able to help. My name is Jenean Lilian Gibbs. May I know yours?" She asked. 

"Sure, kid. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." He replied, pointing to himself. 

"And I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." The black one answered, and then Sonic gulped. The two looked at each other. "No relations." They said it together. 

"I'm Miles Tails Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." The young male fox introduced himself. 

"Glad to know you." Jenean sweetly said, blushing slightly in her cheeks. 

"Say, do you know where we can find a car shop?" Sonic asked the young girl. 

"Oh, did your car breakdown somewhere?" Jenean asked him with concern. 

"Yeah, it's the RV." Sonic replied. "It needs a fan belt. Do you know where we can find one?" 

"You came to the right place," Jenean said to the team. "I own a car shop." 

"What? You?" Sonic asked, and his mouth dropped open with total surprise. 

"Yeah, me." Jenean chuckled. "I'm very sharp when it comes to machinery, and cars are just one of the many things I can work on. Follow me to my shop, and I'll show you." 

"Sounds great!" Tails said with interest. "Lead the way, Miss Gibbs." 

"You can call me Jenean. That's how I like it." She told him with a shy smile. 

"Then you can call me Tails." He said in return, and not having much of a choice, the two hedgehogs followed. Jenean led the way to a car shop, a home business of hers. 

= = = = = 

Leaving them to be on their way, we will now return to the RV, to see how the rest of the crew is doing. With watchful eyes, Knuckles the Echidna stood on the RV rooftop, waiting. He became a little concerned when Sonic and the others had not returned yet. Tikal was sweeping inside the RV while Amy fed the little deer Freeway, and Rouge brought an apple for the echidna.

"Here, Knuckles, have an apple. I know you're hungry." The white bat said. 

"No, I'm on duty." Knuckles refused it, waving his hand as he continued watching.   

"You always say that." Rouge said, and then she climbed up to sit with him. 

"Well, it's true, that's all I can say." Knuckles said, as he sat with his arms crossed. 

"Will you have a bite if I cut it in half?" Rouge offered the apple again. 

"Will you eat the other?" Knuckles asked her, fighting a smile. But it won the battle. 

"Okay, sure." Rouge answered, nodding and then the echidna finally agreed. 

"I wonder what's taking so long to find a car shop?" Knuckles shared his thoughts. 

"Maybe they did find one, but it didn't have the part we need." Rouge guessed. 

"If you say so, but I'm worried that maybe they ran into some trouble." 

"You think Metal is back, and he's here?" Rouge asked, after swallowing a bite of her apple. 

"I don't know." Knuckles shrugged. "But things get strange when I get mad." 

"Then I better keep you happy." Rouge chuckled, and Knuckles thought it was a joke. 

The red echidna grinned at the bat's words, and then he took a bite of the fruit. When he turned his eyes to the street again, he was surprised to see Sonic and the others, returning. "Sonic is back!" He called to the RV crew with him, and they all stood outside to greet their friends. 

"Hey, guys, we're back with a great fan belt, with a spare to go with it." Sonic told them. 

"It's always important to have a spare." Jenean said, and Knuckles studied the stranger's face. 

"Who is the white kitty cat?" Knuckles asked, pointing to the white fox. 

"No, I'm a fox. My name is Jenean." She told him, and then Knuckles shrugged. 

"Oh, well, I'm Knuckles." He told her his name, and then he introduced the others with him. 

"Hello, everyone." Jenean waved her hand to the RV crew of Sonic. 

After everyone greeted each other and welcomed the team back, Sonic explained what happened, and told his friends the adventurous story. "…And that's how it went." He finished.  

"That's really something." Knuckles said, after hearing it all. "But I'm glad you made it." 

"Yeah, we were watching for you." Rouge said, "For a moment, we thought Metal got you." 

"Speaking of Metal, what if he comes back?" Amy asked the team with concern. 

"Then it'll be time to fight another fight." Knuckles said, bravely. 

"Do not be so fast to use force," Tikal said, gently. "There is a time for peace--" 

"And a time for lunch. I'm hungry." Sonic finished for her, licking his lips. 

Shadow rolled his eyes. "It's passed lunchtime, blue boy." He said, crossing his arms. 

"I know, and that just makes me hungrier." Sonic grinned. 

Then Tails stepped up to the blue hedgehog. "Sonic, let me ask you something. Say, yes." 

The hedgehog looked down at his best friend. "What is it?" Sonic asked him, gently. 

"Well, since Jenean helped us and she's here, can she stay for lunch?" Tails asked. 

"I don't see why not. Yeah, she can stay." Sonic answered, and Tails felt his heart jump for joy. Jenean was clearly happy to stay, and Tails showed her around. It was a wonderful thing to see. 

"This RV is amazing, Tails. I've never seen anything like it." She said to him. 

"That's because there isn't anything like it, Jenean." Tails told her. "It's one of a kind." 

Jenean nodded her head, and then she took another bite of her sandwich. Tails took a sip of his grape soda as he sat with her on the RV sofa. Later, he showed her his laptop computer, and she was happy to look at it, learn a few new things from it, in a fun way. Then Sonic came in through the driver's side door, and he saw the two foxes with the computer. 

"Hey, Tails! We're going to watch the sunset on the RV. You want to come?" He asked. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll be out in a few minutes." Tails replied, and then Sonic closed the door. Tails turned to his new friend. "Come outside with me, Jenean, and watch the sunset." He said. 

"What? From up there?" Jenean asked as she pointed up to the RV's ceiling. 

"Yes, it's fun to watch it from on the rooftop." Tails said, and then he noticed her fear. 

"But I'm afraid of heights." She admitted to him, quietly. 

"Don't be; I'm not. I love flying. It's nothing to fear." Tails said, gently to her. 

"No, it's too high. I can't do it. I'm scared." Jenean whispered, and then she closed her eyes. 

"Come on, I'll go with you." Tails promised, standing up and then he offered his hand. 

"O-o-okay." She said, slightly trembling as she reached for his hand, shyly. 

"Great, Jenean. Just follow me, and I'll show you to the ladder." Tails led her outside of the RV, and they walked together behind it until they reached the ladder. "See? There it is." He pointed. 

"Oh, it's so high. I don't know if I can climb that." Jenean said, quietly when she saw the ladder.

"You can do it, Jenean, I know you can. Come, we'll both climb up." Tails held her hand, and then Jenean finally nodded her head, agreeing to try, even though she was afraid. 

Tails led her to the ladder, behind the RV, and he gripped a step. Jenean followed his lead, trembling a little, but she tried her best to be brave. The foxes looked up at the climb ahead. 

"Okay, now take a step, pull up, and climb with me." Tails said, instructing her. 

Jenean swallowed hard, and then she nodded. She reached for the step, gripped it with her hand, and then Tails took a step ahead of her, encouraging her to follow him. Jenean slowly took another step, and then both of her feet were off the ground and on the ladder with Tails. Jenean followed until Tails reached half way through, and then she stopped, closing her eyes. 

"Come on, Jenean. We're so close. It's just a few more steps." Tails encouraged her. 

"Okay, Tails. I'll go." Jenean nodded, and then she bravely took another step, climbing. 

"That's really good, Jenean. We're almost there." Tails told her, climbing up the ladder. Finally, Tails reached the top, and he turned back to Jenean, who had her eyes closed tight. "Here, take my hand, and I'll pull you up." Tails offered, and then Jenean took it for help. Tails pulled her up, and then at last, they stood on the RV rooftop together with the crew watching the sunset. 

"Are we there yet?" Jenean asked, trembling in her legs as Tails helped her stand up. 

"Yeah, we made it. We did it together." Tails said, "Open your eyes, and see." 

Jenean nodded, and then she slowly opened her eyes. At first, she was facing the ground, and then she faced Tails. He pointed ahead of them, and then Jenean looked to see the sun setting. 

"Wow!" She gasped with surprise and amazement of its beauty, a touch of pink and gold. 

"It's great, isn't it?" Tails asked, and Jenean nodded in agreement. It was with no doubt. 

"This whole day was great, the best I can remember having." She said, still gazing at the sky. 

Shadow yawned. "It's strange how you all can just stare at a sky like this." He said. 

"It's simple, Shadow, you just watch it and think of things." Sonic told him. 

"Yes, you just never know what could come to mind." Knuckles added. 

"To travel on the road is quite a journey, it's when one sees new things." Tikal said. 

"And besides, the sunset is pink!" Amy said, happily watching it. 

Rouge sighed. "Well, whatever you say, it sounds crazy." She said. 

"Maybe to some, but to us, it is an adventure." Sonic told his team, "This is a memory." 

"That goes double for me." Knuckles agreed with the hedgehog. Freeway nodded, smiling. 

Time seemed to pass away like a breeze, like the wind that gently blew in that area and time. When it was dark, the night fell in that place, and so Sonic and his crew said goodbye to their little helper and friend Jenean the fox. Thanks to her, the RV was repaired and restored. They thanked her again for her help, and they also welcomed her to visit someday. Tails felt a little sad to go so soon, but Jenean cheered him up with her smile and bright eyes. 

"You helped me face my fear of heights, and I'll never forget that." She told him, gently. "Thank you all for everything. I'll remember this always as a treasure better than gold." 

"Thanks, Jenean." Tails said, and then he felt shy all the sudden. 

Jenean winked her eye at him. "If you're looking for me, I'll be at the front of the ride." 

And so, Sonic and his friends entered the RV together after they all thanked her, said goodbye and wished for the best. The RV's engine turned on once again and it came to life with the turn of a key. Sonic sat as the driver, and everyone waved their hands at Jenean as the RV drove on, to continue in the journey on wheels and the adventure on the road again. The wheels turned around and around at amazing speed and endurance on the street. Under the stars of the night sky, the adventurous RV drove, carrying great travelers inside onward to the next place and time. 


	7. Big surprises

**Chapter 7: Big surprises **

After going through a thunderstorm, the RV of our crew entered a calm location in a place called Indiana. The dark clouds moved on until at last, the sun began to shine its morning light down on the Sonic team. They were in the RV, coming to a stop after long hours of driving. As you can imagine, many hours of driving can be hard, especially hard on a certain red echidna. 

"Are we dead?" Knuckles groaned behind the passenger seat, very tired. 

"Of course, not. We're fine." Sonic the Hedgehog answered, being the driver. 

"Where in the world are we now? We must've been driving forever!" Rouge said. 

"According to my map, we're now in Indiana." Tails replied with the laptop computer.  

Sound asleep, Shadow snored in the passenger seat, his eyes were closed with a smile because of a good dream he must have been having at the time. Amy was playing with Chinese handcuffs with Tikal, while Freeway was watching them with curiosity and wonder. 

"Yeah, that's my crew." Sonic said, proudly. He turned and smiled at the sleeping Shadow again. "How pathetic." He whispered when he saw the black hedgehog.

Then Shadow spoke in his sleep. "Ha, faker, I told you, I'm the Ultimate…" He snorted.

Hearing that, Sonic clenched his teeth, angry. He shook his co-driver awake, ending the dream. Shadow awoke from his nap, and then he sat up, confused. He blinked his eyes to reality.  

"Aw, I was having such a good dream…" Shadow yawned, stretching. 

"It was getting too good for your own good." Sonic said, trying to keep his temper. 

"What does that mean?" Shadow asked him, sleepily. 

"Forget it, Shad. Right now, we need to find a place to stop for a little bit, so they can rest." Sonic pointed to the very tired and bored crew behind them. It was a pitiful sight to see then. 

"I see what you're saying." Shadow nodded with understanding. "So, where to now?" He asked. 

"I've never been around here, so I guess we'll go wherever the road takes us." Sonic replied. 

"Oh, great plan." Shadow said, and then to himself he added, {I'm a much better driver.}

"Okay, here we go again. Hang on." Sonic said as he turned the wheel, driving the RV. 

Driving, driving, driving and driving some more until finally, at last, it happened by chance that the RV stopped beside a beautiful lake. Knowing a fact, Sonic turned to see the red echidna. 

"Hey, Knuckles, we're at a lake…with fish!" He said, and instantly, Knuckles stood up. 

"Look out, fish! Here I come!" Knuckles grabbed his fishing rod and hat before running outside. 

"Another miracle cure." Rouge sighed as she watched the echidna run. 

"This sure looks like a good spot." Sonic noticed, and then he nodded his head. 

"Hooray!" Amy cheered, and she stepped outside with Tikal and Freeway. 

"I'm going out with them." Tails said, and then he closed the door after him. 

"Well, Shadow, are you coming out to join us?" Sonic asked, before stepping outside. 

"And complain about the flies and mosquitoes?" Shadow asked. 

Sonic shrugged. "I just thought you wanted to come out and race with me." 

"In that case…" Shadow jumped outside with one leap. "Let's go!" He called, running.  

While the two hedgehogs raced in the area, Knuckles reached the lake with Rouge beside him. Amy and Tikal were close behind and they soon arrived at the lake with Freeway following. It was a very nice lake, clean and crystal clear, almost like glass. Rouge touched the water. 

"Oh, it's cold!" She gasped as she pulled her arm out of the lake water. 

"But there's fish in it." Tikal said, pointing when she saw a few swimming away. 

"Yeah, this is perfect!" Knuckles said with excitement, holding his rod. 

"I'll catch more fish than you, treasure hunter." Rouge teased him, holding her own rod. 

"We'll see about that." Knuckles accepted her friendly challenge. 

Amy sat down next to Tikal on a large rock, while Freeway smelled the wildflowers around them. It was nice and peaceful, silent as the breeze, and then all the sudden, Amy heard someone humming a song nearby, not far away. It took her a moment to recognize the voice. 

It was Big the Cat, going fishing. "Pop goes the weasel." He hummed to himself. 

Surprised, Amy stood up, waving her hand. "Hey, Big! We're over here!" She called. 

"Huh? Where's here?" Big asked as he stopped in his tracks, looking around.  

"That's Big, all right." Knuckles nodded, and then everyone came to greet him.  

"Hello." Big greeted the Sonic crew, smiling. "Big going fishing. Fish are good." He said. 

"It's been a while, Big." Sonic said to him, "We haven't heard from you." 

"Oh, well, phone doesn't work, but Big will fix it up, yes." He told him. 

"Why not just buy a new one?" Amy asked him. 

"Big loves his phone. It's red." He smiled, and then the Sonic crew rolled their eyes. 

"Hey, do you live around here now?" Tails asked the cat. 

"Nope, Big travel far and wide. Big sees new things and eats tasty fish." He replied. 

"Speaking of that," Knuckles said, "We better catch some for lunch. It's almost time." 

"Big go in his boat. Come along." Big led them to a sandy shore of the lake, and there it was. 

"Say, this is great! Yahoo!" Sonic said, and then he hopped into the large fishing boat. 

"I'm next!" Knuckles called, and then he climbed in with Tikal following him. 

Rouge climbed in next with Tails carrying Freeway inside his red backpack. Then Shadow climbed inside, but Amy could not climb very high. She tried and tried, but it was useless. 

"Big give you a lift." The cat said, and he gently lifted her up, and placed in into the boat. 

"Oh, thank you!" Amy said, happily smiling and she looked around to see the others. 

Everyone was safely onboard the ship, and so they moved out into the middle of the lake, where the fish were located. It was a fun ride, and the view was fantastic. The crew was each given a fishing rod, and they all sat quietly, waiting for the fish to come in for a bite. 

Sonic yawned. "The fish aren't biting. Maybe they don't want to be caught." He said. 

"Fishing takes patience." Shadow reminded him, quietly. 

Just then, something pulled on the fishing line of Sonic. He caught something. "Whoa!" He gasped as he tried to pull it in, but it was fighting. "Shadow, help!" He called. 

Shadow shrugged, placed his fishing rod down, and then he came to Sonic, and just in time, because the blue hedgehog was almost pulled down into the lake, but Shadow caught him with his arms around his waist. Shadow pulled, closing his eyes. But he was losing his grip. 

"Man, you're heavy!" Shadow breathed, and then he pulled again. 

"It's this Godzilla fish, not me!" Sonic shouted at him. 

"I think it's a whale!" Shadow said through his clenched teeth. 

Then Sonic saw the fishing line break. The fish escaped with the bait. "Uh-oh!" Sonic said, and before Shadow could even think, they both fell backward into a fish net. 

Knuckles shook his head. "You're supposed to catch the fish, not yourselves." He said. 

"We'll keep that in mind, Knuckles." Sonic said, sitting up on the boat's deck. Then he turned to see Shadow, sitting up, and Sonic removed the net from him. They were free, but it was still a disappointment that the fish got away. "Are you okay, Shad?" Sonic asked him. 

"Me? I'm fine, but I'll think twice before I eat sardines again." Shadow replied. 

Soon after that, the boat came back to the sandy shore, on dry land where the crew stepped out with the fish they had caught for lunch. They made a campfire, placed the fish over it with sticks, and they soon all settled down for a good meal. It was a true enjoyment and great time. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile… 

"Something sure smells good." Chaos said, and then he sniffed the air again. 

"I am detecting possible organic life forms." Metal said as he used his sensors to seek and find. 

"Is that what I smell?" Chaos asked him, and then the robot shook his head. 

"No, I believe I have found our targets, down near the lake." Metal pointed toward it. 

"Hey, I know. It smells like fish!" Chaos said, when he finally recognized the smell.  

"So what? It's only your armpits." Metal said, and then he began to travel to the lake with Chaos. 

= = = = = 

Back on the lake's shore, the crew is found finishing the last few bites of their lunch. It soon happened that there remained one fish. Sonic and Knuckles had their eyes on it. The hedgehog and the echidna looked at each other, thinking the same thing. "It's mine." They said. 

"Well, I'll flip you for it." Knuckles offered the blue hedgehog a coin. 

"Good idea. I'm heads, now, flip it." Sonic accepted it, and Knuckles flipped the coin. They both watched as it landed, not on heads and not on tails, but it was none. It somehow stood on its side, and so the two concluded that it meant for them to share it. And so they did. 

Amy finished her lunch, so then she took a sip of her drink, and then suddenly, her eyes widened with fear. She dropped her cup by mistake, but she did not even notice it. 

"What's the matter, Amy? You look as if you saw a spook." Sonic said with confusion. 

"That could be you." Knuckles teased him, and then Sonic shot him with a water pistol. 

"No, it's not that!" Amy cried, "Look at the boat! It's sinking!" She pointed, and it was true. 

"Oh no!" Tikal cried, "Who has done this horrible crime?" She asked with dread. 

"Big miss his boat." The cat said as he waved his hand goodbye. 

Sonic stood up, knowing something was wrong. The boat sank out of sight, down into the lake, and then Sonic approached the water. When he came near it, he looked down to see a pair of yellow scissors. "Yo, where's the dummy that belongs to this?!" He asked, angrily. 

"Here I is!" The voice of Chaos answered, and the blue hedgehog turned to face the intruder. Then Metal Sonic landed down from the sky, standing on the dry ground with Chaos. 

"Surrender, hedgehog!" The robot demanded, pointing toward the fastest thing alive. 

"Don't count on it, chump!" Sonic refused, shaking his head.

"Hey, you're both here, but where's Dr. Eggman?" Tails asked. 

"Oh, the Doc?" Chaos said, answering him. "He's very, very, very busy right now." 

"What's he up to then? He is trying to find his brain?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms. 

"Nope, he's eating at Taste of China restraint." Chaos replied, truthfully.   

"You don't have to answer their questions, raindrop!" Metal slapped him, and then he turned to face his enemies. "And now, hedgehog, it is time to end this illogical chase!"

"I agree!" Sonic growled, and he ran toward the robot with Shadow helping him. 

They began to fight on the lake's shore, and then Amy just thought of an idea. She quickly reached into her dress pocket, and she pulled out her Chinese handcuff. Then suddenly, Chaos approached her from behind, ready to take her. Amy turned with the Chinese handcuff, and by chance, the finger of Chaos went right in it, captured. Amy ran away to safety, while Chaos looked at the strange sight on his finger. He tried to pull it off, but then it only became tighter. 

"Uh-oh! I'm stuck!" He cried, and then he ran to the robot. "Metal, help!" He ran, and by mistake, he crashed into the robot, and the Chinese handcuff caught Metal's finger.  

"What is this nonsense?" Metal asked, and he pulled away, and then their fingers were locked together. "What a nightmare!" Metal cried with dread, "I'm stuck with a corny idiot!" 

"Ha!" Sonic said, "Now we've got you right where we need you, in handcuffs!" He pointed. 

"I will never be your prisoner!" Metal refused, and then he began to fly away, escaping. 

"Here we go again!" Chaos screamed as they flew away into the sky. They were gone. The crew was safe and unharmed, and in fact, they laughed together after the enemies had gone. 

"We better hurry, and jet outta here before anything else goes wrong." Sonic said, and then he called, "Team, let's go! Load up in the RV, and let's sail away!" He ran, and they followed. 

"Come with us, Big. We'll give you a ride to your next stop." Amy offered, kindly. 

"That will be fun. This is a very nice RV." Big nodded, and then he stepped inside. As soon as he entered, the RV's end met the ground, causing the driver Sonic and Shadow to face the sky. 

"Hey, Big, come up in the front!" Sonic called, holding the steering wheel to keep from falling. Then the RV came back down again in its normal stand, and the two hedgehogs sighed. 

"Okay, let's go!" Shadow said with relief as he buckled up, and so they went on the way again. The RV traveled down on the road with the crew safe and together inside. They were moving. 


	8. Friend or foe?

**Chapter 8: Friend or foe? **

It came to pass after some driving, turns, backups, bridge crossing and some more driving that the RV finally stopped in Illinois. The sun was setting when they arrived in a small town, and that is where Big the Cat decided to go. Sonic the Hedgehog stopped the RV in a safe location, parked it, and then the door opened. Big gathered his things, and then he stepped outside. 

"Thank you for the ride." Big said, very grateful for their help and kindness. 

"No problem, Big. Are you sure this is the place?" Sonic asked again, to be sure. 

"Yes, very sure." Big answered, nodding and so then, everyone said goodbye. Big watched the RV until it disappeared into the lovely sunset, and then he moved on, traveling on his own. 

Back inside the RV, things were quiet for a while, and then later it was time for dinner. Everyone was hungry, so the RV stopped again. Tikal opened the icebox, looking for something to cook, but to her great surprise, it was empty. Everything from the eggs to the milk was gone. 

"Oh, my goodness!" Tikal gasped. "The icebox is empty, look!" She pointed, and it was so. 

Rouge opened the food closet, but it was also empty. "Same thing for in here." She said. 

"Is there any thing at all?" Knuckles asked, and then Rouge looked inside the closet again. 

"Oh, there's a bean." Rouge answered, and she stood holding the lone bean in her hand. 

"If I wasn't so hungry, I would laugh at this." Tails said as his stomach growled again. 

"With no doubt, Big decided to have a midnight snack." Shadow concluded. 

"If that was a snack, I'd hate to see his meals." Sonic said, after shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I guess we'll have to stop in town, find a few things and restore our icebox." 

"That's what I was going to suggest." Shadow said as the RV began moving again. 

After shopping at a store, they were able to replace their needed supplies, Sonic refilled the RV, and then they returned on the road. Shadow sat as the driver, to let Sonic rest in the passenger seat. The girls made a simple dinner, because it was already late and everyone was waiting. Tails was working on his map, using his laptop computer, and then the thought came to mind. 

"Hey, Sonic, we're very close to Wisconsin, right?" Tails asked the blue hedgehog. 

"Yeah, that's right." Sonic quietly answered without opening his eyes. 

"Well, I've been reading a little about it here. Wisconsin has some nice RV parks with forest areas, good hiking trails, excellent fishing, and other activities. What do you think?" Tails asked. 

Sonic could not answer him. He was already asleep, very tired after driving so far. 

Shadow winked his eye. "We'll be there before he wakes up to surprise him." He said, and so with Shadow as the driver and Sonic as a sleeping passenger, the RV drove to Wisconsin.

= = = = = 

Location: Wisconsin…

Sonic opened his green eyes, and after blinking them, he looked and outside the windshield was nothing but trees. He wondered where they could possibly be now. He did not recognize the area they were currently in, and worse, he was not the driver. It was someone else, someone he knew, of course, but Sonic would only let him drive when very necessary. Then he heard a slurp. 

"Shadow!" Sonic pointed to the hedgehog in the driver's seat that was drinking coffee.  

"You're awake, I see." Shadow said, calmly with a grin on his face. 

"Where have you taken us? Big Foot country?" Sonic asked, a little angry in his voice. 

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream it, but we're in Wisconsin." Shadow told him. 

"Wisconsin, huh?" Sonic asked, and then he saw a blanket covering him. "Wait a minute, who covered me up here?" He asked, confused, and Shadow did not answer the question. 

"I did!" Amy said, cheerfully. "I would never want my hero to catch a terrible cold." 

"EW! Yuck! Gross!" Sonic said, and he kicked the blanket off before running outside. 

Shadow drank his coffee faster, finishing the last drop. "Ah, good till the last drop." He sighed.

Later, it was dark outside the RV campsite; the air grew cold as silver clouds covered the light of the moon. The team gathered together nearby the RV, and a cold wind blew through the trees. They listened to the sounds of the night; calmly sitting together outside, but something seemed to be missing. Knuckles knew what it was before Sonic could even mention it. 

"This place needs a campfire." The red echidna said, sitting beside Rouge on a log. 

"All right, who wants to be hired to gather firewood?" Sonic asked his good friends. 

"How much are you paying by the twig?" Tails asked, joking and everyone laughed. 

"I'll go!" Tikal volunteered, standing up from sitting on a rock, holding a flashlight.  

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Amy called, running to follow the female echidna. 

"Hey, gals, don't go too far! Okay?" Sonic called out to them before they disappeared in the dark. 

= = = = = 

Amy and Tikal walked into the forest, but they did not go very far from the campsite. They stayed together and Tikal used her flashlight to see where it was safe to step. The trees were tall, they seemed to make the area darker than normal, and the cold breeze gave the girls a chill. 

"Oh, it sure is dark out here, and chilly." Amy said, wrapping her arms around herself. 

"That is why we must find wood for the fire, that way, everyone will be warm." Tikal said. 

"Yeah, that sounds good." Amy nodded, and then she saw loose twigs on the ground. 

"This will do perfectly." Tikal said as she knelt down to help Amy with the work.  

The two girls quietly gathered the twigs for the campfire, on their knees, and they could not help but to sense that someone or something was watching them. It was a feeling that refused to go away, and the two faced each other, silent. Amy shrugged and then continued her work, and Tikal soon followed, gathering the twigs, but she felt something uneasy in the area. 

"Oh, ouch!" Amy gasped in pain as a thorn on the ground hurt her finger. 

"Amy, are you okay?" Tikal asked, worried and she looked at the finger.

"Yes." Amy answered, blinking her tears away. "But I dropped the firewood…" 

Then out of nowhere, there was an electronic voice with a Russian accent. "Perhaps I could help you with that." It spoke to them, and it frightened the girls who thought they were alone. 

Amy and Tikal froze. Nervously, they both slowly moved their heads upward, and they saw two glowing red rectangles. After a moment, the girls realized they were eyes. They could not bring themselves to move. When the moonlight returned, a form of a robot hedgehog was shown. 

"If you wish, I could assist you." It offered to help them. 

There was a long pause. Then shakily, Tikal managed to utter something to the stranger machine. "W-w-who a-a-are y-y-you?" Tikal asked, while Amy stared with disbelief and surprise. 

The robot spoke calmly, but also firmly. "I am called Metal Sonic-2." It replied. 

"Metal?" Tikal whispered with fear and dread, and then she dropped her firewood. 

"Please, do not be afraid. I mean you no harm." Metal-2 said, trying to calm her. 

Amy and Tikal could not believe what they were hearing. Metal Sonic, the name of the one that had tortured and attacked them all countless times, was standing there, offering to help. 

"I--I don't understand." Tikal said, quietly and she trembled slightly with fear. 

"I will explain later. Please permit me to assist you." Metal-2 offered to help again. 

"Tikal, let's see what he can do." Amy whispered to the female echidna. 

Not knowing what else to do, Tikal agreed with a nod. "Okay." She answered. 

The robot knelt down, and quickly scooped up all of the sticks. "I have them. Where is your campsite?" Metal-2 asked them, after standing up again. 

"It's over there." Amy gave an answer as she pointed toward the area. 

"Thank you." The robot said, surprising the girls greatly that he would say such a thing. 

The two girls nervously stood up, and Amy gripped her friend's hand for courage. The robot walked in the direction she had indicated. After several steps, Metal-2 stopped and looked behind him. He noticed that Amy and Tikal had not moved. 

"Is something wrong?" The robot hedgehog asked the two young ladies. 

"Uh…I uh…No." Tikal answered, quietly and Amy stood close beside her. 

Tikal walked with Amy and up to him, and they continued. Tikal made sure to stay behind him so that he could not surprise her or Amy easily. After a short while, they were within sight of the camp. Metal-2 hid behind a tree, and he addressed the two-team members with him. 

"I do not believe they will listen to anything I have to say. It would be best if you introduced me."

He said, and Tikal thought about this for a moment. Then she nodded, and ran toward camp. She emerged with Amy from the trees, and their friends at the RV campsite greeted them. 

"What's the hurry, Tikal?" Knuckles asked, when he saw the breathless echidna. 

"Yeah, and where's the firewood?" Sonic added a question before Tikal caught her breath. 

"Well, I'm not sure." Tikal replied, and this confused the males of the crew. 

"What? Say that again." Knuckles requested, being the first to find his voice.

"We ran into a friend in the woods." Amy answered before Tikal could speak. 

"You didn't hurt him when you ran into him, did you?" Tails asked her. 

"No," Amy replied, "In fact I was worried that he would hurt us."

"I'm guessing this 'friend' is actually an enemy, then." Rouge said with her arms crossed. 

"That's just it," Tikal said, "I'm not sure. He looks like our enemy, but he was very friendly."

After hearing all this, Sonic stood up, alert in his eyes and cautious in his voice. "What does he look like?" He asked his friends who were the witnesses of the stranger. 

"Metal Sonic…" Amy and Tikal both answered the same thing.

The crew heard the answer, and they were shocked. "What?!" They asked with disbelief. 

Then Tikal explained to them, "He was different…kinder, and with a foreign accent. He helped me with the firewood." She said, and then Amy nodded with reassurance. 

"Okay, so where is he?" Shadow asked, and then he stood up beside the wary Sonic. 

Amy pointed toward the woods. "He's over there, behind the tree." She replied. 

Metal-2 saw her pointing at him, and he took it as a signal to show himself. He walked up to the edge of the forest with the firewood. Now out under the night sky, they could more clearly see him. His appearance was different than that of the Metal Sonic they all knew. 

"Metal!" Sonic growled with anger, and he stood while keeping his friends behind him. "What do you want this time, you evil piece of tinfoil?" He asked, pointing toward the robot. 

"I wish to assist you. This wood is for a fire, is it not?" Metal-2 asked, holding it in his arms. 

"Maybe…What's it to you?" Knuckles asked the stranger, while standing ready to defend. 

"I will take that as a yes." The robot said, and then he walked into the middle of the circle that the others formed. He dropped the wood into a pile. 

"Great, now how do we light it?" Rouge asked; surprised at the help that was given. 

"It is not a problem…" Metal-2 pointed his right arm at the woodpile. From the top of his arm, a large panel of silvery armor extended. Attached to the bottom of it were two small, cylindrical objects. From the front of each of these extended a short, metal tube. "I will ignite it." He said, and then a laser shot fired from both of the tubes. Instantly, the wood was set ablaze. This startled everyone. Metal-2 retracted the blasters back into his arm. 

"What was that?" Amy asked him as she gazed at the fire, which burned in the fireplace. 

"Dual plasma discharge." The robot answered her. 

"Okay." Amy said, slowly, still quite confused at what she saw. 

"You see what I mean? He looks like our enemy, but he's helpful." Tikal told her friends. 

"It doesn't matter!" Sonic said, furious. "He is an intruder, trying to deceive us!" And before the others could react, Sonic jumped toward the robot with a homing attack. 

But Metal-2 was swift as he blocked the attack, and then he suddenly gripped the hedgehog's arms, stopping him. Sonic struggled to free himself, but the robot was too strong. 

"Let me go!" Sonic demanded, and after he said that, the robot let him go. Sonic fell to the ground, unharmed. He quickly sat up. "Why on earth did you do that?!" He asked, angrily. 

"Because you told me to." The robot answered, and then he offered Sonic his hand, to help him up. The hedgehog's eyes looked at the robotic hand, and flashbacks flooded his mind. He remembered something at that moment and he froze while staring at the hand, thinking. 

_[Sonic flashback]_

"Don't go in, Sonic! What are you doing?! NO, SONIC!!" Tails cried out to him, but Sonic ignored his friend's calls as he made a jump for the pit below, and below was burning lava. 

Using his hand, Sonic shielded his eyes, as the heat grew more intense. He was closer now, and when he looked down, he saw the machine, the robot hedgehog, badly damaged and it tried to climb up, but the robot was losing its abilities fast. Sonic moved toward it, calling. 

"Grab a hold of my hand!" Sonic called, reaching out to it with his hand. 

"Wait!" Knuckles called, and he grabbed on to Sonic, keeping him from going further down. "Don't do it, Sonic! He'll drag you under with him!" He warned, but Sonic continued.   

Sonic clenched his white teeth, reaching for the sharp metal hand, which seemed to be reaching for his, but when it came close, it slapped his hand away, and then Sonic was confused. 

"Huh?" He froze as he watched with horror, never blinking his eyes. 

"There is only one Sonic." The robot told him, and then it melted in the burning lava. 

"NO!! Don't!" Sonic cried, and he tried his best to pull away from Knuckles, but he could not. 

"Don't do it, Sonic!" Knuckles said it again, unable to open his eyes because of the raging heat. 

"METAL!!" Sonic cried out with his voice as his heart broke at the sight of the robot's destruction. The robot had turned from evil at its last few moments, but it was too late to save it. 

To be continued in the next chapter… 


	9. War of the Bots

**Chapter 9: War of the Bots **

Returning to our adventurous tale, we find the crew at a campsite in a Wisconsin forest, standing with the RV, looking toward a robot, which called itself Metal Sonic-2, and the machine reached out with his robotic hand to help Sonic the Hedgehog stand up after the fall. Sonic awoke from the flashback, and then he saw the hand again. Slowly and sadly, he turned his head away, closing his green eyes. Then suddenly, Knuckles the Echidna kicked the robot away from Sonic. 

"I don't know what you are, but you're not getting Sonic!" The red echidna said, bravely. 

The robot stood unharmed. "You are mistaken. I have no quarrel with you." He said. 

Knuckles growled, angrily. "Then let me give you one!" He said, and then the echidna ran toward Metal-2, but before he could attack the robot, Rouge stopped him, standing in his way. 

"Hold it, Knuckles. Let's hear him out." Rouge the Bat said to him, gently. Then Knuckles stood still, not saying a word or moving. But he kept his eyes alert and on the robot stranger. 

Tails quickly ran to Sonic, and Shadow followed. The blue hedgehog was still on the ground with his head turned away from the robot, and his eyes were still closed. 

"Sonic, are you all right?" Tails asked, concerned for him. "Sonic?" He whispered. 

Then Sonic finally opened his eyes and he blinked them, perhaps to keep tears from coming. He took a deep breath, and then he looked up to see his friend. "Tails…" He whispered. 

"Did he hurt you?" Shadow asked him, kneeling down beside the blue hedgehog.  

Sonic shook his head. "No, I'm okay, I'm all right." He assured his worried friends. 

He felt Shadow hold him and then lift him up to his feet. Sonic stood and let out a sigh, and then before he could fully recover, Metal Sonic, who had been tracking the RV down, attacked him. It all happened so fast and suddenly. Sonic was thrown away from Tails and Shadow, and he crashed against a large tree, falling to the ground with a bruise on his head. 

"Time to perish, hedgehog!" Metal said as he pointed a laser weapon toward him. But before it could be fired, Metal-2 stood in his way, greatly surprising the first Metal Sonic. 

"You reject! How dare you show your face around me again?!" Metal pointed to him. 

"I will do what I want," Metal-2 said to him, "I turned away from evil because it has no reward." The stunned crew watched as the two robot hedgehogs focused on each other.

"Hey, there are two!" Tails said, surprised, and then he asked, "Which one was made first?" 

"He was," Metal pointed toward Metal-2. "But the Doctor found him to be imperfect and made me to replace him!"

"That is a lie, and you know it. You were made first." Metal-2 said, truthfully. 

"That does not mean I have to accept it!" Metal snapped, furious.

"You will not harm the innocent. You will be stopped." Metal-2 stood, defending. 

"You are even more stupid than when I first computed, foolish, sad machine!" Then having enough of talking, Metal fired a laser toward his robotic enemy. Instantly, and before the laser could attack, Metal-2 surrounded himself with a protective shield, so he was unharmed. 

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled, and he quickly rolled out of the way to safety. 

"Look, Metal is fighting the stranger, and it's a war!" Tails gasped with shock. 

"It's the War of the Bots!" Knuckles added with his eyes opened wide.

Just then, another laser was fired, and after hitting a tree, it fell dangerously toward Sonic. Tails saw this, and so he ran toward the hedgehog. "Sonic, run!" Tails warned him in time, but before the young fox could reach him, Metal caught him from behind, gripping his arms. 

"NO!" Sonic yelled, and he jumped over the fallen tree, unharmed. Metal-2 turned toward the robot, which lifted his laser gun weapon to the fox's head. Tails closed his eyes. 

"Keep away, reject, or I will turn him into dog meat!" Metal coldly threatened. 

"Move away, Metal-2…please…" Sonic whispered, and then Metal-2 stepped back. Sonic surprised even himself when he winked his eye at Metal-2, signaling him. The robot seemed to have understood, and then Sonic faced Metal, who held Tails as a hostage. "Metal, you've turned into a big time villain to snatch little ones like that, it's ruthless!" He said, pointing.  

"Thank you for your friendly comments, lame hedgehog, but now, I think it's time for a little token for your misdeeds. I will take him down, knowing it will hurt you!" 

"Yeah, I think I feel a headache coming on for you." Sonic said, confusing the robot. 

"What does this mean?" Metal asked, and Sonic did not answer. He let Metal-2 answer. 

"It means you have reached the end of your line!" Metal-2 replied, and then he lifted his hand toward the robot, aiming for the head. It was a direct hit, and Metal Sonic fell backward with the force of a laser fire. Tails was free and unharmed, miraculously safe and alive. 

Just then, they heard a voice, and then Chaos came out from the forest. "Boy, am I lost!" He said, and then he noticed the robot, standing next to Sonic. "Oh, Metal, you got him! Hooray!" He ran to him, happily, but Metal-2 stepped away. "Hey, Metal, what happened to you? You look different!" Chaos finally noticed it, with surprise and confusion. 

"I am not your friend." Metal-2 said, shaking his head. 

"Yeah, you've said that a lot." Chaos said, and then he gasped when Metal-2 raised his arm with his blaster ready to fire. "Whoa! Metal, calm down! I think you've played Duck Hunt too much!" He screamed with fright as he dodged the attack by turning into a puddle, and he fled away. 

"Is it over?" Amy asked, peeking out from behind a rock, cautiously with Tikal and Freeway. Knuckles and Rouge came out from behind the RV, after it became quiet. 

"Whew! That was quite a battle, but is that it?" Knuckles wondered. 

Rouge shrugged. "I don't know, but Metal is gone." She pointed toward the ground where the robot had fallen with a damaged head. But the robot was nowhere to be found. 

"He better not come back, or else!" Shadow said, bravely crossing his arms, standing. 

Unable to speak at first, Sonic ran to Tails, and then he hugged him tight, feeling relief. He closed his green eyes while holding him like a father would hold his only, precious son. Then after a long moment, he faced him with his eyes blinking tears away. "You okay?" He asked, softly.

"Yes, I'm all right, Sonic. Thanks." Tails answered, quietly, and then he smiled. 

Then Sonic stood up, turned around and he faced the robot Metal-2, which stood silently. The blue hedgehog walked toward the robot, careful in his steps, and he stopped in front of it. Metal-2 remained quiet and still, and then at last, Sonic raised his right hand to him. 

"You saved my friend's life, and perhaps my entire crew also. Thanks." Sonic said, and then he shook the robot's hand, gripping it tightly. Metal-2 slightly turned his head, and then nodded. 

"You are very welcome." The robot said, and the team gathered around him, curious, but Shadow kept away, standing next to the RV, watching Metal-2 very carefully and cautiously. 

"He does look different from Metal, and I admit, he did help us." Sonic said to his friends. 

"And look, Sonic, he's got your shoes!" Knuckles pointed to the robot's shoes, which were red with a white stripe, much like the famous pair that belonged to the fastest hedgehog. 

"What?" Sonic gasped, and then he looked down to see that his red sneakers were still on. "Don't scare me!" He said, and then to his surprise, his friends laughed, finding it to be funny. 

"So, when do I call for the tow truck?" Shadow asked, unsmiling to the others. 

"No, Sonic, don't!" Tails requested, "Why don't you test Metal-2, and see?" 

"Put him through a test?" Sonic asked, looking down at his friend. 

"Yes, it's only fair that we give him a chance, even if it's a simple test." Tails nodded. 

"I am able to endure tests." Metal-2 told the team, and then Sonic agreed. 

"All right then, prove it. Stand on one foot." And at his word, Metal-2 did so. "Yeah!" Sonic shouted as he leaped into the air, and then he landed. "Okay, put your foot down." He said, and then Metal-2 placed his foot down. "I shall call him…Metal Me!" Sonic grinned. 

"You have lost your mind!" Shadow said to him, "This could still be a trick, you know." 

"Shad, I know a trick of Eggman when I see one, and this is sure not one of them." 

"What if it is a new trick?" Shadow asked, still cautious and wary of the robot. 

"Then I'll learn from it." Sonic answered, simply. 

"Metal sure disliked him, so an enemy of Metal is worth a chance." Knuckles said, and he recalled what happened. "He could make a good security system, maybe so."  

"Okay, what's your point?" Shadow asked the team, still unsmiling. 

"I say we let him stay with us…for now, anyway." Sonic replied, and then Shadow snorted. 

The black hedgehog looked right at the robot with eyes that did not welcome him in. "Beware, I'll be watching." He whispered, and then he turned away to vanish in the darkness.  

"Is he always this way?" Metal-2 asked the team, after Shadow was gone. 

"Maybe when he's out of coffee, but he'll come around." Knuckles answered. 

"In the meantime," Sonic said, "Tails, see if you can learn anything about him." 

"Yeah, ask him some questions." Rouge said, and then the fox looked toward the robot. 

"All right, Metal-2, are you ready for some questions?" Tails asked him. 

"Yes, I am qualified to answer any questions you may have." Metal-2 replied. 

After a moment of thinking, Tails began to ask. "What operating system do you use?" 

"A custom-made one." Metal-2 answered, and then Tails continued asking. 

"How much storage memory do you have? And what about RAM?"

"Storage memory is approximately 1000 gigabytes. RAM is 100 gigabytes." 

"What is your armor made of? And what kind of output do your blasters have?" 

"Armor is titanium-carbon alloy. Blasters are high plasma discharge." 

"How fast can you run? And how about your flying speed?" 

"I run fast, and I can fly very fast." 

"One last question. Why do you have a Russian accent?" 

"Because it's cool." Metal-2 replied, and then Tails finished his questioning, for now. 

"Do you have a house, or a home to live in?" Tikal asked him, shyly. 

"No, after escaping from Robotnik, I have made the forest my refuge." Metal-2 answered. 

"Then you can stay with us in the RV, and travel on the road." Amy pointed to it. 

"I am willing to be a hand of help." Metal-2 assured the leader Sonic. 

"Yes, I'm sure you will be." Sonic said, quietly and he thought of things. 

"Then can he stay with us? Will he be our traveling protector?" Amy asked.

Sonic sighed. "Years ago, I saved Scott's life, and he was a criminal in New York City. He always tells me how even a thief needs a chance, so, I can say the same for him." Then Sonic said to Metal-2, with a welcoming tone in his voice: "Welcome aboard, Metal-2." 


	10. Come to trust

**Chapter 10: Come to trust **

A few days passed like a calm breeze blowing through the trees, and the RV remained in a safe park of Wisconsin, surrounded with a lovely forest. The weather was rather nice lately, so Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were able to enjoy the outdoors together. After traveling up the hiking trail, the team returned to the RV, exhausted but they had a great time with memories to treasure. Metal-2 returned with them, not at all tired because he was a robot, but he found the hiking trail to be interesting. Sonic and the others settled down after the long hike, resting with some cold drinks. Shadow had been watching the robot Metal-2 ever since Sonic decided to give him a chance. The black hedgehog was watchful and alert, hidden in a tree nearby the RV. When night came again, the team slept inside the RV, while Metal-2 stood outside, guarding. Shadow was also guarding in the tree, and he did not allow any sleep to come to his eyes. It had been two nights now, and he still had not slept. He felt his body growing tired, but he refused to rest. When morning arrived, he returned into the RV, only to drink his coffee. 

Sonic grew worried for him, and so when he came back that morning, he talked with him. "Hey, Shadow, it's been sometime now, and you still haven't spoke to me, you haven't slept or eaten anything. You just watch from that tree like a hawk. I'm worried, Shad." He said gently. 

"Don't waste your worrying on me," Shadow said, weakly. "That walking death screwdriver is the one you should worry about before it destroys everything."   

"Look, I know how you feel." Sonic said, "But I think he needs a chance…" 

"IT!" Shadow corrected him, "That thing is an IT!" 

"All right, okay, just calm down, Shadow." Sonic spoke to him calmly. 

Shadow said nothing. He looked away from Sonic and quietly drank from his coffee mug. 

"Shadow, we're still friends, aren't we?" Sonic asked him softly. 

Shadow swallowed his drink down, and then he slightly turned to face him. There was a long pause between them. Then Shadow finally answered. "Yes." He whispered. 

"This won't change it, Shadow. Please don't let this get in our way. We've come too far, went through so much together, so you can't turn away now. It's disloyal and wrong." 

"I understand, Sonic. But for now, just leave me alone." Shadow whispered, sad in his voice. He placed his cup down, and then he stepped outside of the RV. Sonic let him go. When Shadow turned, he saw Metal-2, helping Knuckles fix the broken ladder behind the RV. When Metal-2 looked up to see Shadow, the black hedgehog angrily snorted. "Stay away from me, you stupid robot!" He growled, and then he left the RV again, leaving the team stunned. 

"So, Metal-2, you have any idea how to grow coffee bean plants?" Knuckles asked. 

"I have theories of such things." Metal-2 answered, still holding the RVs ladder up. 

"Maybe we should consider them before Shadow falls apart." Rouge said, quietly. 

"I do not wish to endanger his life." Metal-2 told them. 

"We know," Tails said, "But I think Shadow needs a little time." 

"He didn't even finish his coffee this morning." Sonic said as he stepped toward the team. "That's not like him, and if he keeps this up, he's going to fall down sick or something awful." 

Hearing this, Tikal silently left the team talking behind the RV. She went alone with a sandwich wrapped in a napkin, walking toward the trees, and soon, she found Shadow, watching the campsite, in a tall tree. "Shadow, you want some company up there?" She asked. 

"No, I'd rather be alone now." Shadow answered quietly, never looking down to see her. 

"I made you a sandwich." Tikal offered it to him, in a white napkin. 

"I'm not interested." Shadow refused it, and then Tikal began to climb up to him. Shadow remained silent and still, sitting on a large tree branch, and Tikal sat next to him.  

"Are you hungry?" Tikal asked gently, offering the food to him again. 

Shadow shook his head, no. "You know, I don't trust that thing." He said, quietly. 

"Why not?" Tikal asked him, gently. 

"Because it is an enemy." He replied, slightly turning to face her now.

Then Tikal explained, "But if Sonic is willing to give Metal-2 a chance, we all should try because we trust Sonic as our friend and leader. Don't be so fast to judge without truly knowing." 

Not knowing what to say, Shadow closed his eyes, facing the ground. He sighed, weakly. Then he felt a soft hand rest over his, and he knew it was Tikal. He slightly opened his eyes, looked up at her, and then he saw her smiling. He could not bring himself to smile then, but his heart was pounding. He let his tired eyes close again, slowly. "Please, leave." He whispered. 

Tikal nodded her head, understanding. "Well, the sandwich is for you." She whispered, and then she climbed down the tree, returning to the camp with the others. 

Shadow kept his eyes closed for a long moment, and then he continued watching over the campsite where the RV safely stood. "Maria…I am so…confused…" He whispered. Shadow never touched the sandwich that Tikal had left for him. He continued watching over the camp. 

= = = = = 

When night came to the RV camp again, Sonic stood outside of the RV, waiting for Shadow to return. He always came back every night for coffee, but he was late this time. The blue hedgehog crossed his arms, tapped his foot and looked at the ground, deep in thought. When he heard footsteps, he looked up. There was Shadow, walking slowly toward the RV. Sonic hurried to his side, and Knuckles was close behind him. Sonic smiled at his friend, returning. 

"Shadow, you're back!" Sonic said with gladness. "Come inside. It's getting cold." 

"I came back for coffee." Shadow told him, and his voice was growing weaker. He walked passed Sonic and Knuckles, entered the RV, and he soon came back outside with a cup. He saw Metal-2 return, and the robot stood next to Sonic. "I won't lose track of you." Shadow whispered. 

"I assure you, there is nothing to worry about." Metal-2 said, calmly. 

"Yes, there is…" Shadow murmured as he looked into his cup. 

"What is it, Shadow?" Sonic asked, and everyone listened for an answer. 

"I'm almost out of coffee." Shadow said, and then everyone froze. He sighed and rested a hand on his head, feeling a headache again, and then Sonic whispered something to Knuckles. 

"Okay, Shadow…" Knuckles said, after he was told the plan. "It's time to go inside the RV, have Tikal's hot soup and Amy's breadsticks, and then you're going to sleep." 

Shadow shook his head. "No, I must watch." He said, in refusal. 

"You've watched for a lifetime, but right now, let's go." Sonic said, and then with Knuckles helping him, they led Shadow to the RV. They made him sit down on the passenger seat. When the whole team came to greet him, Shadow realized how much he had missed them. 

"Hey, Tikal, get that soup over here!" Knuckles called from the front of the RV. 

"It's coming. Hang on." Tikal answered, and she poured it into a cup. 

"I made these breadsticks myself, Shadow. Try them. I hope you'll like them." Amy said. 

"Yeah, and some more coffee will arrive any moment now." Tails added, smiling. 

Shadow looked at the crew, very grateful in his eyes. "I don't know what to say, but thanks. And I owe you all an apology." He said, but his friends only smiled at him. 

"No need for that, Shad. Just eat this dinner that we made for you." Sonic said, smiling. 

"All right fine, I'll do it." Shadow finally agreed.

"And do it well, because here comes my soup." Tikal announced, and she carefully placed the soup cup down in front of the hedgehog. Everything was prepared specially for him. Shadow thanked her and everyone there, and then he began to eat, while they watched with gladness. 

The team talked together inside the RV, sharing thoughts and made plans for the next stop in their journey. After the meal and good care, Shadow felt much better and his health was restored. When the girls went out to brush their teeth and prepare for bed, Sonic was alone inside the RV with Shadow. They sat together in the two front seats, just like always, and they watched the stars from the windshield. It was a clear sky that night, so no clouds could ruin their view. It was like watching a movie in the sky, and they sat quietly while watching it, thinking of things and sometimes shared thoughts, gave ideas, or teased each other. Sonic was glad to have it that way. 

"Sonic, you trust that robot now, don't you?" Shadow asked for an honest answer. 

"Well, yeah, I do. He saved Tails, helped us, and proved with actions. After much thought, I wanted to give him a chance. I just think it's the right thing to do." Sonic answered. 

"Then you don't see him as a threat to us?" Shadow asked. 

"No, I don't, and I would never do any thing that would endanger my friends, you know that." Sonic reassured him, and Freeway nodded her head, resting in the hedgehog's lap. 

"I know, and I understand now." Shadow said, and he made a little smile for Freeway. 

Then Sonic heard Metal-2 enter the RV, and he was carrying a cup of coffee, for Shadow.  "Hey, Metal-2, you can set it down there. Thanks for bringing it over here." Sonic said. 

"It was no problem. You are welcome." Metal-2 said, and then he took a step back. 

Shadow looked down at the cup. It was hot and fresh, just how he liked it. He looked at Sonic, who was smiling in the driver's seat, and then Shadow looked at Metal-2. He remembered the things Tikal and Sonic said to him before. "Well, thanks, Metal-2. And I'm sorry that I called you a stupid robot. If my friends are willing to trust you, I'll try." He said, quietly. 

"Apology gladly accepted, Shadow." Metal-2 said, after a moment of surprise. 

"Now with that settled, what's in this coffee? It smells a little different." Shadow noticed. 

"It is Starbucks coffee." Metal-2 answered and then Shadow's eyes widened. 

"Oh, that's the best stuff!" Shadow said, and then Metal-2 looked confused. 

"It is? I always concluded coffee to be coffee." The robot said, standing with his arms crossed. 

"Not all, but some can be different." Shadow said, and then Metal-2 looked down at the floor, deep in thought. Shadow wondered why. "You do understand now, right?" He asked. 

"Quiet, please. I am analyzing." Metal-2 said, and then after another moment of silence, he spoke again. "Yes, I understand how many coffee brands strive to become the best, some add chemicals to reach their goal, lower the price, or simply wrap it up nicely." He said, understanding. 

"I guess that's why some are different, and how there are so many kinds." Sonic said, nodding.   

"It would seem logical." Metal-2 nodded with agreement at the hedgehog. 

Then Shadow took a sip of the coffee to hide his smile. It was a start of coming to trust. 

= = = = = 

The next day…

The crew woke up to see a beautiful morning outside the windows of the RV. It was such a nice place, but Sonic knew that they had to keep moving on, because to know what lies ahead, there was only one-way to find out. The boys stepped outside while the girls made breakfast. 

"Hey, Knuckles, get the water hose up here!" Sonic called from the RV rooftop. 

"Allow me." Metal-2 said, and then Knuckles gave him the hose. Metal-2 flew to the top, without using the ladder, and he gave the needed water hose to Sonic the Hedgehog. 

"Wow! Thanks, Metal-2. That was amazing." Sonic said with surprise. 

"Looks like everything is ready and set to go!" Shadow called from behind the RV. 

"Did we disconnect the electrical cable?" Tails asked, and then Knuckles looked to see. 

"It's been done already. Everything is fine down here!" Knuckles reported. 

"Well, then we're off!" Sonic called, and he climbed down the ladder. He came down to the ground, safely and Metal-2 landed beside him. "Let's go, team! There's much more to see!" Sonic called for them, and then he hopped inside through the driver's side door. 

"It looks like we're going to have to back it up." Shadow said as he looked at the mirror. 

"No sweat, guys. I can handle it." Sonic assured, and then everyone, even Metal-2 held on to something. Sonic played the song Escape from the City, and then he began to drive, backing the RV up from the parking place. The crew held on as things began to move and rattle inside. 

"Sonic, watch it! Lookout!" Shadow warned him of a tree behind them. 

"I see it, Shadow. Thanks." Sonic winked his eye, and then with the RV ready and set, he drove out of the park. The team was together and they were on the road again to follow the sun. 


	11. Minnesota ways

**Chapter 11: Minnesota ways**

The wheels of the RV soon began rolling on Minnesota ground, around and around, traveling with Sonic the Hedgehog as the driver, and his crew as the passengers inside. The road they are traveling on at the moment is quite rough on the wheels, confusing signs, and everything looked the same with trees and hills, a clear sky, fresh air, lots of space, plenty of interesting things to explore, and more trees. No doubt, Minnesota is a wonderful place to see. 

"Sonic, we're going in circles!" Knuckles the echidna let him know, again. 

"No way," Sonic assured, "We are not going in circles. We're heading west, like our plan." 

"But those trees looks familiar…" Knuckles noticed as he looked outside a window. 

"Of course, they do. They're pine." Rouge explained, and then she returned to her book. 

Freeway yawned, and then she hopped off the sofa to see Amy Rose and Tikal, playing a game of chess at the small table. The fawn could not see the board because she was not tall enough. She stood as tall as she could, but she saw nothing. She looked a little sad for that reason, and then, gently, she felt robotic hands lift her up, and then she was in the arms on Metal-2.

"The best view is from up here, little fellow." Metal-2 told the young fawn. Then Freeway nodded, smiling and so she nestled in the robot's arms, watching the game.   

In the passenger seat, Shadow watched them for a moment, and then he turned back to the windshield. "How are we doing on fuel, Sonic?" He asked the driver. 

"For around here, not too bad, but we need to refill soon." Sonic answered. "I was thinking maybe we should stop, have a look at the map, and plan ahead to reach a town." 

"My laptop computer needs its battery recharged, so we'll have to do it the old fashion way." Tails told the hedgehog as he held an old road map in his hands.   

"That's fine, and besides, I'm sure everyone here needs a stop to rest." Sonic nodded. 

Then Shadow took his music headphones off. "What did you say?" He asked.

"I was wondering if we should stop and have a rest, alert co-pilot." Sonic grinned. 

"Sounds okay with me, sure." Shadow agreed, and then he returned to his music. "Oh, I'm going down the highway, gonna do as I please. I'm going down the highway to be free…" He continued humming the song to himself, while Tails stared with shock, and Sonic gulped. 

"I'll pretend I never heard that." The driver whispered, and then he looked for a place to stop.

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

Somewhere else in Minnesota, Dr. Eggman had to stop his huge black truck to repair Metal Sonic in a laboratory, hidden from the eyes. Chaos went inside with the scientist, whining and crying for the damaged robot hedgehog. He blew his nose on a red bandana, honking loudly. Metal Sonic was placed down on a steel table to be repaired in the laboratory room. Eggman was still not quite sure what happened, and so he tried to think, but Chaos made that difficult. 

"Stop that whining!" Eggman commanded him. "Just tell me what happened." 

Chaos continued crying, unable to answer or speak, and then Metal gave an answer, hardly able to speak, but he did his best. "It…was…Metal-2…" The robot quietly told him. 

"What?! MS-02?" Eggman gasped. "Oh no! Not that terrible mistake again!" 

"Don't die Metal, please don't go to hog heaven!" Chaos whined again. The robot gave no answer, and the red light in his eyes turned off, leaving nothing but black to see. 

"It must be true…" Eggman said, "Only Metal Sonic-2 could cause this damage to him." 

"Oh, Metal! No!" Chaos cried again, burying his face in the bandana.  

"Be quiet!" Eggman said, annoyed at the whining. "He can be repaired." 

"How…how is a pear going to help him?" Chaos sniffed. 

"No, I can bring him back." The scientist said, simply. "It's the head that needs fixing." 

"And he always says my head needs fixing." Chaos remembered, finally calming down. 

"Well, let's get to work…" Eggman said, and then he began to work on the robot. 

It proved to be hard to continue when Chaos tried to stop him from using sharp tools, thinking it would hurt Metal, but Eggman tried to assure him that it was for the best. Chaos could hardly stand to watch, but it was less than an hour later, when Metal Sonic began to glow red in his eyes again. The robot clenched its cold metal fist, testing its movements. After a scan, Eggman finished working on Metal, and the robot was completely repaired. Chaos was so happy that it was over and to see the robot back again. While Eggman put the tools away, Metal sat up, turned his head and then he looked down at himself as if trying to remember everything that happened. Then Chaos came running into the room with weeds, but he called them flowers. 

"Hey, Metal! I'm so glad you're better, and look, I brought you some flowers!" Chaos showed the weeds to him, and then Metal fell backward on the table, fainting. "Yep, he's better, all right! Yippee! Hooray!" Chaos happily cheered, and then Eggman shook his head, sighing. 

= = = = = 

Back to the heroes…

On the side of a lonely Minnesota road, the RV stopped with tall green trees to the right and to left, appearing as a wall of trees in the area. It was nice and quiet there with birds singing and the lovely sun shining down, it was warm with a gentle breeze blowing through the tress, causing a musical tone to be heard in the land. The hills were as natural temples, great for pictures too. 

Amy lifted her camera as she snapped another photo. "Oh, that's so nice!" She said. 

"The hills are beautiful here," Tikal added. "I have heard they can be lovely at night also." 

"We could be out of here by then." Rouge said, "The boys are making plans now." 

"Well, let's just enjoy it while we can." Tikal said, and then Amy took another photo. 

On top of the RV, the males of the crew made plans to stop in the nearest town to refill the RV before they run dry on fuel. They looked down at the map again, thinking. 

"So, are we following the red line or the blue line?" Tails asked, pointing at the map. 

"Blue." Sonic answered, but Knuckles said, "Red." 

"I don't know…" Shadow said, "The black line looks to be the safest way there." 

"Yeah right." Sonic and Knuckles said, together. They shook their heads. 

"I agree with Shadow." Metal-2 said, "The black line on the map is the shortest and fastest route." 

"Hey, I'm the fastest!" Sonic said, and then Shadow rolled his eyes. 

Leaving them to settle things, we look back on the girls of the team as they walk nearby the RV, and Freeway hopped over one rock after another until she came in front of a berry bush. She sniffed them to make sure they were good, and then she ate a few. When the girls found the fawn, they also found the berry bush. Amy chuckled, and then she took a photo of Freeway. 

"These are blueberries." Tikal said, after taking a look. "If we gather some, we could make a berry pie." Then Freeway nodded her head in agreement, and Amy agreed also.  

"That sounds wonderful, Tikal. Let's try it." Amy said, and then she helped Tikal gather them. 

Rouge held the camera so Amy could help Tikal. Freeway tried to help them with the berries, but she found it better to eat them right away. Then suddenly, they heard a growl, and it was nobody's stomach. Rouge recognized it as a bear growl; not something you want to hear. 

"Tikal, Amy, back away, slowly." Rouge whispered, and she stepped away with Tikal following. Freeway looked up and saw them leaving, so she followed them, but Amy did not know. 

"Amy, get away from there!" Tikal warned the hedgehog as a large shadow came over her. 

"What…is…this?" Amy asked, slowly as she turned and looked up to face a tall bear. "Oh, my word, you look hungry! May I recommend blueberries?" Amy screamed, and then she ran. Rouge and Tikal ran with her and Freeway back to the RV, where the boys were at the time. 

"There is a disturbance…" Metal-2 warned the others with him. 

"What's happening?" Tails asked, and then he looked to where the robot pointed. 

"Hot chili peppers, it's a bear!" Knuckles gasped when he saw its large size. 

"And it's not Smokey, it's hungry! Let's go, on the double!" Sonic called, and then he jumped down with Shadow, to the ground and the team followed them. 

"Sonic!" Amy screamed, and she ran to him with Rouge and Tikal running passed them. 

"Go on, head for the RV!" Sonic told her, and then he took Freeway inside with them. Shadow followed Sonic inside, but Metal-2 turned to the bear, ready to fire his blasters. 

"No, Metal-2, don't hurt him!" Tails said, and he pulled the robot's arm away. 

"Why not? It is endangering the others." Metal-2 said, refusing to move. 

"He could have a family, and he's only protecting his homeland! Let's go in with the crew!" 

"Very well, Tails. Acknowledged." Metal-2 agreed, and then they both entered the RV. Then Sonic drove out of the area, leaving the bear to enjoy the blueberries alone. 

"That was a close shave." Sonic said after a sigh of relief, and he continued driving. 

Shadow felt Freeway tremble as she rested in his lap. She was breathing heavily, her heart was racing underneath his fingers, and her eyes were wide opened. Shadow stroked her head, trying to calm the fawn, but then she closed her eyes, softly crying after the frightening time.  

"Is she okay?" Sonic asked when he heard the quiet sound. 

"Yeah, but just a little shaken up." Shadow answered, and he continued holding the fawn. 

"Play peek-a-boo with her. That always makes her laugh." Tails told them. 

"What? Peek-a-boo?" Shadow asked, unfamiliar with it. 

"Yeah," Amy said, "You just cover you face with your hands, and then quickly remove them, and say, Peek-a-boo." She explained, and then Shadow sighed, looking down at the scared fawn. 

"All right, I'll give it a shot." He said, and then he covered his face with both of his hands. Freeway sniffed, blinking tears away, and then she heard Shadow's voice. "Freeway?" He whispered, and then the deer looked up at his face. She wondered why he covered it, and she looked at him with wonder. Then he suddenly removed his hands. "Peek-a-boo!" He said.

Freeway laughed, and then not only her, but also the entire RV crew began laughing including Metal-2. Shadow had done it so well, that he lifted everyone's heart to cheer up, even his own. And so, after escaping to safety with a plan made and a road chosen, they drove on.

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

Metal Sonic made his way down the road, flying above it, of course to avoid cars. He landed down to the ground, on a hill to scan the area for any possible RVs, and then Chaos came in for a landing next to him, using an umbrella to come down safely like a leaf. 

"We're here!" Chaos announced, proudly, and his voice echoed through the hills. 

"Silence!" Metal Sonic snapped, angrily, and then he continued thinking of a plan.  

"Oh, don't feel so bad, Metal." Chaos said to him, "I know you didn't really mean it when you tried to blast me to a crisp back in that RV Park. All is forgiven." 

"That was not me, but to blast you sounds very tempting at the moment." Metal said. 

"How can you be tempted? You're not even ticklish." Chaos reminded him.  

"Forget it, goofball. Right now, we must find the RV with the hedgehog." Metal explained. 

"And the other you, too?" Chaos asked, "Will he be there with them? Is he near?" 

"So many questions…" Metal sighed, and then he slowly shook his head. 

"Well, I'm very curious, and that's how I learn, by asking lots of questions--" 

"Be quiet!" Metal scolded him. "I am trying to think, you miserable blue tick!" 

"At least I know now for real sure that he's better." Chaos whispered to himself. 

In the meantime, the RV traveled into a town of Minnesota, to refill the fuel tank. Sonic the Hedgehog drove in with no trouble, but he wondered if they were being followed again. He turned to Shadow, who was in the passenger seat, sitting next to him as the driver. 

"Shadow, you think something will go wrong?" Sonic asked him. 

But Shadow did not hear him. He was using his music headphones again, and Freeway was taking a nap on him. Sonic sighed quietly to himself, and then he set his mind back on the road, to drive. They soon entered the town with ease, but again, Sonic kept wondering. He decided to watch.


	12. Chicken run

**Chapter 12: Chicken run**

Low on fuel in Minnesota, the RV stopped in a small town where Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew refilled it, washed the windshield and looked over the tires. When they saw that everything was in fine working condition, they followed their road plan, using the map, and that led them to North Dakota, where they were stunned at the wonderful sights there. It was cold the morning they arrived, but Sonic and his friends hardly noticed it. It was unforgettable to see it.  

"This is so cool!" Sonic said it again when he made the RV stop to see a hill. 

"I would call it cold." Shadow corrected him, and then he took another sip of hot coffee. 

"This whole place is great!" Amy added, "I can hardly believe what I'm seeing." 

"I can," Tikal said, "And you have lots of good pictures to prove it to yourself." She chuckled. 

"Those were of Minnesota, but I need pictures of this area also." Amy told her. 

"It all looks the same to me." Rouge said, and then she finished her breakfast. 

"It should be exciting to see the lakes in the area. I heard they're stunning." Tails reported. 

"Is that what your laptop says?" Knuckles asked, opening one eye. 

"No, I said it." Tails answered, and then he continued typing on his computer. 

"When the sun is high, it will be warm again." Sonic told his friends with him. 

"Let's hope you're right, prophet Sonic." Shadow said, in a joking way. Just then, the sun began to shine its light, and the air began to warm up outside, just as he said it would. 

"You see, Shadow? What did I tell you?" Sonic asked, and then he began to drive again. Soon after that, the RV stopped when Sonic saw a farm with a large red barn, horses, cattle, and many chickens, a few goats and sheep together, and one big black bull. 

"Oh, this would make a great picture!" Amy pointed outside the window, smiling. 

Sonic nodded his head. "Well, okay, you girls go take your pictures, while I take a look a that fan belt. It has been acting funny again, ever since we left Minnesota back there." 

"Is it broken again?" Knuckles asked as he stepped outside with the hedgehog. 

"No, I don't think so." Sonic answered, and then Shadow finished for him: "You hope not." 

"I'm sure it's fine, and if not, we do have a spare." Tails reminded them. 

Metal-2 lifted the hood of the RV, and then they looked in. Sonic and Knuckles were too close, and so they knocked each other's heads, causing a little pain. 

"Ouch!" Sonic yelped, backing away slightly, but Knuckles did not seem to hurt as much. 

"I must have a hard head." The red echidna said, and then he grinned. 

"That's for sure!" Sonic nodded with a little anger, and then he closed his eyes. "Ouch." 

"The fan belt is in good working condition." Metal-2 reported before closing the hood. 

"That's perfect." Shadow said, and then he looked down at the left tire. "Uh-oh…" 

"What do you mean by uh-oh?" Metal-2 asked the black hedgehog. 

"Look, we've got a flat tire." Shadow replied, and then Sonic looked down to see it. 

"Dog gone it, he's right." Sonic said, and then he stood up to face the others. "We'll have to lift the front of the RV long enough to get the new tire on." He explained. 

"Wait, I'll get the spare tire." Knuckles volunteered, and he soon returned with it. 

"Great work, but how do we lift this huge thing?" Sonic asked, and he tried to think. 

"Leave the lifting to me." Metal-2 said, and then he stepped toward the front of the RV. 

"Metal-2, what are you doing?" Tails asked, and then he suddenly realized it. 

"Simple, I shall lift the RV." Metal-2 answered, and the crew stared with amazement as the robot gripped the bumper in front of the RV with both hands, and slowly, it was lifted off the ground. 

"Whoa, I wonder what cereal he had for breakfast!" Knuckles gasped in total surprise. 

"I do not eat anything at anytime." Metal-2 told him, still holding the front of the RV slightly off from the ground, and enough for a tire to be changed. 

"That explains your flat tummy," Sonic said, "But anyway, thanks! Guys, let's get to work!" 

"I'm on it." Shadow said, and he knelt down to remove the flat tire from the RV. 

"I hope you have a really good grip on that thing." Tails hoped, and the robot nodded. 

"I will never allow it to flatten any of you." Metal-2 assured the crew, and they trusted him. 

Sonic knelt down beside Shadow, where the flat tire was located. "You're doing it wrong, Shad." Sonic said, and he pointed to the RV tire, which was very flat with a nail in it. 

"Smart Alec." Shadow snorted, and then Sonic shook his head, no. 

"Wrong again. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He reminded his traveling partner. 

"I see," Shadow said, "But you know, I can't let you bother me. Your pestering days are coming to an end!" And after hearing that, Sonic gulped, but then he grinned, knowing it was play. 

"All right, Shadow, it's time for me to finish this. Step aside." Sonic said, and then he finished removing the flat tire from the RV. It was done very well, because of teamwork. "Okay, Tails, take the flat, and Knuckles, bring the spare over here!" Sonic called.

"Coming right up!" Knuckles said, and so he made his way to them with the new tire. 

"Oh, boy, this looks swell." Sonic said, and he took the tire. "Thanks, Knuckles." 

"Hey, don't thank me. It's Goodyear." Knuckles grinned, and the hedgehogs looked confused.

"Whatever." Sonic and Shadow sighed, shaking their heads, and then they continued working. After placing the new tire on, the two hedgehogs stood up, backed away to safety, and then Sonic gave the signal. "Okay, Metal-2, let it down, nice and easy." He instructed. The robot did so, and then the RV stood as good as new once again. The job was finished and done well. 

"Yahoo! We did it!" Sonic and his crew cheered, leaping into the air for victory. Then suddenly, they heard clapping from behind them, so they turned around, surprised to see the girls. 

"Hey, I thought you were over there, taking pictures." Tails said, pointing toward them. 

"We were," Rouge said, "But we found something more interesting…" 

"You mean us?" Knuckles asked, and then he gulped when Rouge nodded her head, yes. 

"You guys look so cute when you change a flat tire!" Amy said with a giggle. 

"Yes, it is a very noble sight to see. You are very brave." Tikal added, nodding her head. 

"Oh, really?" Shadow asked, and then he looked down at himself. He brushed the dirt away. 

"Oh, Sonic, smile for the camera for me!" Amy requested, and she ran to him. 

"Oh no!" Sonic gasped, and he turned to run, but she already reached him with a hug. 

"My sweet heroic hedgehog!" Amy squealed, giving him a tight squeeze. 

"I am NOT your sweet hedgehog!" Sonic denied, and then he jumped for freedom. Amy fell backward to the ground, unharmed and she smiled with delight, blinking her eyes. 

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" Amy asked, and then she sighed with her heart pounding. 

Tails grinned at the sight, and then he looked down to the ground where Sonic was last seen, standing. He saw the keys to the RV, and so Sonic must have dropped them before running. Then the fox watched with surprise as a white chicken came over, crossing the road. She saw the keys, how they were nice and shiny, and so with a peck, she took the keys, and ran away, chuckling. She ran passed Shadow, and he gasped with shock when he saw the chicken with the keys. 

"Shadow, do we have spare keys to the RV?" Tails asked, and then Shadow shook his head. 

"No!" He answered, and then he pointed toward the white fowl. "Get that chicken!" 

"Right! Let's go!" Tails said, and then he ran with Shadow. 

"Hey, don't race without me!" Sonic shouted at them, and he ran toward the fox and hedgehog. 

"Wait for me, Sonic!" Amy called, and she ran with her camera after the others. Rouge shrugged her shoulders, and then she ran after them with Tikal and Freeway closely following. 

"Where are they going?" Metal-2 wondered, and then he said, "I will go, always the protector." He ran after the crew as they climbed, jumped or crawled under a fence, depending on which one. The robot came in front of Tails, stopping him. "Halt! What is the meaning of this?" He asked. 

"That chicken stole the keys for the RV!" Tails replied, between heavy breaths. 

"Then I will blast it." Metal-2 said, and he aimed for it, directly. 

"No!" Tails gasped, gripping the robotic arm. "You can't do it! Stop, Metal-2, don't!" 

"But it is a lawbreaker, and I was designed to be a killing machine." Metal-2 told him.

"Look, chickens don't know any laws, and you must control yourself!" Tails said, firmly. 

"Why?" Metal-2 asked, not quite understanding. 

"Because you must, okay? Trust me on this. Now, we're going to get the keys back from the chicken without blowing anything up or killing anything. And I order you to help me." 

"Acknowledged, Tails." Metal-2 understood, and then he joined the crew with the fox. 

Shadow leaped over a haystack, reaching the chicken with the RV keys. "There's no time to play games, my fine feathered foe!" He said, and then the chicken ran in a panic, away from him. 

"Easy, Shadow. We'll get them back." Sonic said, after landing on the ground beside him. 

"This is not as easy as it looks." Shadow snorted, crossing his arms with an annoyed look. 

"There it goes!" Amy pointed to the white chicken. "It's heading for the red barn!" 

"I'm red, so I'll get it!" Knuckles said, and with a leap, he began gliding his way there. But his gliding became sliding when the wind changed its way, making him lose his balance. The red echidna fell to the ground, behind the red barn, opening an eye to see the chicken enter it. 

"Knuckles!" Sonic called, running with the crew close behind him. He quickly came to his friend, and in time to help him stand up again. Knuckles accepted his help, which was rare. 

"It went in there!" Rouge reported, and with her finger, she pointed to the red building. 

"Inside that barn?" Sonic asked, standing on the tips of his toes, looking toward it. 

"I saw that chicken go in there, and more importantly, I saw it go in with the keys as well. You saw it too, right?" Knuckles asked Amy, and the girl hedgehog nodded her head.

"Well, yeah." Amy answered him, standing next to Tikal and Freeway. 

Sonic stood firmly, and yet he was calm. "I don't know what this chicken run is all about, but I'll find it soon or sooner, and get the keys back to us, where they belong!" He said. 

"All right!" Knuckles shouted with agreement, and Shadow stood quietly beside him. 

"Let's go, team!" Sonic called, and then he ran toward the barn building, but then he suddenly froze when he heard a familiar robotic voice above him. 

"Now I have you, hedgehog!" Metal Sonic said, and then he slowly descended down from the barn's rooftop, down to the ground in front of Sonic the Hedgehog, and they faced each other. 

"Whoa, first a chicken, and now an ugly turkey!" Sonic said, as he stood firm. 

"I'll save you for dessert, you foul blue spike. I have some unfinished business to take care of, starting with that reject of tin!" Metal Sonic pointed at Metal-2, who landed on the ground. 

"So, we meet again." Metal-2 said to the other robot, remembering it well. 

"We meet for the last time!" Metal Sonic said as he raised his weapon toward him, but before he could fire, the white chicken came running outside, jumping over the robot's head. This gave Metal-2 the chance to fire, and he did, but Metal Sonic escaped from the attack. "Nice try, reject!" Metal Sonic said, "It will never be a challenge for me to send you back to the junkyard!" After hearing that, Metal-2 flew after the robot hedgehog, away from the crew. 

"Metal-2, come back here!" Tails called for him, but both of the robots were gone. 

"At least we got the keys back." Knuckles sighed with relief when he saw Sonic holding them. 

"Yes, but we must find Metal-2, before something horrible happens!" Sonic told them.

"What? Nothing horrible happened yet? You've got to be kidding!" Shadow said, and then he saw a goat with horns, unhappy at his words. "Well, let me rephrase that…" He gulped. 

"Go for the RV, run!" Sonic called for his crew, and then he ran for it as they followed. When they returned, they were surprised and glad to see Metal-2 already there, unharmed and safe. 

"Metal-2, you're here, you're back!" Tails shouted with gladness, so happy to see him. 

"What happened up there?" Sonic asked Metal-2, after seeing the other robot nowhere. 

"I fired a clear shot at him while in midair, but I have lost track of him." Metal-2 replied. 

"Is he gone?" Knuckles asked, and he looked around again to be real sure. 

"Affirmative." Metal-2 answered, and then Sonic felt relief as well as his friends with him. 

"Now with that over and done, let's hit the road again, guys!" Sonic called, and then he climbed inside the RV while his team entered through the other door. When everyone was safely seated in their own place, the doors closed, the engine turned on, and Sonic took control, driving them out. It was a close call, and after the chicken run, Sonic and his friends moved on in the journey.


	13. Mount Rushmore

**Chapter 13: Mount Rushmore**

North Dakota proved to be a place and time the RV crew will never forget, and now, leaving it behind, they came to South Dakota, which is right below it. Shadow was driving after Sonic had worn himself out by driving in North Dakota, so they switched places. Sonic rested in the front passenger seat, and Shadow sat as the driver with the wheel and keys. The crew with them watched the windows as the RV drove passed many tall trees, which were beautiful. It appeared to be a whole city of trees with a clear blue sky above. Now with the location known, pictured and colored, we will join them inside the white RV with blue stripes, and see them. 

"Hey, what's the difference between North and South Dakota?" Knuckles asked, wondering.  

"That's too easy." Sonic said, "One is north and the other is south." He grinned. 

"Very funny, Sonic." Knuckles said, and he was clearly annoyed at the answer. 

"I think South Dakota has more water around." Rouge noticed as she watched a window. 

Tikal sighed. "All I see is trees and rocks." She said, quietly to herself. 

"Hey, guys!" Tails called, after he finished reading. "I found something that sounds really neat. Here, in South Dakota is a place called Mount Rushmore. I think we're close to it now." 

"That sounds interesting." Metal-2 agreed with a nod of approval. 

"What else does it say about Mount Rushmore?" Shadow asked, still driving the RV. 

Tails pressed a few keys on his computer board, and then he read: "This epic sculpture features the faces of four exalted American presidents: George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln. South Dakota's Black Hills provide the backdrop for Mount Rushmore, the world's greatest mountain carving. These 60-foot high faces, 500 feet up, look out over a setting of pine, spruce, birch, and aspen in the clear western air…" 

"The four famous guys in rock…" Knuckles said, and thought of himself as one of them. 

Rouge watched him, and she crossed her arms. "I know what you're thinking." She said. 

Just then, Shadow saw a sign ahead of them, and he told the crew. "We have just entered Keystone. That's where the park is, so I'll find a place to stop." 

"So, I guess we're off to see the four famous guys in rock." Sonic said from the passenger seat with Freeway. He saw Shadow nod as a reply, and the black hedgehog drove them in the park.

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

"Metal, come home!" Chaos called again from a hilltop in South Dakota. 

"You don't have to call him. He will return soon." Dr. Eggman reminded him. He sat inside the black truck, but Chaos stood outside, and he had been waiting for the robot's return. 

"Oh, if anything happened to Metal, I'll never forgive myself." Chaos sniffed. While he continued watching from the hill, Metal Sonic returned, and he quietly landed beside the black truck of Dr. Eggman, but Chaos did not notice that the robot was behind him. 

"So, there you are, Metal. I have been waiting for you." Eggman said. 

"Of course, boss. I'm always worth the wait." Metal said, and then he winked. 

"Did you get the hedgehog?" Eggman asked him, "And what about the RV? Report." 

"Metal-2 is helping them. I saw him for myself. He is with the hedgehog's crew." Metal then explained, "I was in the process of destroying the RV, but he attacked me. I escaped." 

"You escaped?" Eggman asked, and then the robot nodded his head. 

"Yes, I escaped to return and serve you." Metal answered, which pleased the scientist. 

"Very well," said Eggman, "We can track them down again, find them without being detected, and then you and Chaos will finish Metal-2. I have a plan or two for him." He grinned. 

"By your command." Metal nodded, obeying. Then he turned and took Chaos by the arm as the truck's engine started. "Let's go, waterfall. We've got a job." He told him. 

"Oh, Metal, you're alive! You came back to me!" Chaos cheered, happily while being dragged. 

= = = = = 

Location: Keystone, South Dakota…

When the crew came to a stop, they stepped outside and saw Mount Rushmore, I can tell how they looked with just one word, and that is stunned. They were so amazed and could hardly believe the spectacular view of the place, and the unforgettable sight became a treasured memory in their minds. Of course, Amy was taking pictures with her camera. The others looked on, gazing up at Mount Rushmore. Knuckles still believed that he could be up there with the presidents, one day. 

"Right beside Abraham Lincoln would be just right, and fine with me." The echidna nodded. 

"Enough with your daydreams of being on Mount Rushmore." Rouge sighed, angrily. 

Shadow agreed. "Yeah, and besides, you're not even a president." 

"No, but I would make a really good one." Knuckles said, assured with himself. 

"I don't know…" Sonic said, "I think if you were, the taxes would make everyone slaves." 

"What makes you say that? It's not very nice of you." Knuckles said, annoyed. 

"It's a simple fact, that's all." Sonic replied, "Echidnas are known to stir up trouble." 

"And guess what trouble is…" Knuckles growled, looking right at the blue hedgehog.  

"Hold it!" Amy stopped the fight. "The fact is your quills could poke Mr. Lincoln's eyes."

Then Knuckles gasped. "Oh no! I would never have that happen!" 

"Then I guess its back to being a treasure hunter, huh?" Sonic asked him. 

Knuckles shrugged. "Yeah, it's a job nobody else wants, and so I took it." He smiled. 

Shadow left them to continue talking, and he walked a little further on. Freeway followed him, and Metal-2 was watching over the RV, not too far away from the crew. Shadow did not notice Tikal with the others, so he wondered where she could have gone. He turned and looked, and then he saw her, sitting on a bench, alone and appeared to be in deep thought. Quietly, Shadow sat down beside her, to have a rest and to see how she was doing. He cleared his throat. 

"Is anything wrong?" Shadow asked the female echidna, quietly. 

Tikal blinked her eyes, and then she looked up to face him. She forced a smile to appear on her face. "No, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all." She answered. 

Shadow nodded with understanding. "I see. But don't you want to look at Mount Rushmore?" 

"I already did, but I had to sit down. I don't feel well." Tikal replied, quietly. 

"Carsick?" Shadow asked her with concern. 

Tikal shook her head. "No, it's not like that. It was just a hard day, I guess." She sighed. 

Shadow wanted to ask if she would like to go for a walk with him, but he felt nervous to ask. He wanted to help, somehow. He opened his mouth to ask, but then he heard Amy nearby. 

"Oh no!" Amy gasped as her eyes widened. She shook her camera, but something was wrong. 

"What's wrong now, Amy?" Sonic asked her, standing with his arms crossed. 

"Something is wrong with my camera, it won't work! I gotta go back to the RV!" And with that said, Amy turned and ran to the RV, and she came to the robot hedgehog.

"Is my assistance needed?" Metal-2 asked, as he stood closely beside the RV, watching. 

"Metal-2, my camera is broken, I think. Please help me with it." Amy requested. 

"Of course, I will." Metal-2 agreed, and then the camera was given to him. After he looked over it for a few moments, he made the needed repair, adjusted it, and then he returned it. 

"It's fine again. Thanks, Metal-2, it works great now." Amy said, very grateful. 

"You're welcome." Metal-2 said, and then Amy returned to the crew, to finish her pictures. 

Sonic stretched his legs, warming them up in case he would run into a surprise race, and Tails was reading about Mount Rushmore on a board, nearby the blue hedgehog. Tails wrote down a few notes, saved them on his computer, and then Sonic began to run in place, restless. 

"This is very interesting, Sonic." Tails said to him, "I have been reading about Mount Rushmore, and even made a folder for my laptop to save the data I have collected." 

Sonic stopped running in place, and took a few breaths before he spoke. "Yeah, whatever you say, little bud. I'm glad everyone is having a whale of a time here. It's rewarding to me." 

"But you like this place too, right?" Tails asked him, turning to face the blue hedgehog. 

"Sure, it's really cool." Sonic replied, "There's no way I'll ever forget this area." 

Then suddenly without warning, Metal Sonic landed between Sonic and Tails, armed and dangerous. Tails fell backward with shock at the sight of the robot, and it turned to attack the young fox, but Sonic quickly jumped, landing to block the attack, quite courageously. 

"You will not touch him!" Sonic said, growling through clenched teeth, staring at the enemy. 

"I will do more than that, hedgehog! Now, you must comply and surrender yourselves!" Metal Sonic demanded, but then he heard a voice behind him, surprising everyone. 

"Resistance is not futile!" Metal-2 said, standing behind the robot villain. 

"You!" Metal Sonic hatefully said to him, turning to face the other robot. 

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe we have something to settle, do we not?" Metal-2 asked. 

"You are always wrong!" Metal Sonic said, "But I agree there is something to settle, however, you will never see the end of it!" He moved in to attack, and the two robots began to fight.   

Sonic turned back to Tails, and he lifted his friend to stand. "Are you all right?" He asked. 

"Yes." Tails nodded, but he seemed a little frightened after the experience. 

Then they heard laughter behind them, and they looked up to see Dr. Eggman in his flying ship. He was wearing a thick jacket, because he was cold. The weather seemed fine to the crew, but…

"South Dakota is too cold for human life!" The scientist said, shivering. "But anyway, down to my business. You, hedgehog, will meet your end right here!" He pointed. 

Sonic looked down to where the scientist had pointed. "Not what I had in mind, Eggman!" The hedgehog said. He looked up to face him. "If you think you can take me down, you're wrong!" 

"Very wrong!" Knuckles added, and he stood beside Sonic. "Your game is over, Eggman!" 

"Oh, but I didn't even start it, you red trouble maker!" Eggman laughed out loud. 

"He's up to no good again!" Amy warned the crew, and they nodded. 

"He is nothing but bad news." Rouge said, and she pointed toward the mad scientist. 

"HA! You will pay for saying that, bat!" Eggman pressed a button from his ship's control panel, and then a song began to play. "I am the Eggman, that's what I am! I am the Eggman, and I've got a master plan!" He played his theme song by mistake. "Whoops!" Eggman gasped, and he quickly turned it off while the crew stared with surprise and confusion. "Well, if my first attack plan won't work, I'll go to plan B, my favorite! I shall blow Mount Rushmore to kingdom come, along with the four famous guys in rock! Farewell, knucklehead!" He laughed, escaping. 

"I won't allow that!" Knuckles said, and he leaped into the air, after the ship. The red echidna thrust his sharp knuckles into a weak point of the ship, so it began to vibrate, losing control. 

"Uh-oh! I think something went wrong! My ship is out of control!" Eggman said, and to his horror and disappointment, his ship went far down a cliff, but Knuckles was still with it. 

"KNUCKLES!" The crew called when the ship disappeared from sight. They stood in silence, waiting for an answer, but only the wind was heard, softly blowing. They sadly looked down to the ground, but then they heard panting, and before they knew it, they saw Knuckles, alive and safe. He climbed up, and fell onto his back, exhausted from the hard climb. 

"Knuckles!" They called, and ran to him with gladness. The echidna sat up, panting. 

"Hey, guys. Long time no see." Knuckles said to his friends, which gathered around him. 

"You were terrific, Knuckles!" Rouge said, happily, and she hugged him. 

"I'm always terrific." Knuckles said, winking an eye, and Sonic shook his head. 

Just then, Metal Sonic was seen, damaged and falling down the cliff after Metal-2 threw him away from the RV. Chaos came running for the falling robot, holding a First-Aid kit. 

"Metal, I can save you!" Chaos called, and he ran down the hill to find the defeated robot. The crew stood together again, safe after the attacks, and they let out a shout for victory. 

"Thank goodness, everything's all right again!" Amy said with great relief. 

"Yeah, it was great, but for now, let's get back on the road again!" Sonic called, and they all agreed to go. "I'll race you there!" Sonic playfully challenged his friends, and they ran toward the RV, racing. To the crew's surprise, Tails won, because Metal-2 gave him a lift. They laughed at the end of the game, and then back on the road they went, heading to another adventure. 


	14. Denver virus

**Chapter 14: Denver virus **

It was late at night, and Sonic the Hedgehog remained awake, driving the RV through Nebraska. Shadow fell asleep in the passenger seat, after fighting it. Of course, Metal-2 had no need for rest, so he stood awake, watching and sometimes helped the driver navigate through the dark, and find signs for direction. The crew slept inside, peacefully, while Sonic drove them out. 

Sonic yawned, sleepily. "We'll reach Colorado soon." He whispered to the robot.

"Acknowledged." Metal-2 said, quietly standing beside the driver's seat. 

"When we get there, the RV will need a refill." Sonic reported, after checking the fuel level. 

"The propane tank is low, also." Metal-2 told the blue hedgehog. 

"Oh, and what about the water tank? How is that holding?" Sonic asked him. 

"Very low." Metal-2 answered, and then Sonic nodded his head, understanding. 

"I guess we're low on everything. But when we get to Denver, we'll find what we need."

"Denver is a city of Colorado." Metal-2 remembered. "I have never been there before." 

"Neither have I." Sonic said, "But that makes it more special, don't you think?"    

Metal-2 slightly turned his head with wonder. "I do not understand." He said. 

"Well, it's really simple, Metal-2. You see, when you go someplace you have never seen before, you feel excited because you have no idea what to expect. It gives you a sense of adventure." 

"But I am incapable of feeling excited." The robot reminded him. 

Then Sonic quietly sighed. "I forgot." He whispered, "But it doesn't matter. You'll get it." 

Metal-2 shrugged his shoulders, and then the two returned to the driving, watching the windshield in front of them. When they reached Colorado, Sonic could not drive any further. He needed sleep, so he found a place to park, safe and quiet, and he stopped there. They would leave in the morning; enter the city called Denver to restore what was needed for the RV, and supplies. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

"For the last time, stay away from me!" Metal Sonic yelled at Chaos, who tried to 'help.' 

"But Metal, I only want to help." Chaos offered a bandage for the robot's damaged hand. 

"No!" Metal slapped it away. "I am functioning normally, in no need for any attention."   

"Well, that's good. Then I guess I don't need this anymore." Chaos said, and then he tossed the bandage away, and it fell on Dr. Eggman's head, blinding him. 

"HEY!" Eggman yelled, and stood up from his work chair, shaking his head. He gripped the bandage, threw it off of him and to the floor, and then he looked toward them. When he looked at them, Metal continued standing quietly, while Chaos whistled, closing his eyes. "Forget it." Eggman sighed, angrily. "I must think of a new plan to eliminate that hedgehog." He said.  

"Where are they now, anyway?" Chaos asked, curiously looking at Metal Sonic. 

"They're somewhere in Colorado, according to the radar." The robot replied. 

"Hmm…" Chaos thought. "If only we could stop them from moving…" 

"That's it!" Eggman shouted with an idea. "My new invention will stop him right in his tracks, and Metal-2 will be my first target. I'm so perfectly evil; I scare even myself!" He laughed. 

"I cannot believe this." Metal shook his head and Eggman ran passed him, into another room. 

"Oh, boy!" Chaos proudly cheered for himself. "I thought of a good plan, all by myself." 

Metal nodded. "I agree that it's a plan, but it's a goofy one." He shrugged. 

"Hey, it's better than nothing." Chaos said, "I think I could invent something also." 

"You invent nothing but headaches, trouble, problems, failure, and foolishness! You can't do anything right, you can't invent anything useful, and that's why your last name is Zero!" He opened his eyes, but Chaos was no longer beside him. When he looked behind, he saw Chaos scribbling plans on the blackboard. Metal slapped his own forehead with disbelief. In the meantime, Dr. Eggman worked to invent something that would stop a certain blue hedgehog. 

= = = = = 

The next day…

When morning arrived, Sonic yawned and stretched, sleepily. He heard the familiar sound of a slurp, and he knew it was Shadow the Hedgehog, drinking his coffee. The team had breakfast together, and then soon after that, the RV began moving again with Sonic as the driver. They needed to reach Denver to restore their supplies, refill the RV, and be ready for the journey ahead of them. It was the afternoon when they finally reached the city of Denver.

"Here we are, at last! This is Denver, Colorado." Sonic told his crew as he drove in. 

"If I was the driver, we would've arrived here much sooner." Shadow snorted. 

"This place is very different, nothing like North or South Dakota!" Amy said, pointing. 

"It all looks the same to me." Rouge said as she turned a page of her book. 

"You always say that," Tikal said, "But this place is different, and I'm excited." 

Tails nodded with a smile. "Now that we have reached Denver, we can refill the RV." 

"Sounds good to me." Knuckles agreed. "But it's funny, I had this dream last night that my face was on Mount Rushmore, right next to Abraham Lincoln. You think it means something?" 

"Yeah," Sonic answered, "It means you must start facing the facts that it will never happen." 

"Jealous hedgehog." Knuckles grinned, and that made Sonic shiver. 

"I am not jealous!" Sonic said, firmly, and he looked at the red echidna when he said it. 

"Uh, Sonic, can I drive?" Shadow asked him. 

"No!" Sonic answered, looking at the black hedgehog now. 

"Then would you?" Shadow asked, and he pointed ahead of them. 

Sonic gasped when he saw that he nearly hit an empty parked car by mistake, but he turned the RV away in time. Sonic gained his control back, and he continued driving, silent. Shadow watched for him, willing to help at anytime. It was what friends were for, in their place. They made it to a store, and Sonic refilled the RV, which was now almost completely empty. Knuckles refilled the water tank with some help from Tails, and Metal-2 helped Shadow gather a few propane containers, so they would be able to cook in the RV. The girls were shopping inside the store, for a few needed items, while the others worked outside. After Shadow placed the heavy container down, Metal-2 did the rest. Then Shadow came to Sonic, who was refilling the RV. 

"Is everything all right here, Sonic?" Shadow asked him, and then Sonic awoke from thought. 

"Yeah, sure." Sonic answered, and then he sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier." 

"I understand." Shadow said to him, "There's no harm done, so move it aside." 

Then Sonic smiled, relief seen in his green eyes. "Thanks, Shadow." He whispered. 

Shadow said nothing. He just rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, telling him how welcomed he was, and Sonic understood him. When the RV was full, Sonic placed the pump back in its place, and Shadow followed him toward the store to pay the bill. Knuckles and Tails continued working on the RV. Metal-2 helped them, and Freeway watched from the passenger seat. When Sonic entered the store with Shadow, it was strange for them to see no one inside. It was silent as a tomb, there were no shoppers, no storekeepers, and the lights were dim in the building. 

"Shadow, I think something is wrong here." Sonic whispered, feeling uneasy. 

"I know." Shadow whispered, "Take a look, there's no coffee machine." 

"How dreadful." Sonic whispered, annoyed while he rolled his eyes. Then suddenly, the doors behind them locked with the sound of a loud click. Now Sonic felt unsafe. 

"I told you," Shadow whispered, "Never trust a gas station without a coffee machine." 

"Wait, someone's coming…" Sonic whispered, silencing him. He looked toward the end of the store, and a dark hedgehog figure stood alone, staring at him. Sonic and Shadow gulped. 

"I have been waiting for you, hedgehog." The voice of Metal Sonic said in the dark. 

"It's you!" Sonic and Shadow said at once, and they pointed to the robot, which stepped forward. 

"It's time for a rerun with you, black problem!" Metal said, and before Shadow could move, the robot had him down on the floor, choking him with his hand around his neck. 

"NO! Shadow!!" Sonic called, and he tried to reach him, but Chaos stopped him. Sonic struggled with all he had, but Chaos had a firm grip on him, not willing to let go. "Let me go, you ugly old thing!" Sonic yelled, trying to kick him, but it was useless. Chaos chuckled at the sight. 

"I love to see others so helpless!" Chaos said, chuckling again when Sonic growled. 

"That's because you're so hopelessly lost, you water creep!" Sonic growled, angrily. 

Meanwhile, Shadow opened an eye only to see Metal Sonic lift his other hand to strike him. Shadow let his eye close, but he kept his grip on the robot's arm, which held him down. Just when the robot was about to attack, a crashing sound was heard from the store's window. Sonic gasped when he saw that it was Metal-2, and he broke through the glass window, shattering the glass, breaking in, and then he stood, facing Metal Sonic, who had Shadow trapped. 

"Release my friend now, or else!" Metal-2 said, and he took a step toward the robot. 

"Right on time, reject." Metal Sonic said, still holding Shadow down on the floor. 

Sonic looked confused, but before he could ask anything, a bright light suddenly filled the room, blinding him. It was Eggman's latest invention at work, and when the light vanished, Sonic blinked his eyes to adjust. He saw Metal-2 standing still, and he could not move his legs, no matter how hard he tried. Metal Sonic stood in front of Metal-2 while the others watched. 

"If you dare to fire, it will activate the explosives, and that will be the end of your friends over there!" Metal Sonic pointed toward a corner, and there were the girls, tied to the wall. 

Then Metal-2 lowered his arm down, deactivating his blasters. He tried again to move his legs, but again, it was useless. Metal Sonic seemed to enjoy every moment of it. 

"Now I will destroy you, one piece at a time, slowly but surely." Metal Sonic whispered, and he walked around the other robot, appearing to decide his first attack on him. 

Sonic was horrified, and he looked down at Shadow, who was unconscious on the floor. He struggled again to escape from Chaos, but he could not break free. Then Knuckles hopped in through the broken window, careful to avoid the glass all over the place, and Tails followed. 

"Man, when Metal-2 wants in, he wants in now!" Knuckles gasped at the sight of the window. 

"Knuckles, look!" Tails pointed toward the two robots, and then the echidna saw them. 

"This has trouble written all over it!" Knuckles said, "No wonder the gas prices are high!" 

"This is bad, awful, terrible, horrifying, and monstrous!" Tails gasped when he saw Sonic being held captive, the girls tied to explosives, Shadow down, and Metal-2 unable to move.  

"We must think of something, and fast!" Knuckles said to the fox. 

Tails tried to think of a plan, but the sights and sounds around him made that very difficult. Then he snapped his fingers, reaching for his laptop computer in a backpack. "I got it!" Tails said, after scanning the building. "This virus signal is coming from Eggman's ship, right above us." 

"Virus?! Oh no, it's an outbreak!" Knuckles yelped, and then Tails tried to explain. 

"No, it's some type of computer virus, targeting Metal-2, and that's why he cannot move his legs. I must hurry, and find a way to break it before it's too late. Knuckles, cover me!" 

"Cover you?!" Knuckles yelped again and then he saw Chaos approach him. 

"Knuckles, RUN!" Sonic yelled, struggling to free himself from handcuffs, which held him to a steel pole. The echidna nodded, and then he turned, running to keep Chaos away from Tails. 

Then Sonic looked toward the robots again. Metal Sonic lifted his cruel hand to strike, and he did. Metal-2 was hit in the right eye, and it was damaged after the strong attack. The sight made Sonic fight against the handcuffs harder, but he only felt pain in his wrist when he tried. He breathed heavily, opened his eyes to face the two robots again. He gasped when he saw Metal-2 trying to prevent another attack by gripping the robot's arm, but then Metal Sonic attacked him in the chest, damaging him further. Metal-2 let go, hardly able to stand now after the powerful strikes. 

"Metal-2, don't give up! Fight it!" Sonic called, and then he clenched his teeth, struggling for freedom. He watched as Knuckles ran passed him again, and Chaos followed after the red echidna. For the moment, it seemed hopeless, but the crew had to work together again. 

To be continued in the next chapter… 


	15. Never surrender

**Chapter 15: Never surrender **

We return now to Denver, Colorado, where Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew are facing a very difficult time. When they tried to refill the RV, and restore their supplies, they found out too late that a deadly trap was waiting for them, and they were ensnared like a bird in a net. Inside the store building, Sonic was held back with handcuffs, which kept him to a steel pole, Knuckles was on the run with Chaos following him, the girls were tied to explosives, Tails was trying to break the computer virus, which had infected Metal-2. With the background given, we continue… 

"You can't run forever, echidna! I'll get you!" Chaos laughed, chasing Knuckles around the store. 

"Why me?!" Knuckles asked himself, turning again to avoid the grasp of Chaos. 

Tails returned to his laptop computer, hidden from their sight. "I think I got it." Tails whispered, "This virus can be rid of, but the code is most unusual. I must try to decode it." 

Meanwhile, Sonic helplessly watched as Metal Sonic attacked Metal-2 again, kicking him in the head. The blue hedgehog kept trying to break free, but his strength was failing. Metal Sonic stood in front of Metal-2, who slowly lifted his head only to be attacked again in the left shoulder.

"My sick brother, you make me wish I were an only creation." Metal Sonic whispered to him, but Metal-2 said nothing in return. Metal Sonic stared into the remaining left eye of Metal-2, and he saw that it too, was failing to function normally. His robotic enemy was going blind, slowly.

"Metal-2, don't let him tare you down!" Sonic shouted at him, struggling against the handcuffs. 

Metal-2 turned his head, enough to see Sonic. The blue hedgehog was the last one he saw, and then his vision became black as midnight. The red light in the left eye failed. He lowered his head down, facing the floor, and after Metal Sonic attacked him again, Metal-2 collapsed down to the floor, falling onto his back. Sonic froze with terror when he saw the robot fall into fate. 

"Metal-2, NO! You can't fall! Get up!" Sonic called out to him. "Metal-2, wake up!" 

Hearing his voice, Metal-2 struggled until he turned onto his side, and finally he faced the hedgehog. Metal-2 was damaged and blind, but he crawled toward him, unable to move his legs, but he used his right hand. His left arm was badly damaged, barely hanging on. Metal Sonic watched, enjoying the awful sight as Metal-2 struggled harder with every move. Metal-2 shakily lifted his right hand again, reaching closer to Sonic. The robot stopped for a moment, and then Sonic reached out to him with his hand, which was still held back with the handcuffs. 

"Metal-2, never surrender, please." Sonic whispered, and then the robot moved again. 

The two hands reached for each other, and then Sonic felt the fingertips of the machine. He reached as far as he could, and the hands finally met, gripping each other tightly. In the midst of trouble, Sonic smiled at that machine. It was something he thought he would never do to a robot, but he did it then, and he did it for a friend. As they held hands, Sonic saw the left eye of Metal-2 restoring itself until it returned to normal. Sonic smiled again, and Metal-2 saw it. But Metal Sonic had a plan to finish him. He came and stood over Metal-2, aiming his laser weapon to his head. Metal-2 was aware of it, but he continued holding his friend's hand. 

"Your time is up, trashcan." Metal Sonic said to him, "It's too bad you're not refundable." 

Sonic saw the danger, and then, like a miracle, he broke the handcuff's chain, freeing himself from the steel pole and with the handcuffs still around each of his wrists, he jumped toward Metal Sonic with a homing attack before the robot could fire the weapon. 

"You're going down, Metal, down where you belong!" Sonic said, bravely, and he attacked the robot again, striking him down to the floor. They continued fighting in the building. 

Amy Rose watched, still tied to the dangerous explosives, and so she came to realize something. "I really gotta stop whining. Everyone is trying their best to help out, and so must I." She said, and then Knuckles ran passed them, panting and growing tired. When Chaos came next, Amy reached out with her boot, causing the enemy to trip, fall and slide across the floor.

Metal Sonic had his hedgehog enemy cornered, trapped and where he wanted him, but then he heard Chaos screaming. He slightly turned, and before he knew it, Chaos crashed into him, and out the door they slid. Sonic took a deep breath, and then he ran to Tails, who was near the door. 

"Tails? Are you all right, little buddy?" Sonic asked him, with concern. 

Unharmed, Tails nodded his head. "I'm fine, but I'm worried about Metal-2, though I finally decoded the virus, but I'm too late." He sighed, sadly, and then Sonic stroked his head. 

"You did great, Tails, no doubt about that." He praised him, quietly with a smile. 

"Can I stop running now?" Knuckles panted, very tired. 

"Yeah, they're gone now." Tails told him, and then Knuckles fell backward to the floor, exhausted. He fell down beside Shadow, and then the black hedgehog woke up. 

Shadow slowly sat up, blinking his eyes to focus. "Oh, my head…" He groaned.  

"Shadow, are you okay?" Sonic asked, and he looked at him to see. 

"I think so." Shadow answered, quietly, and then he rested a hand on his head. 

While Tails freed the girls of the team, Sonic hurried to Metal-2, who was still on the floor. Sonic was afraid at first, but he fought those feelings away, and he carefully knelt down beside the fallen robot. He held the machine in his arms, and because of the weight, Sonic was forced to sit down. He blinked his green eyes, and then he looked at the robot's eyes. The right eye was damaged after the attack, and the left eye was black. The robot did not move or make a sound. 

"Metal-2?" Sonic whispered, and then he gently shook him, but there was no reply. 

The crew gathered around Sonic and the robot Metal-2, trying to awake him, hoping for the best, but they dreaded the worse. When the team saw that Metal-2 did not answer or move at all, they felt a terrible loss, like an important part of them was taken away. Shadow laid his hand on the robot's head while Sonic held Metal-2 in his arms. Amy and Tikal began to cry, and Rouge stared down at the floor, sadly, while Knuckles hid his true feelings with an angry face, arms crossed, and Tails stood nearby, feeling loss, failure, and a sadness that was heavy to carry. 

"Oh, Tails, you can repair him, can't you?" Amy asked him, crying softly. 

Tails opened his mouth to give an answer, but then he simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm sorry." He whispered, and then Amy covered her eyes, sadly. 

"Sonic, you think he'll make it?" Shadow asked him in a whisper. 

Sonic closed his eyes, unable to answer the question. He felt a tear escape from his eye, and it appeared on his cheek, and when it did, he felt a robotic hand hold his with strength. "Metal-2, you're alive!" Sonic shouted when he saw the left eye open again. 

"Metal-2 is…alive!" The robot spoke, and then the crew shouted for joy and gladness. 

"You're alive!" They shouted, and everyone gathered around the robot. 

"We thought you were dead, Metal-2." Tikal said, and then she smiled at him. 

"Why worry? I always come back." Metal-2 told the team, reassuring them.  

"But Metal hurt you really bad." Rouge said, pointing to his right eye. 

"I am able to endure damage, and repair myself." Metal-2 said, with no doubt. "Besides, I cannot feel pain. I am a powerful, unfeeling robot. I am only wires and cold metal parts." 

"You're more than that, Metal-2. You're our friend." Sonic said, gently. 

"Yeah," Amy said, "We all care about you, Metal-2, and we love you." 

Metal-2 was silent for a moment, and then he spoke again. "My sensors are deeply affected." He said, simply. Then even Shadow smiled, and he helped Sonic lift the robot to stand. 

"Now I wonder where Metal Sonic and Chaos had gone?" Amy asked, looking at the door. 

"I don't know," Shadow answered, "But we must leave this area. It's not safe." 

"Metal-2, can you walk?" Sonic asked him. 

"I shall function perfectly to stop Metal!" The robot said, and then he jumped out to vanish. 

His left arm had already repaired itself, and the chest was still slightly damaged, but repairing. The right eye was still having some problems. When he came outside, he instantly sensed Metal Sonic behind him. Metal-2 swiftly turned, knocking his enemy down to the street, and he held him down. Metal Sonic fought to stand up, and then he froze when he saw the blasters. 

"It is impossible for you to function after what I had done to you!" Metal Sonic said. 

"You don't get it, do you? I cannot be destroyed and I always get my revenge!" And after that, Metal-2 fired. Sonic quickly covered the eyes of Tails as an explosion was heard. 

When it was clear, the crew saw Metal-2 standing strong again, and he was fully repaired, except his right eye, which was still damaged. Metal Sonic was on the ground with his face turned away from the Sonic crew. Metal-2 looked up when he heard Eggman's ship escaping with the scientist and Chaos. He slightly turned, and then he saw that Metal Sonic was gone, so he must have been transported to the ship. Sonic saw that Metal-2 was going to destroy the ship, but he stopped him.

"No, Metal-2, don't! You can't, or it will bring you down to his level!" Sonic warned. 

"I compute and obey." Metal-2 lowered his weapon down, and then he looked up at the ship. The crew watched it leave the area, and with relief, they were glad to be safe again. 

= = = = = 

Inside the enemy ship, Chaos hurried to Metal Sonic when the damaged robot arrived onboard. He took the robot by the arms, and dragged him to a table to be repaired…again. 

Dr. Eggman was angry at the failure. "I'll make them pay for this!" He growled, furious. "Don't those fools realize how much the shipping cost for his parts!" He pointed to Metal Sonic. 

"Poor Metal." Chaos sighed, holding the robot's hand. Metal Sonic was not able to move. 

Eggman turned to his computer screen again, and then he saw the words in red: Incoming Message. "What is this?" He asked, curiously as he pressed a button to open it. He gasped with horror when he saw Metal-2 on the screen, still with one damaged eye. 

"You are lucky that your arch enemy values your life, because I_ do not!" The robot reminded him, and then the screen became black with the white words: End of Message. _

"This is getting out of hand…my hand to be exact." Eggman gulped. Then Chaos trembled, and he saw Metal Sonic clench his fist tightly before he totally blacked out as a sign of revenge. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…  

"Well, that's the last of him!" Knuckles snorted as he watched the ship disappear from sight. 

"I wouldn't say that." Sonic sighed. "But he is gone for now, so let's enjoy it." 

"The best way to do that is to get back on the road." Shadow smiled. 

"Yeah, after we pay the bill for the fuel." Rouge said, and the crew did so before leaving. 

"Now with that done, when do we leave?" Tikal asked her friends. 

"Let's go right now, so we can see the city before it gets dark." Sonic replied. 

"Hooray! Let's go!" Amy cheered, happily, and then she climbed in with Tikal. 

"Here we go!" Knuckles said, and then he hopped in next with Shadow following. 

Tails led Metal-2 inside, helping him. "I think I can help you repair that eye." He told him. 

"I welcome your help, Tails. But I am sure it will come together." 

"You seemed to have repaired yourself, and that is amazing." Tails noticed. 

"It is part of my programming, and the way I was built, nothing more." Metal-2 said. 

Tails nodded his head slightly, understanding. Then the young Tails hugged the robot, closing his blue eyes. Metal-2 sat still, not knowing what to say. He carefully lifted his robotic hand, lowered it down to Tails, and then he stroked the fox's head. Sonic watched this happening. 

"Metal-2, I'm glad we made it out together." Tails whispered before falling asleep. 

Sonic smiled from the driver's seat as Tails rested on the robot's chest, which was now repaired. After everyone was safe inside, Sonic began to drive the RV, moving onward. Shadow sat quietly in the front passenger seat, next to the driver, and he fed Freeway her lunch of applesauce. Rouge laughed when she saw applesauce on the fawn's nose, and then the other girls began to laugh with her. Sonic let a chuckle of his own go free, but Shadow fought his smile until the end. But again, like the other times he fought it, the smile won the battle and showed itself. Metal-2 watched the crew around him, inside the RV. They were all so happy together, and even Shadow seemed happy. Metal-2 was beginning to think that maybe this time, with this family, things were going to be different, and better. The RV traveled on the road again in Denver with a courageous crew.


	16. Mile High City

**Chapter 16: Mile High City**

In the city of Denver, Colorado, the RV drove on, through many new places that Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends had never been before. It was hard to decide where and when to stop, because there was so much to see, so many things to be found and explored with curious eyes, willing to learn and live in a moment. Founded in 1859 as a gold mining camp, Denver is America's youngest city, and one of the most exciting. Today, this booming metropolis has a population of 2.4 million, and it's the largest city in a 600-mile radius, truly amazing. Yes, Denver is a city of surprises. Sonic and his crew found it to be fun, and surely worth the journey. 

"Hey, Tails, did you find any cool facts about this city with your computer?" Sonic asked. 

"Yes," Tails nodded. "I've got a list of them right here, and it's really great. Listen, Denver receives 300 days of sunshine a year, more annual hours of sun than San Diego or Miami Beach." 

"Yeah, but why do they call it a Mile High City?" Knuckles asked him. 

"Because Denver really is a mile high. There's a spot on the west steps of the State Capitol building that is exactly 5,280 feet above sea level." Tails then continued reading. 

"Wow!" Amy said in surprise. "That is amazing! When are we going to stop?" She asked. 

"Soon, but I'll have to find a good place to park the RV, where it will be out of the way." Sonic said, and he kept driving them through the city. He finally found a safe place to stop. 

"Well, that was quite a ride," Shadow said. "Now where do we go from here?" He asked. 

"What do you say, guys? What would you like to see here?" Sonic asked his crew. 

"The Colorado State Capitol would be a start." Rouge said, and Tikal nodded her head, yes. 

"What can you tell us about that place, Tails?" Amy asked him, sitting beside him. 

Tails looked at his laptop computer screen, and then he read: "The Colorado State Capitol stands a mile above sea level with a plaque on the 15th step to mark the spot that is 5,280 feet high. The dome is covered with 200 ounces of pure gold and offers a beautiful view from the rotunda of the entire Front Range, from Pikes Peak, all the way north to the Wyoming border, a distance of over 150 miles. Free tours on weekdays of the beautiful rooms. And that's about it." He finished. 

Sonic smiled. "Looks like we dropped by just in time." Then he hopped outside. 

"Hey, wait for us!" Knuckles called, and then he opened the door for the crew. 

"Thirty seconds is my limit…times up!" Sonic laughed, and then he ran for a race. 

"We're off!" Amy cheered, and she happily followed the speeding blue hedgehog. 

"How will we ever keep up with him?" Tikal asked, panting as she ran with Amy. Before Tikal could hear an answer, Metal-2 gave both her and Amy a lift, carrying them. 

"This should help, am I correct?" Metal-2 asked, and the girls nodded, holding on. 

"Yahoo! This is fun!" Amy giggled, closing her eyes at the burst of wind. 

Tikal gasped, closing her eyes also. "Hold on tight!" She swallowed. 

"Hey, guys, wait up! I've got the Denver map!" Tails called, running after them. 

Then Shadow climbed outside with Freeway in his red backpack. "Here we go again." He sighed. "That blue hedgehog always wants a head start, but he underestimates me." He grinned. 

Freeway blinked her eyes, curiously, and then she hid herself inside the backpack as Shadow began to run after the crew. Knuckles locked the RV, and then he began to glide with Rouge the Bat following. Sonic the Hedgehog was ahead of them all, leading his friends to the Colorado State Capitol. He wanted to race there, on foot. He loved running better than driving or flying. They were having a really great time, racing in Denver, and Sonic seemed to have the most enjoyment to be first. The crew followed until he disappeared from sight all the sudden. They stopped, all of them breathing for air, except for Metal-2. 

"Sonic!" Tails called, "Sonic, where are you?" He listened, but no answer was heard. 

"Where is he?" Knuckles asked, and Rouge shrugged her shoulders. No one knew. 

"But I know," Shadow said as he pointed to himself. 

"Where?" Amy asked, "Do you think he was taken, did he get lost, or is he making fun?" 

"That racer is still among us, but he is hiding." Shadow replied, annoyed in his voice. 

"I'm a treasure hunter, so I can find him easily!" Knuckles said, and Rouge nodded. 

"If he is hiding, what is the reason?" Rouge asked, wondering what the actions meant. 

"Could it be he wants us to follow him?" Tikal added a question. 

"But how can we follow him if he is unseen?" Tails wondered, closing his eyes in thought. 

"This is most unusual for him." Metal-2 said, but Shadow shook his head, no. 

"Ha! He always acts this way, and if not, he's worse." Shadow snorted, and Freeway chuckled.  

"Hey, team, I'm right here!" The voice of Sonic called them. 

"Where?" The crew asked, and they looked around, but no blue hedgehog was seen. 

"Look up!" Sonic called, and then his friends looked to see him on top of a small building. 

"Hey, guys, let's play again!" Sonic playfully challenged them, grinning. 

Shadow growled. "Come down from there, or else, I'll…" He stopped for a short moment, and then he finished. "Come down this instant, or I'll tickle you until you cry!" 

"I'd like to see you try, IF you can catch me!" Sonic said, and then he turned, waving his hand goodbye before he disappeared again, and Shadow accepted the challenge. 

Shadow took off his backpack, and he gave it to Tails, because it carried little Freeway. The baby deer peeked out, looking at the black hedgehog. "I'll be back." He said, "Uncle Shadow has some business to take care of. You guys, head toward the Colorado State Capitol. We'll meet you there." Shadow instructed the crew, and then he ran in the direction Sonic had gone. 

= = = = = 

Location: Somewhere in Denver…

Sonic the Hedgehog was feeling rather proud of himself, able to keep to himself, running like the wind as he raced for the Colorado State Capitol. He wondered if Shadow was serious, and if in fact he was following him. The thoughts made him slow down until he finally stopped. The strange feeling of being followed creped over him, like a cold chill in the night. 

"It's probably nothing." Sonic shrugged at the feeling, and he remained calm. That all changed when Shadow suddenly appeared, standing in front of him. "Shadow!" Sonic gasped. 

"Play time is over, now run for your life!" Shadow said, going along in the game. 

"That's always worth running for!" Sonic yelped, and then he ran away from him. 

Shadow ran after him, and through the city streets, they ran, sometimes up front, sometimes behind, and sometimes off on side trips of their own. Sonic ran like the blue blur he was, but Shadow was always near him, racing like a strong burst of night wind.  

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled when Shadow suddenly landed in front of him, blocking his path. Sonic thought quickly, and then he escaped again, running another way. The black hedgehog playfully followed him, but then Sonic froze when he heard a crash behind him. He stopped, turned around and looked, but Shadow was gone. This made Sonic worried for him. 

"Shadow!" Sonic called, but no answer came. "Hey, Shadow, where'd you go?" He asked, searching the area for him. He took a step out, and without warning, someone knocked him down to the ground, and kept him there with strong hands. Sonic opened his eyes after he had fallen on his back. He was surprised to see his stalker. "Shadow, it's you!" He pointed. 

Shadow grinned, playfully. "I warned you this would happen…" He said, quietly. 

"Oh no!!" Sonic yelped. "No, Shadow, don't! HA!" He began to laugh out loud when Shadow tickled him on his sides. Sonic kicked, and he laughed harder, losing his breath. He felt tears developing in his green eyes, which he kept closed. "Shad—Shadow, STOP!!" He begged. 

Shadow laughed also, and then he finally stopped, leaving Sonic to sigh with relief. Shadow looked down at the blue racer, shaking his head. "How pathetic, sweaty hedgehog." He said. 

"You…you made me this…this way." Sonic said, between heavy breathing. 

"That's creepy." Shadow said as he stood up. "Now, let's go find the team. Are you ready?"

"Always." Sonic answered, and he accepted Shadow's hand to help him up. "This time, let's race there together." He said, and Shadow nodded in agreement before they raced down the street. 

= = = = = 

Location: The Colorado State Capitol…

The crew is currently found near the Colorado State Capitol building, and they are waiting for Sonic and Shadow to arrive back from racing in the city. They wondered what kept them. 

"I wonder if they're killing each other." Knuckles said, watching for them.

Metal-2 shook his head. "They have the ability, but it is highly unlikely." He said. 

"What if Shadow didn't find him, or worse, what if he did?" Tails wondered. 

"What are you saying?" Amy asked the young fox. 

"You know how they are," Tails said, "They're always trying to get ahead of each other."

"Strange contest, but that's males." Rouge sighed, and she closed her eyes. 

"They must arrive here soon, they just have to." Tikal said with hope. 

Just then, a blur of blue and black rushed passed them, and it was with no doubt, Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog. They turned back and came to the crew, returning after the race. 

"We're here!" Sonic announced proudly, while Shadow stood quietly with his arms crossed. 

"It's about time." Knuckles said, "We've been waiting here for you, so we could see the Colorado State Capitol building." He pointed toward it, and then Sonic looked toward it, amazed. 

"Way cool! This is a stunning view!" Sonic said, and Shadow only shrugged, trying to smile.

"It sure is pretty, huh?" Amy asked, and Tikal nodded her head, and Freeway winked. 

"Are we ready for departure?" Metal-2 asked and then the crew nodded in agreement. 

"Okay, come on!" Sonic called for his team to follow, and they did so. They had fun racing there, and they came in front of the building to see the unforgettable sight of the design and size.  

"Well, this is getting better and better." Rouge said with a smile, gazing up at it. 

Amy took a few photos with her camera. "Yeah," She said, "It really is something to cherish." 

"Now maybe we could join the tour." Tails said, and Sonic agreed with him. 

"That sounds great, Tails. Let's go." Sonic led the way toward the stairs of the building. 

But before they reached the stairs, the Denver locals were very troubled when they saw the robot Metal-2 with Sonic and his friends. "Oh, it's a monster!!" They screamed in a panic. "RUN!!" 

"Hey!" Sonic called, "Wait a minute, Metal-2 is not a monster! He's harmless!" 

"Harmless is something I can never be." Metal-2 denied, quietly. 

"You're no harm to these people, Metal-2, we know that." Tails said, gently. 

"True, but if they become a threat, I will have to terminate them." The robot told him. 

"No!" Tails said, firmly. "I told you this before, you can't go around blowing things up." 

"It is part of my programming." Metal-2 reminded him, "I am a robot, built to kill." 

"Not anymore." Tails said, still firm. "You won't harm anyone here. They have feelings, and they hurt. You must understand that, okay? It's very important that you understand." 

After a moment of silence, Metal-2 responded. "I understand." He laid his hand on the fox's head. 

Then Sonic realized the danger they were in. He heard police cars in the distance. "Uh-oh!" He said, turning to the others. "We've got to think fast and hide Metal-2, or they'll take him." 

"I have an idea…." Amy said, and then she whispered a plan to the crew around her. When the police arrived, two patrol cars stopped in front of the building and an officer approached. 

"We're looking for a suspicious character trying to be a monster and scare the Denver people," The officer explained, and then he asked them, "Have you seen anything unusual today?"   

"No, officer." Sonic replied, calmly answering him. "We just got here. We're tourist." 

"Oh, really? Is that a fact? Well, then welcome to the city of Denver, and we hope you enjoy your visit here." The officer said, kindly, and the crew nodded their heads, yes. "If you see anything strange, just let us know." The police officer said before leaving. Then the police left the area. 

Tails sighed with great relief. "I think it worked." He said, smiling at the blue hedgehog. 

"Yeah, so let's go." Sonic led the way inside, and they had a good tour of the building. 

If you are wondering how they passed, Amy gave a red cloak with green stripes for Metal-2 to wear, and Knuckles provided a tan cowboy hat. So, his true image was hidden for the time they visited the building. They learned that Denver truly is a city of surprises, and an exciting one.


	17. Checkmate

**Chapter 17: Checkmate**

After a great view and tour of Denver, Colorado, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends returned to the RV, and they felt tired after traveling so long on foot. The sun was going down, it was twilight in time, and so, the crew entered the old faithful RV for some peace and quiet. They had to admit it, Denver was an exciting place, but they also realized that it was time to move on. Sonic relaxed in the driver's seat, Shadow rested in the front passenger chair next to him, Knuckles, Rouge, and Tikal sat on the sofa, looking outside the window, Tails stood beside the robot Metal-2, and Amy Rose gave the baby deer named Freeway a drink of water. It was good to have a moment of silence now and then, and so Sonic let his green eyes close, resting.  

"Sonic," The voice of Shadow whispered, "It's getting dark, and we should find a better place to stay for the night." Sonic knew that, and then he sat up strait in the chair, alert again. 

"I know." Sonic said, "I'll take us out, and we'll be on the road again. Buckle up, guys!" And they did so. Sonic started the engine of the RV, turning the key, and then he drove it out. The blue hedgehog took his friends, who were like a family to him, and they returned to the road.  

Knuckles hummed to himself, staring at the ceiling, tapping his foot with the beat of his heart, thinking of things. Rouge turned a page of a book she was reading to keep from getting angry at the red echidna. Tikal was gazing outside the window, watching the buildings, as they seemed to rush by one at a time. Freeway fell asleep in Amy's lap while the girl hedgehog colored some pictures, quietly. In the back room of the RV, Tails sat down on one bed, and Metal-2 sat down on the other as they played a game of chess. Tails grinned when he saw a move to win it. 

"Checkmate…again." Tails said with a proud smile. Metal-2 looked down at the board. 

"That was a challenge, but it would be logical for me to know the rules better." Metal-2 said, and then Tails thought for a moment. He opened his blue eyes with a good idea. 

"Here, read this, Metal-2. It'll help." Tails gave a book of chess to him. It was heavy. 

"Thank you. I shall examine it thoroughly." Metal-2 said, and then he opened the book of chess. In only seven seconds, he read the entire book, turning the many pages at amazing speed. "Finished." Metal-2 then returned the heavy book to Tails, and the fox was stunned. 

"How could you do that? It took me two weeks to read this whole book!" He said in surprise. 

"I not only read it; I read it twice." Metal-2 held up two fingers, further surprising Tails. 

"Well, are you ready for a third game?" Tails asked him, after recovering. 

"Yes, that would be acceptable." Metal-2 nodded his head, and then they began. It was no surprise to see Metal-2 as the winner. Afterward, Tails shook his hand after the friendly duel. 

Back in the front of the RV, Sonic drove through the night. Darkness was seen outside and surrounding the sky, and so the headlights were needed to see ahead of him, on the road. It was a rather calm night, and Sonic could never argue with that. He never really welcomed trouble. He learned that trouble has a way of finding what it's looking for. He heard Shadow yawn again.

"Get some sleep, Shad. It's been a rough day, you know." Sonic said, gently. 

"Who is going to keep you awake then?" Shadow shot a question at him. 

"I can handle myself, thanks." Sonic winked his eye at him before looking toward the road again. 

"Pathetic." Shadow said, growing tired in his voice. He fought to keep his eyes open, but they became heavier every moment. He blinked, slightly shook his head, but he was still tired. 

Sonic turned his eyes away from the road, long enough to discover, a little to his surprise, that Shadow was sound asleep with his eyes closed, cutely snoring and he was already in a dream. Sonic smiled, and then he continued driving, alert in his green eyes as he watched the road ahead. Tikal covered Shadow with a warm blanket. The night was cold outside, and so everyone snuggled under a blanket of their own, resting as the night became late. The crew soon fell asleep, but Sonic remained awake until he found a safe place to stop for the night. Metal-2 was a good navigator, so he was helpful to the driver. Then finally, the sleepy driver hedgehog slept, also. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

Somewhere else in Colorado, the black truck of Dr. Eggman was parked just outside an abandoned building. There, he thought of ways to stop a certain blue hedgehog that caused him so much trouble, and to destroy the RV. It was night, and Metal Sonic was finally repaired. The robot stood quietly, looking down at the laboratory's floor in deep thought. Dr. Eggman was alone in the next room, making plans. Metal's thoughts broke when he heard Chaos, humming. Metal turned to look, and there was Chaos sitting with a clipboard and a pencil, writing. 

"Hey, Metal, I've been thinking of a theme song for myself. What do you think of the title: Raging Waters?" He asked, but Metal did not answer. He was facing the floor again. Chaos placed his clipboard and pencil down, and then he came to the robot's side. "Metal?" He whispered, "Can you talk? The Doc did reactivate your mouth, didn't he?" 

"Yes," Metal quietly answered, "But I wish yours could be deactivated for all eternity." 

"That would be a shame. How would I talk to you? You would be so lonely, and I'll never allow that. Don't worry." Chaos chuckled, and then he returned to his writing. 

Metal shook his head, and then he continued thinking. He remembered how Metal-2 was able to endure the damage he had done to him, while refusing to fire so that the Sonic crew would be safe. Metal did not understand, and he did not wish to know the meaning behind that. He did know that for Metal-2 damaging him, he would seek revenge, somehow.  

Then a door opened, and Dr. Eggman stepped out with a plan. "Everything's set to go." He said, "The RV has been sighted, and it is still in Colorado. We must hurry and find it, and if my plan is correct, I shall finally have the hedgehog right where I want him, and the RV down!" He laughed. 

Metal nodded. "By your command." He said, and then he turned to Chaos. "Did you get that, iceberg?" He asked, and then Chaos looked up from his writing, confused. 

Chaos shrugged. "What? I didn't hear anything." He said. 

"That is normal for you." Metal said, and then he took Chaos by the arm, lifting him to stand up. "Now, listen, waterfall, the RV's presents is known, and it's our job to stop it."

"Oh, boy! Can I open the presents first?" Chaos asked him, clapping. 

Metal snarled. "No, you—you—I don't even know what to call you anymore!" And before Chaos could speak, Metal dragged him outside, and they were on their way. Eggman laughed again. 

= = = = = 

Returning to the RV now, we find the crew, sleeping while Metal-2 quietly stood to watch over them. It was a calm night with a clear sky, so the stars were clearly seen. But Metal-2 suddenly lifted his head after thinking. He could sense Metal, approaching. There was danger, and so the robot stepped toward the driver Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was asleep, but the touch of a robotic hand was enough to awake him with a gasp. He opened his eyes, and it was only Metal-2. 

"What is it, Metal-2?" Sonic asked, after he realized it was a friend that awoke him. 

"Warning: Metal is approaching." He reported, quietly. 

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked in a whisper, becoming alert in his eyes. 

"Positive." Metal-2 nodded with reassurance that it was true.  

Sonic did not think highly of it at first. Of course, he trusted Metal-2, but he had doubts about Metal and Chaos coming to attack then and in the area they were in. But as he recalled what happened before, he nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's go check it out." Sonic whispered. He stepped outside, and Metal-2 quietly followed him. Sonic rubbed his eyes, yawning. 

"Is it wise for you to go alone?" Metal-2 asked him, quietly. 

"Hey, you're with me. There's nothing to worry about. This is a small town, and I'm not sure how they could have found us here." Sonic shrugged. 

"Never doubt your foe's moves. It is like chess." Metal-2 cautioned him. 

"Huh? Chess?" Sonic asked. 

"Yes, I am a good player of chess now." 

Sonic winked his eye. "Cool, then I'll have to challenge you sometime. But for now, let's go." 

"Go where?" The sleepy voice of Shadow asked, behind him. 

"Shadow, go back to bed." Sonic whispered. 

"How? My bed is hundreds of miles away from here." Shadow yawned. 

Sonic lifted an eyebrow. "You know what I mean, so run along." 

Shadow shrugged. "Okay, I will." Then he ran ahead of him. 

"He has a mind of his own." Metal-2 noticed. 

"Come back!" Sonic called, and he followed Shadow, almost forgetting the danger. 

Shadow suddenly stopped, Sonic did the same, and Metal-2 landed beside them. Shadow let his eyes scan the area. There were only a few buildings, stores, no cars around then, and all was quiet, too quiet. The air was cold, and it made the two hedgehogs slightly shiver. 

"Something is wrong here." Shadow whispered, "There is an uneasiness in the air." 

"Nice going, Sherlock." Sonic snorted. "Don't you understand, Shadow? That's what I've been trying to tell you. Metal-2 thinks there's trouble cooking up."

"And I'm sure we all know the ingredients for that." Shadow reminded them. 

Then a voice was heard behind them. "Would that be ham and eggs?" It was Chaos. 

"What? Chaos!" Sonic said, and he quickly turned around. "Now, where's Metal?" 

"He's testing a new gismo that the Doc made." Chaos answered. 

Then Sonic gasped. "This cannot be good!" 

Chaos shook his head. "Oh, but it is, and now it looks like we get the last hat!" 

"You mean the last laugh." Shadow corrected him. 

Chaos blushed. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." He shrugged, chuckling nervously. 

"Enough of this quack!" Sonic growled. "You're an invader, and you're out!" The blue hedgehog ran toward him, but before Sonic could attack, Metal suddenly appeared out of nowhere, blocking his path. Sonic stopped in front of the enemy robot, stunned. "Metal…" He whispered. 

"Checkmate." Metal Sonic said, and then he gripped the hedgehog's arm. In the blink of an eye, Metal, Chaos, and Sonic vanished in a flash of bright light. They were gone. 

"Hey, what happened? Where'd they go now?" Shadow asked, seeing nothing. 

"Metal has taken Sonic, using a highly advanced transporter, so there is no way we can find them from here." Metal-2 explained, "They could be anywhere now. Most likely with Robotnik."

"That's terrible news, and some bad company. Come, we must warn the others!" Shadow called, and then he led the way back to the RV with Metal-2 at his side. 

= = = = = 

In Eggman's hiding place, Sonic was brought in, held captive with handcuffs. He never made it easy for his captors, and so he struggled harder with every step he took. But the robot Metal Sonic was too strong. Sonic closed his eyes as he was pulled into a dark room, and Chaos followed along as he still tried to write a theme song for himself. Metal Sonic stopped when Dr. Eggman entered the room, and the mad scientist was very happy for his achievement of capture. 

"HA! So, hedgehog, are you ready to meet your doom?" Eggman asked him, grinning. 

"I think I'll pass." Sonic snorted, and then he opened his eyes. "You can't take me." He said. 

"I already have, and now that you're here, your friends will soon follow. They will be looking for you, and when they arrive, it will be the last stop that RV will make on the road!" He laughed.

"What? NO!" Sonic yelled, struggling against Metal and the handcuffs, but it was useless.

"Whew! He's a wild one!" Chaos pointed to the fighting hedgehog. 

"Let's see how wild he is when I'm done with him!" Metal said, angrily. 

Then Sonic used all his strength, and he kicked Metal away. The robot fell to the floor, but he quickly stood up again, facing the ensnared hedgehog. The robot gripped him by the arms. 

"You will cry for the mercy of death." Metal whispered, and then he dragged him into the next room, and Chaos followed with his clipboard and pencil. Now Sonic had to fight another fight.

To be continued in the next chapter…


	18. Set me free

**Chapter 18: Set me free**

In a small town of Colorado, Sonic and his crew stopped the RV for some needed rest, but their sleep was disturbed when Metal Sonic and Chaos returned with trouble. Metal-2 detected the enemy robot near the RV, and so he warned the sleeping Sonic. The two went outside, and Shadow followed to investigate what could possibly be the danger late that night. They entered the small town, leaving the RV with the rest of the crew, and soon the three saw Chaos. Sonic moved toward the enemy to attack, but then Metal Sonic suddenly appeared in his way. Metal captured Sonic, and they disappeared in a bright light. Metal used a transporter that Dr. Eggman had made to fulfill his new, hideous plan to destroy the hedgehog and the RV. Shadow and Metal-2 returned to the RV to alert the crew, while Sonic was held captive in Eggman's hiding place, in an abandoned building. Now with the background known, we continue our tale…

"You say WHAT?!" Knuckles asked after he spat a drink of water from his mouth. 

"You heard me." Shadow said, "Metal has taken Sonic, and we must leave to find him." 

"Poor Sonic!" Amy cried, covering her face, and Freeway sniffed as she closed her eyes. 

"We must never give up." Tikal offered comfort and courage to the worried crew. 

"It kind of reminds me of my book." Rouge said as she closed it. 

"What are you reading, anyway?" Knuckles asked her. 

"Jurassic Park, the novel." Rouge replied, and then the red echidna gulped.

"But we must find him!" Tails said, "I'll try to locate possible hiding places in this area." He opened his laptop computer, working on the maps he had downloaded in his files. 

"Tails," Knuckles said, "Stop typing with that thing. We've got more important things to do, like finding Sonic!" Of course, Tails knew that, and he nodded his head, yes. 

"I just have to make this work, and maybe, I'll find the most likely location of Eggman." 

"Good work, Tails." Metal-2 praised him, and he laid his robotic hand on the fox's head. 

"Thanks." Tails said, quietly, and he shyly smiled. He continued working on his computer. 

"I'll take the wheel." Shadow said, and he sat down in the driver's seat. 

"And I'll be your navigator." Knuckles willingly volunteered, and he sat down, buckling.   

"We must leave this area before they come back." Shadow said, and he turned the key, starting the RV engine, and then he began to drive through the darkness. They began to search. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

In the abandoned building where Dr. Eggman was, the mad scientist felt that everything was going his way, but then suddenly, an alarm sounded in the laboratory room. He turned to a computer screen, pressed a few buttons, and then he learned what had happened. 

"What's going on? Where did the RV go to now?" He asked himself, growling. 

"A problem, boss?" Metal Sonic asked, standing behind the scientist. 

"The RV traveled out of my radar's range!" Eggman told the robot. "It is no longer there, and I cannot find its new location, unless the hedgehog knows. He is the leader, after all." 

"I will go and find out." Metal said, and then he turned, leaving the room. He entered the next room, where Sonic the Hedgehog was being held captive in a jail cell. 

"This no good cage is for the birds, not hedgehogs!" Sonic said, angrily, and then he tried again to attack the bars, but he only injured himself. "Ouch, no!" He yelled as he fell down. 

Then Chaos peeked out from behind his latest Spider Man comic book. "Hey, be quiet, prisoner! I'm just getting to the best part!" He scolded, and then he continued reading. 

Sonic groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head with his hand. Then he heard Metal enter the jail room. Sonic froze, not with fear, but with anger. He hated to be held captive. 

"All right, hedgehog, you better talk." Metal said, standing in front of the prison. "The RV has moved from its known location, away from our radar's range. Tell me the new location." 

Sonic shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I've been in this dungeon of yours!" 

"You are the leader of the RV crew, therefore, you know all the plans. So, make this easy for yourself and tell me the location, or I will have to force it out of you!" Metal pointed. 

"I'll tell you nothing!" Sonic snapped. "You will get nothing out of me, so there!" 

"So be it, road hog!" Metal hissed, and he tried to attack him, but then Chaos stopped him.

"No, Metal, wait! Maybe he forgot. Give him some time, and he will tell us." 

"Get your slobbering hands off me!" Metal snarled, and he pushed Chaos away. "He knows where it is, but he refuses to give us any information! I have ways to change that…"  

Then Sonic closed his eyes. "Team, wherever you are, stay safe." He whispered. 

= = = = = 

At this moment…

"We must stay safe." Shadow told the others, remembering the words of Sonic. 

"Easier said than done, Shadow." Knuckles said, "Sometimes you have to play tough!" 

"Strange, I remember Sonic saying stay safe before. I wonder if he did again." Amy thought. 

"I don't know." Rouge shrugged. "But I just hope the raptors don't show up, and attack." 

"What? Raptors?" Tikal whispered, trembling with fear. 

"I will blast any intruders. Do not worry." Metal-2 assured her and the crew, also. 

Freeway yawned, sleepily, and then she watched Tails work on the computer, seeking for clues. Shadow continued driving while listening to the information that Tails provided, which was very useful. Then the RV stopped at Shadow's command, and he scanned the area. 

"Okay, I'm going to have a look around here. This could be the place." Shadow said, and then he hopped outside the driver's door, and Knuckles followed him into the night. 

Without the others knowing it, Amy stepped outside, and she quietly followed Shadow. She saw Knuckles standing beside the black hedgehog, and they were looking around while talking. She moved toward them to help, but then, a robotic hand covered her mouth to silence her scream. She suddenly disappeared with Metal Sonic, the enemy robot, and they vanished. 

"It's Metal!" Metal-2 warned the crew, and he hurried outside to the location of the enemy robot. But nothing was seen, and Amy was gone. Then Shadow and Knuckles came to the robot. 

"What happened here, Metal-2?" Knuckles asked him. 

"Another kidnapping has taken place, and it was Amy. Metal took her." The robot answered.

"She was most likely taken to make Sonic talk." Shadow concluded after thinking. 

"Make him talk? You're kidding, right?" Knuckles asked, joking. 

"I am afraid he is serious, and correct." Metal-2 said, "Now, we must find them both." 

"Let's go!" Shadow called for the crew to follow him, and they returned to the RV. 

= = = = = 

Back in the dark jail room, the imprisoned Sonic the Hedgehog restlessly tapped his right foot, and then he walked, forward and back, forward and back again, thinking. He suddenly froze when he heard a familiar voice, and it was from a member of his team. His eyes became alert. 

"Let me go!" Amy screamed, kicking the robot Metal as he brought her into the prison room. 

"Huh? Amy?" Sonic whispered, and he came near the jail bars to see. It was Amy. 

Metal tightly held Amy by the arms, and she could not escape, no matter how much she tried. "Now, hedgehog, you see? It will be too easy for me to terminate her!" He threatened. 

"NO!!" Sonic yelled, and he attacked the jail bars again, furious. 

"Help me, Sonic!" Amy called, struggling to escape, but it was in vain. 

Metal silenced her cries, covering her mouth with his hand again. "That will be quite enough of that!" He said, angrily. "Since this has gotten us nowhere, I'll finish you outside!" Metal held a gun to Amy's head, and she closed her eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks. Chaos avoided this with his comic book, trembling at the pictures. Metal backed away with Amy, and she screamed out for Sonic through the robot's ruthless hands. 

Sonic heard her calls for help, and he attacked the prison bars, again and again, while somehow ignoring the pain it caused him. Before Metal reach the prison's exit door, Sonic came out, breaking through the prison with a powerful force. He stood firm, free again, and he growled furiously at the enemies. Chaos screamed with fright and dropped his comic, and then he ran with Metal down the hallway. Amy was dropped and left unharmed on the prison floor, and Sonic ran after Metal. No one and nothing could hurt his friend and get away with it. 

Sonic came to a laboratory room, following after Metal and Chaos, and then he suddenly found himself captured again as ropes quickly wrapped around him. Sonic fought against them, but then he fell to the cold floor, unable to break free. He looked up, and he saw Metal Sonic. 

"The sidewalk has ended for you, hedgehog. It's over." Metal whispered, and then he aimed his gun weapon toward the trapped hedgehog. Sonic did not close his eyes, but he stared bravely. 

But then again, before Metal could fire, Knuckles and Shadow suddenly came down, crashing through the glass of the skylight ceiling above. Knuckles crash-landed on Chaos, knocking the enemy out, and Shadow landed perfectly on his feet, facing Metal Sonic. 

"You're a very foolish hedgehog, Shadow." Metal said to him, "You are going down with your friend right here." But then, Metal was stopped when Amy slammed a hammer on his head. He moved in a circle, unsteadily, and he fired in the air, letting the crew outside hear it. 

Just outside the building, the RV crew heard the deadly shot, and they knew what it was. 

"That was a gun!" Tails gasped with fear when he heard it. 

"Rouge, get over here!!" Tikal called for her, but the bat was making a call at a nearby pay phone, to the police. Metal-2 was inside with them, and he saw that there was only one thing to do. 

"There is no time!" Metal-2 said, after Tikal tried to call for Rouge to come drive. He reached the driver's chair, sat down with the keys, and then Tails and Tikal gasped with shock. 

"You can't drive!" Tikal screamed when she knew what the robot was thinking. 

"You don't even have a driver's license!" Tails added, and his eyes widened. 

Metal-2 turned the key, and he was prepared to go. "We're going in!" He said, and then he began to drive the RV with Tikal and Tails screaming. Freeway sat in the passenger seat, amazed. 

Meanwhile, Rouge tried to give the location of the building to the police. "I don't know where!" She said, "It's a big thing! It's a warehouse…I don't know, but it's a…" She stopped, and her mouth dropped open when she saw the RV moving, but what shocked her was to see who was driving it. Rouge dropped the phone, and she ran. "Metal-2, STOP!" She called, running. 

Back to the robotic driver, Metal-2 was doing a great job on driving, but then he turned toward the building, driving faster. "Yahoo!" Metal-2 shouted as he crashed through a wall. The RV continued on, going strong and unharmed, but Tails and Tikal continued screaming. 

The fight in the laboratory room suddenly ended when the RV entered with a loud crash. Metal-2 came out from the adventurous RV, armed with his blasters ready to fire. "This evil must be terminated!" He said, and then he fired toward Metal and Chaos, using his blasters. 

Chaos screamed, and he escaped in a puddle, fleeing away. Metal Sonic avoided the attack, and he gave Metal-2 a hateful look before he vanished from sight. Outside, they heard a ship flying away, leaving and with no doubt, it was Dr. Eggman. Metal and Chaos escaped with him.

"Sonic!" Tails called, and he ran to the blue hedgehog who was safe and free again. 

"Tails, Tikal, and Freeway! Metal-2, you saved us!" Sonic thanked him. 

"Too easy. Piece of cake." Metal-2 said, in a Sonic the Hedgehog way, and Sonic laughed.

Then someone else was heard. "Knuckles!" Rouge called, running and panting for the RV. 

"Be careful!" Knuckles warned as the bat made her way through some broken glass. 

"Are you guys all right?!" Rouge asked, entering the room. 

"Yeah, but where were you?!" Knuckles asked her. 

"What do you think?! Shopping?! I called the police!" Rouge told him. 

Then Knuckles explained what happened, overwhelmed after what came to pass, and what he had gone through. "I fell through the ceiling, I fell on the guys, and I fought the guys!" 

"What?! You're kidding!" Rouge screamed.  

"No, I'm not! And you let Metal-2 drive?!" Knuckles asked in surprise. 

"I didn't let him drive! Don't yell at me!" Rouge defended herself, in truth. 

"I'm not yelling, Rouge!" Knuckles said, happily, and he hugged her. He opened an eye, and then he saw the crew, staring at him, oddly. "Well, the taste of victory is sweet." He grinned. 

"Maybe a little too sweet. Yuck!" Tails shook his head. 

"Is everyone okay?" Sonic asked his friends, and they all nodded, yes to answer him. Then Sonic smiled with relief. "Thanks, team. You set me free, but it was very dangerous to come." 

"It's our way." Amy said with a cute smile, and she was very glad to have him back again. 

"Hold it!" Sonic said, "Our way is on the road again! Let's see what's out there! Move out!" He called, and then everyone followed the leader hedgehog. 

They safely entered the RV, and Sonic took the wheel again. He backed it up, out of the abandoned building. They adventured into the dark, leaving the area to find a safer place to stay for the night. After that adventure, the friendship of the crew became stronger, not weaker. The road was a path for them, a path that could not be forsaken, and it was truly unforgettable. 


	19. Piece of mind

**Chapter 19: Piece of mind**

Morning sunlight warmed the face of Sonic the Hedgehog. The RV was safely parked somewhere in Utah, near Salt Lake City and the crew slept there, hidden with trees as walls to the right and to the left. Sonic blinked his green eyes, sleepily, and he heard birds outside, singing a song to announce the morning. It was a new day, and the tired hedgehog slowly sat up in the driver's chair, yawning and stretching. He scratched his blue quills with his eyes closed, and then he heard a slurp from the passenger chair, which was next to him. It was Shadow, drinking coffee. 

"Rise and shine, Sonic!" Amy called from the kitchen. "I made you some breakfast!"  

"Then my nightmare has come true." Sonic murmured, and Shadow chuckled.  

"Don't be a worry wart." Amy said, and she gave him a plate with hot, fresh breakfast. "Here's some eggs and toast. Your coffee is waiting for you in the green mug." Amy pointed. 

Sonic stared down at his plate, still sleepy. "Thanks." He said, quietly. He took a sip of coffee first, and it was hot. He liked it that way. He saw Shadow holding a white coffee mug with red letters, and they said: 'I'm better than you, so there.' Sonic choked on his eggs when he saw it. 

"Are you okay, Sonic?" Amy asked, and she hurried back to him, concerned. 

"With him around, I'm beginning to wonder!" Sonic pointed to Shadow. 

Then Shadow sighed. "I'm innocent, I tell you." He sniffed, sadly. 

Sonic shrugged. "All right, fine. Just forget about it." He said.

"Thanks, I will." Shadow grinned, and then he finished his last sip, closing his eyes. 

Sonic shook his head, and he finished eating breakfast. He heard Tails laughing outside, and then Sonic hopped out to see him. When he came outside, he saw how beautiful the RV Park was during the daylight. He remembered how they first arrived, and it was scary to see nothing but darkness and the trees were mysterious, unknown sounds were heard nearby, but now, it was very nice. Then he suddenly remembered why he came outside. He reached the side door of the RV, and there he saw Tails and Metal-2, roasting hotdogs over a campfire. 

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic called, and he came to his side, smiling at the young fox. 

"Good morning, Sonic." Tails greeted, and then he said, "Look, Metal-2 can cook!" 

The robot nodded his head. "After trial and error, I have come to success." He said. 

"Good work, guys." Sonic praised them. "But remember, today we have to keep moving on. We must get to Salt Lake City. The RV is almost empty again, so we can't stay here for long."

"Acknowledged." Tails and Metal-2 said it together, and then the friends laughed. Soon afterward, the team entered the RV and they moved on to find Salt Lake City, in Utah. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

Inside an underground laboratory, somewhere in Utah, Dr. Eggman was sound asleep after working on a secret project all night long. Chaos quietly tiptoed through the dark hallway, holding a candlestick for light, and he heard the scientist snoring in the bedroom.  

"The poor Doc." Chaos sighed. "He was up all night again, working on some new gadget. There's no way he can finish it in time, so I guess it's up to me." He nodded, taking matters into his own hands. He turned and left the hallway. Dr. Eggman continued sleeping and dreaming in bed.

"Sonic…I'll get you…" Eggman mumbled in his sleep, and then he sucked his thumb. 

In the meantime, Chaos entered the workroom where Metal Sonic was standing quietly, facing the floor in deep thought. The robot lifted his head when Chaos ran passed him. Metal never thought highly of Chaos and his ideas, so he returned to his thinking. 

"I got it, Metal!" Chaos said with excitement. "I know what to do!" He cheered. 

"Silence, you miserable puddle." Metal said, quietly. "You'll wake up the Doctor." 

"Ah, he's sleeping like a baby." Chaos shrugged. "Besides, he will be happy to see his new project ready." He smiled, and then he began to make a few adjustments on the invention. 

Metal turned, and he saw Chaos working on the new invention, which was a large computer, still open with wires that were not connected. "Don't touch that!" Metal scolded, and he snatched the screwdriver away from Chaos. "You fool, how dare you ruin the project?!" 

"Hey, that's my lucky screwdriver! Give it back!" Chaos whined, and he gripped the robot's hand, which held the tool. When Chaos suddenly gripped the hand, Metal fell backward, crashing against the computer screen and then a bright red light surrounded them. 

In his bedroom, Dr. Eggman heard an explosion. "What was that?!" He asked himself, and then he ran to the workroom where his secret project was kept, and smoke was in there. "Chaos, did you burn breakfast again?!" He asked, coughing as he entered the room. 

"No, master. I didn't even cook breakfast yet. Sorry." The voice of Chaos answered. 

Eggman turned around, and then he saw Metal Sonic, standing. "Metal, where's Chaos? Did you lock him in a jar again?" He asked, and the robot scratched his head with confusion. 

"I am Chaos." He said, and it was his voice. 

"Uh-oh…" Eggman gulped, and he began to sweat. "You look like Metal Sonic, but the voice is Chaos. Oh no! Something must have happened! Something went wrong here, very wrong!" 

Then Chaos looked down at himself, and he saw that he was a robot hedgehog. "Boy, I lost weight! I guess Slim Fast works!" He said, and then he looked at his red shoes. "Cool." 

"Then if you're here, Metal is…" Eggman trembled, and he turned when he heard someone coughing. The scientist saw the form of Chaos come out of the smoke. 

"When I get my hands on that stupid waterfall, it will be painful for him!" Metal growled. 

"Metal?" Eggman asked, still unsure. 

"Yes, boss, it is I." Metal nodded, in the form of Chaos. Then he saw the robot. 

"Hi, Metal. I am you, and you are me." Chaos tried to explain. 

"Sick joke." Metal snorted, but he saw that Eggman was serious. 

"Metal, look in the mirror, and face it." Eggman whispered, pointing. 

"By your command." Metal obeyed, and he turned to look at a mirror. When he saw himself, he was no longer a robot hedgehog, but he was Chaos. He looked down at himself, and it was so. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

= = = = = 

Later that day…

"What do they have in there? King Kong?" Knuckles the Echidna asked as they entered Salt Lake City in the RV with Sonic as the driver. At last, they had found it, and it was a great place. 

"Utah is wonderful!" Amy said, happily taking photos with her camera. 

Rouge turned a page of her book. "Oh, I'm on chapter nineteen already!" She said, surprised. 

"Rouge, we made it to Salt Lake City, look!" Tikal pointed out the window. 

Rouge looked out with the female echidna, and she shrugged. "Well, of course we made it. Did you expect a delay or something? I knew we would get here, sooner or later." She said. 

Tikal nodded her head. "Yes, but Tails had trouble with his computer maps again." 

"Don't start with me." Tails sighed, and he tried again to open his map files. 

In the front, Sonic had to stop the RV for a red light. "We made it here, all right. But I wonder why it's so hot here." He said, and he breathed for air. 

Shadow took his music headphones off his ears. "What was that you said?" He asked. 

"I said it's hot here in Salt Lake City." Sonic repeated, still waiting for a green light. 

Shadow shrugged. "Well, I warned you about drinking two cups of coffee instead of one." 

"Do you have to keep reminding me of that?" Sonic asked through clenched teeth. 

"Yes, I'm your navigator, so it's my job." Shadow said with a smile. 

"Watch it," Sonic warned, "You could be looking in the classifieds of the newspaper." 

"They're boring." Shadow said in a dull voice. Then he returned to his music. 

Sonic shook his head, and he turned his eyes back on the road again. The light turned green, and then Sonic moved to drive the RV. The sound of honking cars was suddenly heard behind them. It was known as road rage. Sonic turned to move out of the way for the cars. He guessed that RVs were not always welcomed there in that city, so he was careful to stay out of harm's way.

"What was that all about?" Knuckles asked after they left the angry car drivers behind. 

"I can't start the RV up again that quickly, you know that, but they don't." Sonic replied. 

"Live and Learn." Shadow hummed, snapping his fingers to the music. 

"Well, at least that's all settled." Tails said with relief. He continued working on his computer. 

"Are the maps functional again?" Metal-2 asked the young fox.  

"Yes, I have the Utah map right here, and now I have to bring up Salt Lake City next." Tails answered, and Metal-2 helped him with the computer while Amy looked for more film. 

"Okay, guys, I'll stop to refill the RV here." Sonic told his friends. He turned and stopped next to a small building. He parked it nicely, and then the engine turned off. "There we go." 

Then Shadow's eyes shot open. "Hey, we stopped!" He noticed. 

"You are really so alert, Shadow." Sonic said, sarcastically.  

"Thanks." Shadow winked his eye, and then everyone stepped out to rest after the long drive. Sonic and Shadow refilled the RV, and then they all settled down to have a cold drink. They all had something with different flavors and colors, sizes and shapes, straws and ice, and so on. 

Sonic took a long sip of his lemonade from a green cup. "Hmm, it's cold and good." 

"I like my orange juice." Tikal said, happily holding a small cup under the shade of trees. 

"I'm a basic fellow. I just drink water." Knuckles said, and then he took another sip. 

"Oh, chocolate milk is the best." Tails licked his lips, sitting on a tree branch. 

Rouge sighed. "I said easy on ice for my ice tea." She tried it with a straw, resting under a tree. 

Sonic smiled, and then he turned to the black hedgehog. "So, Shadow, you're finally drinking something cold for a change? I don't see any steam from coffee this time, and it's amazing." 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am drinking something cold." Shadow nodded, answering. 

This surprised everyone in the crew. "What is it?" They asked him, curiously. 

"It's…Ice coffee!" Shadow laughed, and then the others sighed with disappointment. 

"Rats, I knew it was too good to be true." Knuckles said, annoyed, and Sonic nodded.  

Then Amy stood up with her glass of cold milk, and she came to Metal-2, who was watching over the RV. "Metal-2, aren't you thirsty?" She asked the robot. 

"No, I do not require it, thanks." Metal-2 answered, quietly. 

"Well, just pretend this time, and have a sip of milk." Amy kindly offered, and before Metal-2 could move, Amy lifted the cup to his mouth. When Amy lowered the cup down, Metal-2 was seen with a white milk mustache on his robotic muzzle. Sonic and his crew laughed out loud when they saw it. Metal-2 did not quite understand the humor, but he stood with them. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

Nearby, the eyes of Dr. Eggman spied on the hedgehog and his friends while they rested under the trees. He focused his spyglass until he saw the RV clearly. "Aha!" He said, pointing. "There it is, but it won't be for long. Metal, Chaos, get down there, and get that RV!" He commanded. 

"Okay, master. I'll get it, and Metal will, too. Right, Metal?" Chaos asked him. 

Metal groaned. "I want my body back. With this, I have big hands, big feet, but such a tiny brain, and it feels hollow. What a miserable existence!" He held his head, shaking it with despair. 

"You get used to it." Chaos shrugged. "But don't worry, the Doc will fix the gadget up to make us back to normal again in no time at all. Now, let's go get that RV, as we were told." 

"Since when do I follow orders from you?" Metal asked, growling. 

"Well, remember, I'm you and you're me, so it's your turn to follow, waterfall." He chuckled. 

"You pest!" Metal yelled, and he slapped Chaos on the face, but he forgot it was a robot he hit. "Ouch!" He yelped, holding his hand and he blew on it. "You rock head!" He pointed. 

"Hey, it's your head, not mine, and be more careful with my hand." Chaos reminded him. 

"Never mind…if you have a mind. Let's go." Metal said, after his hand recovered. 

"Okay, I'll use my…I mean your rocket thing here." Chaos said, and then he leaped into the air. When the rocket was activated, Chaos went around and around Metal in circles, backward. "HELP! I'm flying and I can't stop! I'm going backwards!" He screamed. 

"That's because your brain is on backwards, you idiot! Now, reverse it!" Metal said. 

"How am I suppose to do that?!" Chaos asked, still flying backward in circles. 

"You just do it!" Metal said, and he took hold of the robot's leg. Then Chaos flew forward into the air with Metal hanging on. "This is SO humiliating!" Metal said to himself. 

Back to the RV crew, Sonic finished his cold drink, and he closed his eyes, relaxing himself under the tree with his friends. His moment of rest was suddenly shattered when he heard Chaos screaming. Sonic opened an eye to look, and then he saw Metal and Chaos crash land. Chaos, who looked like Metal, fell and rolled until he crashed against a tree, right next to Sonic. 

"Metal!" Sonic yelled in surprise, and he jumped to his feet, away from the intruder. 

Chaos was on his head, and then he rolled over until he sat up. "Ouch! My first landing!" He said, and the crew was surprised that it was the voice of Chaos, but what they saw was Metal. 

"What is going on around here?" Knuckles asked, standing with his arms crossed. 

"I will answer that!" The voice of Metal said, and the crew saw the form of Chaos. Metal stepped toward Chaos, and he lifted him to his feet. Then he faced the RV crew. "Don't laugh!" Metal said, but that was just what Sonic and the others did, not knowing what else to do. 

"I don't believe it! Metal?!" Sonic laughed. "They--they switched places! HA! Oh, my!" 

Metal growled, very angrily. "This is getting on my nerves, now that I have them!" 

"Hey, Metal, remember our important mission." Chaos said, "We must get the RV." 

"It cannot be allowed!" Metal-2 said, arming his blasters. "Prepare for termination!" 

"YIKES!" Chaos screamed in fright, and he ran, leaving Metal to face the robot. 

"I have nothing more to say to you." Metal whispered, angrily. 

"So be it." Metal-2 said, and then he fired, but Metal escaped in a puddle. 

Meanwhile, Knuckles chased Chaos around the RV. "Come back here, Metal, and fight!" 

"I am NOT Metal, and you better not hurt me! I'm only renting this!" Chaos yelped. He turned to escape, and then Metal appeared out of the puddle, blocking the way of Chaos.

"It is useless to go on this way!" Metal said to him, "We must retreat." 

Chaos gulped when he saw Metal-2 with his blasters ready to fire on him. "Good idea." Chaos agreed, and he flew with the robot's rocket, escaping with Metal, and they were gone. 

"That was the strangest thing I ever saw!" Sonic said, still stunned at the thought. 

"Hey, what about my ice coffee? Stranger than that?" Shadow asked, taking his last sip. 

"Well, I'll have to think really hard about that one." Sonic said, and they all laughed. After the attack, Sonic and his friends stood together safely, but now they knew they were being followed. 


	20. Conspiracy rising

**Chapter 20: Conspiracy rising  **

When night fell on Salt Lake City, Utah, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends had done some great exploring of the place, but now that it was dark, Sonic knew it was time to keep moving on. After dinner, Sonic and the crew returned to the RV, and they traveled on the road again. The tired team looked forward to when the driver would stop, and then they could all get some sleep for the night. It had been a long day, and a good rest was something they needed. Sonic could hardly keep his eyes opened, and so Shadow was the driver. But still, they were all tired. First, hey had to find an RV park, where they could stay and be safe to rest until morning. 

Sonic yawned, and then he asked, "Tails, is a park coming up soon?" 

"Yes," Tails replied with his computer, using his maps. "We should get there soon." 

"That's good." Knuckles said, sleepily. He rubbed his eyes to keep them awake. 

"I think I'm going to fall asleep, sitting up. What if I fall over?" Amy asked, weakly. 

"If you fall, I'll catch you." Tikal offered, and they giggled at the joke. 

"Hey, I see the park!" Shadow told the crew, and everyone looked out to see it. 

"Oh, it's nice." Rouge said, "But it looks crowded. They may not let us in there." 

"Always plan ahead, and think of alternatives." Metal-2 said, calmly. Freeway nodded her head, and then she yawned, very sleepily. She half closed her eyes, resting on the robot's leg. 

"Well, there's this, or the river." Knuckles joked, but it failed to amuse the others. 

"Let's see if there's room for us." Sonic said, breaking the moment of silence. 

"I'll go." Shadow said, and he stopped the RV, parked it, and then he stepped outside. It was dark and cold out there, but he made it to the park's office building. He returned to the RV, closed the driver's door, and he sat down. He shook his head. "They cannot take us in." He told the team. 

"That's awful!" Amy said, covering her eyes. "Now where can we go?" She asked. 

"We can't stay on the side of the road. It could be dangerous." Tails said, "There must be something else, something we missed." He looked at the computer screen again. 

"You know, I have an idea," Rouge said, "Why don't we find a motel or something?" 

"Great idea!" Tikal agreed. "But I've never been in one." She added, quietly. 

"Let's change that," Sonic said, "Shadow, head down the road, and Tails will direct us to a motel. We will stay there for the night. It could be fun, and it's better than in the middle of nowhere."

"Utah is somewhere." Shadow said, after thinking. 

"Yeah, but where exactly are we now?" Sonic asked him. 

"Uh…" Shadow thought, closing his eyes. "In the middle of nowhere." He answered, finally. 

Tails gave the location. "We are outside of Salt Lake City, in a place called American Fork." 

What? American Fork? That's a funny name." Knuckles said, opening his tired eyes. 

Tails nodded. "Yes, well, it's named for the American Fork River. Trappers from the American Fur Company trapped along the river that starts on the south slopes of Mount Baldy, or Bald Mountain. American Fork has also been called McArthursville and Lake City." He said. 

Shadow began to drive again, into the night and they left the crowded RV Park behind. "You think you can possibly locate a place for us here, Tails?" Shadow asked him. 

"Yes, right here is Quality Inn & Suites. My laptop will guide us there." Tails answered. 

"Cool, then we're off!" Sonic said, suddenly feeling better and his green eyes brightened. The blue hedgehog soon saw a building, and it was the right place. Shadow stopped the RV.

"Are you sure about this, Sonic?" Shadow asked him, doubting. 

"I don't know for sure, but let's go find out. Crew, move out!" Sonic called, and they cheered. 

"Let's go!" Knuckles shouted, and he opened the door, letting the others outside. 

"This is exciting!" Amy chuckled, and she hopped out, carrying Freeway in a backpack. 

Rouge shrugged. "Why? It's probably full of dust and mice." She said, closing her eyes. 

"I wouldn't mind to see mice," Tikal said, "But the dust makes me sneeze." 

"Strange, most girls are scared of mice." Knuckles said, quietly. 

"Everything should be nice," Tails assured them, "I read about this place, and it's fine." 

"That's good enough for me. Let's check it out." Sonic decided, and he led the way to the building. He opened the door, and he entered with his friends. He came to a front desk, and an elderly man greeted them, welcoming the crew inside. Sonic signed his name for a room. 

"Yes? How may I help you, folks?" A friendly old man asked them with a smile. 

"We just need a room for the night." Sonic answered him. 

"All right, how many are staying tonight?" 

"Well," Sonic said, turning to the others. "There are nine of us all together, sir." He counted. 

"My word, that's a whole crew!" The man said, surprised at the number. "But don't worry. We have enough room for you to have a comfortable stay. Now, how many children?" 

"I'm not married." Sonic replied in a quiet voice, slightly blushing. 

"No? How many are with you in the group then?" The man asked him. 

"Oh, well, there's my friend Tails, Amy, and little Freeway there." Sonic pointed. 

"I am not a kid!" Amy angrily denied, but Tikal and Rouge kept her quiet. 

"Then rooms number 14 and 15 would be the best choice for you. Here are the keys for you, Mr. Hedgehog. Enjoy your stay with us." Then he saw Metal-2, standing beside Tails. "What…what is that?" He asked, pointing, and Metal-2 looked behind himself; thinking something was there. 

Tails tried to help. "Oh, uh…this is…um…My Uncle Bob, yeah." He told the man. 

"Uncle Bob, how nice. Well, goodnight, everyone." The man waved his hand before returning to work, and then Metal-2 looked at Tails, confused and unsure in his face and voice. 

"Uncle Bob?" Metal-2 asked him, quietly, and Tails simply shrugged his shoulders.

"The girls get room number 14, and the boys go in 15, like it or not." Rouge said, and she snatched the keys from Sonic, playfully before closing the door. Amy, Tikal, and Freeway followed her, and so the girls had a nice room for themselves. 

"Then I guess that leaves us with room number 15." Shadow said, and he shrugged. 

The boys nodded, and then Sonic opened the door to the room. "Here it is." He said. 

"Nice, very nice, it reminds me of home." Knuckles sniffed, looking around the room with memories. Just then, the phone rang from the wooden dresser, beside a bed. 

"Answer it, Metal-2." Sonic requested, with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

Metal-2 did so, and he lifted the phone to his robotic muzzle. "Hello?" He asked, and then after a pause, he looked at Sonic. "There is a female voice asking if we want room service." He said. 

Sonic shook his head. "Tell her, No."

Then Metal-2 returned to the phone. "No." He answered, and then he placed the phone down.

"Metal-2, it's always good to say, 'No, thank you.'" Tails explained. 

"Oh, very well." Metal-2 made the sound of a sigh, and then he said, "No, thank you," to the phone before hanging up again, and Tails made a weak smile at the learning machine. 

"You'll get better at it. You need to know how to talk nicely to people, and smile." 

Metal-2 slightly turned his head, confused at his words. "Smile?" He asked. 

Tails sighed. "Well, maybe you could practice in a mirror, or something." 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

In the next room, the girls had a great time together, brushing their teeth, pillow fighting, and they shared memories of special moments, so they just did some girl talk. Amy tucked young Freeway in bed and then she climbed in, snuggling under the warm blue blanket with the baby fawn. 

"Hey, Amy, you think the boys will be with us to have breakfast?" Tikal asked her. 

"Yeah," Amy said, "I remember the last time we had breakfast on the road. Sonic called me, and asked if I would like to go with him, and I said, yes. And when we got there, Sonic said, would you like to dance? And I said, yes. Then after we danced, Sonic said would you like a glass of fruit punch? And I said, yes! That would be very nice, I would like to have a glass of punch." 

Rouge rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't believe that ever happened." 

"Well, it should have!" Amy said, angrily, sitting up in bed. Freeway fell asleep. 

Then Tikal tried to change the subject. "Hmm, I wonder if the boys are okay…" 

"You don't have to worry about them. Boys are brave." Rouge said, and then she turned out the lamp light before going to bed, and Tikal was on the other side, and Amy was with Freeway. 

= = = = = 

Back to the room with the boys, we find out that everyone had finished brushing their teeth, and so they settled down. There were two beds in the room. Sonic and Tails took one, leaving Knuckles and Shadow with the other. Sonic sat down on the bed, and he kicked his red sneakers off and away, and then he flopped down, very tired. Tails yawned, and then he climbed in. 

"Goodnight, Sonic." Tails said, sleepily and he rested on the soft pillow. 

"Goodnight, Tails, sweet dreams." Sonic said, weakly, and then Tails sat up. 

"Goodnight, Metal-2." Tails whispered, and the robot turned his head, hearing him. 

"Sleep well, Tails." Metal-2 wished, quietly, and then he returned to watching the window. 

"Goodnight, Knuckles, goodnight, Shadow." Tails whispered to the others. 

"Goodnight." Knuckles yawned, and then Shadow snorted, pulling the blanket away. 

"Well, now that we're all settled down, turn out the light, Metal-2, please." Sonic requested. 

"All right, lights out." Metal-2 turned off the small lamp, which gave light in the room. Everything became dark, and then Knuckles screamed in fright at something. Metal-2 turned the light back on, and Shadow sat up in the bed next to the red echidna, sleepy but also very annoyed. 

"What's with him?" Shadow asked, pointing at the trembling Knuckles.

Then Tails explained. "Knuckles is afraid of the dark when in a strange, new area." 

Sonic sighed. "Okay, we'll leave the lamp on, anything to get some rest." 

"Thanks." Knuckles whispered, and then they all settled down again, finally going to sleep. Metal-2 watched the window, and the RV was safe in the parking area. It was quiet…for now. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

Dr. Eggman was working on an invention to make Metal Sonic and Chaos back to normal, because as you know from our last adventure, the two switched bodies when something went wrong with Eggman's secret project, and then it happened. Metal could not be more miserable. He stood with his arms crossed, quietly thinking while gazing toward the wall, and then Chaos, who looked like a robot hedgehog then, flew passed him, happily chuckling. Eggman continued working, but in truth, he did not know how to make them normal again. It was a mystery. Metal's eyes widened when Chaos came in with the music CD player and a microphone. 

"Hey, Metal, guess what? I finally finished my theme song, and it's ready! Here, I'll play it for you." Chaos turned on the CD player, and loud music played through its speakers. "Raging Waters, coming your way!" Chaos sang in a terrible voice, and Metal yelled with frustration. 

Chaos screamed when Metal suddenly attacked him, and they rolled toward the invention Eggman was working on. The scientist saw the two fighting toward the unfinished machine. 

"Oh no!" Eggman cried in a panic. "STOP!" 

But it was too late. Eggman realized that, and so he jumped out of the way just in time. There was an explosion after a bright yellow light flashed. After the smoke cleared, Eggman saw Metal and Chaos on the laboratory floor, not moving. Then the form of Chaos slowly sat up, shaking his head. Eggman stepped toward them, and he saw that his invention was ruined like the last one. 

"Metal? Chaos?" Eggman asked, looking at one and then the other, wondering if it worked. 

Chaos looked at his hands, his feet, and then he knocked on his head. "It's me again! Yippee!" He cheered, and he leaped into the air. Then he turned to the robot hedgehog. "Metal?" He whispered, and he came to him. Chaos lifted Metal to stand, and the robot slapped him away. 

"Leave me, you--"Metal stopped in the middle of yelling when he saw his hand. He looked all around himself, and then he saw that he was finally normal again, back to be a robot. He sighed with great relief, and he hugged himself, falling backward on his back to the floor. 

"Well, back to my theme song!" Chaos said, and he ran passed Eggman for the CD player. 

Meanwhile, the mad scientist had come to a conclusion. He realized something important. There was no way he could ever stop the RV or destroy his hedgehog enemy, because Metal-2 stood to defend them. That robot was in the way of the scientist's plans, but he wanted to change that. 

"Oh, I have such an evil web, ready to be spun." He whispered to himself. "I have a new plan, and I will put it to work." He turned and opened a door, and when it opened, he saw a small glass capsule with a single but deadly computer chip. "Hmm, I had forgotten all about it. I must have moved it here after that garage sale." He recalled, thinking. "Metal, get over here!" 

"You rang?" Metal asked, after coming to his side, and he stood firm.

"Tell me if you recognize…this…" Eggman said, and in his hand, he held the computer chip. 

Metal began to back away when he saw it. "I think there are dishes to be washed in the kitchen. Excuse me." Metal said, and then he turned to leave, but Eggman took him by the arm. 

"Get back here, you robot! Identify this object." He commanded the machine. 

Metal looked at it again, and then he answered. "It is the Corruption Chip."  

"That is correct, and do you have any idea what I intend to do with it?" 

Metal made the sound of a gulp, and then he simply shook his head, no. 

"Don't you see?" Eggman said, "If we bring Metal-2 down where he belongs, he will no longer be able to stop us, and once the chip is in place, he will do anything I say." He grinned. 

"What is the point?" Metal asked him, still confused. 

"You must go to American Fork, find the location of the RV, and Metal-2 will fall right into my trap. Here, now take this crossbow and arrow I made. The arrowhead is implanted with a new computer virus, and that will disable until you transport him here, and then I will do a little brain surgery on him. When he is under my command, the hedgehog will be destroyed!" 

"He is stubborn. He will not comply, I know." Metal doubted. 

"When I'm done with him, he will." Eggman said, "I will prove my great scientific capabilities. Metal, you have only one shot at this, so don't fail me. Now, go." He commanded, pointing. 

Metal held the weapon and the arrow invention. "By your command." He obeyed, and then he left the building. "Oh, well, at least I will get a vacation away from Chaos." He said to himself, flying to find American Fork, and it was night. It would not be long until he reaches the area, and he was armed to stop his robotic enemy. The clouds darkened the stars of the sky, and it was a sign. 

To be continued in the next chapter…


	21. I call you my friend

**Chapter 21: I call you my friend**

Location: American Fork, Utah…

Inside the room, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends slept peacefully after a long and hard drive there. The adventurous RV was parked just outside the building, and it was safe. The team found a place to stay for the night, and so they settled down to sleep. Metal-2 stood alert and strong, in no need for rest, and he watched the window. The robot noticed how the clouds darkened the sky, blinding the stars and moon, and there was a strange uneasiness about it. Metal-2 thought of this, and his face looked down at the floor, and then it suddenly hit him. He sensed something evil nearby. He could not detect exactly where and what it was, but he knew that something was dreadfully wrong. He tried again to detect the danger, but something was blocking his sensors. When he knew this, he lifted his face to the window again, wondering. 

'The RV…' Metal-2 thought, 'something is very wrong. I must investigate.' 

He turned to the crew, and they were all asleep. Silently, he came to the bedside of Sonic. The blue hedgehog was asleep with his green eyes closed with his head resting on a pillow. He looked very tired, and so Metal-2 decided not to awake him. He would go and look for himself, to see if there was in fact danger or not. The robot turned to leave, but the sight of Tails caught his eye. Metal-2 quietly and gently lifted the blanket over the young fox, to keep him warm, and after stroking his head; Metal-2 left him to sleep with Sonic. Metal-2 was silent as he left the building through the bedroom window, and he was outside. He stood still, quietly scanning the area. There were no cars moving, no one outside and only the soft wind could be heard. Nothing seemed to be wrong, all appeared to be normal, but his sensors said something else. There was something watching him, a robotic stalker, waiting for the right moment to strike. Metal-2 circled the building, and after finding nothing wrong, he came to the RV, which was parked behind the building, away from the other cars because of its size. It was still safe and unharmed. But suddenly without a warning, Metal-2 sensed his stalker behind him. He quickly turned around, and he came face to face with Metal Sonic, who was armed with a crossbow weapon. 

"Step away from that RV, tin hedgehog, and maybe, I will spare you." Metal Sonic whispered. 

Metal-2 shook his head. "No, I cannot allow you to destroy it. I will stand to defend." He stood with the RV behind him, refusing to obey the enemy robot. He stood firm for what he said. 

"Then fall down in front of it, foolish machine." Metal Sonic hissed, and he fired the crossbow. The arrow was lightning fast, and it penetrated Metal-2 near the right shoulder.  

Metal-2 instantly began to shake as the virus rushed through him like a violent river. His vision darkened and he could not activate his blasters to fire on the enemy. He slightly fell backward, leaning against the front of the RV, and Metal Sonic began to approach him, slowly. 

"Fight it if you wish, brother, but it will takeover." Metal Sonic said in a sinister delight. 

"No…" Metal-2 said, and he slowly slid down to his knees, shakily. He lifted his hand from the street, trembling as he reached for the arrow. His hand wrapped around the weapon, gripping it as tight as he could, but he could not remove it. He could no longer move his hands. Finally, Metal-2 fell down in front of the RV, still holding the arrow. The red light in his eyes vanished. 

Metal Sonic watched for a moment of pleasure, and then he contacted Dr. Eggman. "Mission accomplished, Doctor. I have him, and he is down." The evil robot reported. 

"Well done, Metal." Eggman said, "Now, bring him to me at once. I will be waiting."

"Understood, Doctor. I'm on my way." Metal Sonic then turned to the robot. He lifted the machine from the ground, holding him. "Machines have no emotions or feelings toward others, but if those pests in there mean anything to you, then you're more hopeless than I thought." He whispered, and then in a flash of light, the two robots vanished. They were gone without a trace.

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

Dr. Eggman began to worry when Metal Sonic was a little late to arrive. He walked back and forth in the laboratory room, while Chaos was having a midnight snack. Humming, Chaos dunked a cookie in a glass of milk, and he watched the scientist walk around, restlessly waiting.  

"Where could he possibly be?" Eggman asked, concerned. "What if the arrow failed?" 

Chaos bit into his cookie, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, but why worry?" He asked. 

"Because Metal-2 is designed to come back online in an hour, or sometimes less." Eggman explained, "It makes him more deadly, and very dangerous as a perfect killing machine." 

Then Chaos gulped a sip of milk down with his eyes widening. "Oh, sounds really spooky." 

"Yes…and stop talking with food in your mouth!" Eggman scolded, pointing. 

"Whatever." Chaos shrugged, and then he finished his last bite of the cookie. 

Just then, a door opened. Metal Sonic entered the room, dragging Metal-2 by the arms. He ruthlessly let go and then Metal-2 fell to the floor, still unable to move and his eyes were still black. The robot lay still on the floor, and Metal Sonic returned the crossbow weapon and arrow to the mad scientist. The arrow was in his hand, and he snapped it in half as if it were a twig. 

"You're late, Metal. I became concerned about what happened." Eggman said. 

"Yeah." Chaos nodded, biting into another cookie. 

"I am not late." Metal Sonic defended himself. 

"You're only just in time." Chaos chuckled, and before the robot could attack, Eggman spoke. 

"Well, at least we have Metal-2, according to plan. Now, we must hurry and implant the Corruption Chip, so then he will be under my control again, and destroy my adversary." 

Then Eggman approached the robot hedgehog on the floor. At first, he was afraid to touch it, but he took the machine to a steel table. Metal-2 was locked onto the table with steel handcuffs around each of his wrist and around each his ankles. The table was moved upward slightly, so the scientist could work on him under a bright light in the dark room. With sharp tweezers, Eggman removed the computer chip called Corruption from the small glass capsule, and it was implanted into the head of the robot, through an access hatch. Metal Sonic watched in the background while Chaos read his comic book, fascinated. After his work was completed, Eggman removed his black gloves, but he was very shocked when Metal-2 suddenly lifted his head with his eyes shining red again, activated. He came back to life, and the Corruption Chip took over. 

Eggman screamed with fright, Metal Sonic backed away slightly, and Chaos gasped at a picture of his comic because of a frightening scene with Spider Man fighting against a villain. Metal-2 turned his head, and he saw the steel cuffs, holding him back. With ease, he broke free, and he stood on his feet, gazing around the laboratory room, and he stopped when he saw Eggman. 

"M—Metal-2, is it really you?" Eggman asked the machine, slightly trembling with fear.  

After a moment of a cold stare and silence, Metal-2 answered. "Yes, by your command, master." After hearing that and seeing how Metal-2 was under his control, Eggman laughed with a plan. 

= = = = = 

When morning arrived, it was dawn when Tails suddenly awoke from a nightmare. He sat up in bed, and Sonic felt it. The hedgehog sleepily opened an eye, and then he sat up next to him. He saw that Tails was slightly sweating and his blue eyes were alert. 

"What's wrong, Tails?" Sonic asked him in a whisper. 

"I had a nightmare that Metal-2 was hurt, and he needed us…" Tails whispered, trembling. 

Sonic embraced his young friend to end the fear. "It's okay." It was all he could whisper. 

Tails had his eyes closed, and when he opened them to see the robot at the window, he was not there. "Metal-2, where are you?" Tails asked, and he freed himself from Sonic. 

"I wouldn't worry about him, Tails." Sonic said, "He's most likely outside now." 

"No, let's go see. I want to make sure." Tails insisted, and then Sonic climbed out of bed. 

Just then, Shadow slightly sat up with his eyes half closed, and he yawned. "Coffee…" He sighed. He rubbed his eyes, and then he saw that Sonic and Tails were gone. 

"My Emerald, my destiny." Knuckles whispered in his sleep, and Shadow snorted. 

Outside, Sonic and Tails came to the RV, and they saw that it was unharmed, but there was still no sign of Metal-2. They circled the RV, looked inside it, and finally around the building also. 

"He's gone, Sonic!" Tails said, becoming worried at the moment. "Where did he go?" 

"I'm not sure, little buddy." Sonic answered, "But we have to go look for him. He could not have gone too far, and it must be for an important reason. I'm sure he will tell us. Come on." Sonic led the way back, and he reported the news to the team. "And now we must find him." He said.

Shadow finished his last sip of coffee. "Hmm, you know, he could be anywhere." 

"Sure, but he's somewhere, so we can find him." Knuckles assured them all. 

"Why did he go, anyway?" Amy asked, and the others shrugged with uncertainty.  

"I don't know," Rouge said, "But one thing is for sure, there's something wrong."

"Right." Tikal agreed with a nod. "Let's go in teams, and we'll find him, no doubt." 

"Okay," Sonic said, leading them. "Listen up, crew. We'll search the area, no one go alone, report anything out of the ordinary, and return to the RV if something happens." He told them his plan, and they agreed. They went their ways, and then Sonic turned to Tails. Sonic tried to smile. 

"Sonic, do nightmares come true?" Tails asked him, quietly.  

"Sometimes they do, yes." Sonic replied in truth. "But let's not let that get in our way. We have a job to do. We'll find Metal-2, Tails, don't worry, and if we don't, he will find us." 

= = = = = 

But that was a very dangerous thing for Metal-2 to find them, and yet, Sonic and his friends did not know that dreadful fact. Dr. Eggman sent the two robots and Chaos out to find the RV crew, hunt them down and bring them to him as prisoners. Metal-2 uncontrollably began to search the area, but somewhere in him, he was fighting the Corruption Chip. He could not overwrite it, could not deactivate it, and it made him forget the friendship he had come to know.

"Locate the targets and capture them. If they refuse to corroborate, then destroy them." Eggman gave them the orders before they left, and the command repeated itself to Metal-2 again. 

Chaos looked around with binoculars, searching the area. "I don't see a thing. It's so small." He said, and then Metal Sonic turned to see Chaos looking in the binoculars the wrong way. 

"Try the other side, you foolish pool." Metal Sonic said, and then Chaos looked in again. 

"Oh, I see them! I see them!" Chaos pointed down the hill. "It's Shadow and Knuckles." 

"That's perfect, but where's Metal-2?" The robot asked. 

"I don't know." Chaos shrugged. "What am I? Your brother's keeper?" He asked.  

Metal Sonic slapped him, angrily, and then he saw Metal-2 land on the ground with Rouge and Amy captured. The two girls struggled to free themselves, but the robot was too strong.

"Metal-2, let us go, please!" Amy gasped when she saw Metal Sonic and Chaos. 

"Targets found." Metal-2 reported, and the girls could hardly believe what was happening. 

"How could you betray us like this?!" Rouge asked the machine, but he gave no answer. 

Metal-2 let the girls down to the ground, tied up in front of the enemies, and then he left to find the others. Rouge and Amy watched the robot disappear, and they were afraid. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile, Tikal and Freeway were searching another area, not too far away. The female echidna breathed for air, and then she leaped over a rock, and Freeway followed her. Tikal looked around, and when she saw nothing there, she continued walking. She had to climb over another large rock, but Freeway could not make it, so Tikal turned back for her. When she turned to help the fawn, she heard something behind her. Tikal looked, and she smiled when she saw Metal-2, standing quietly after landing. Tikal quickly helped Freeway to the other side, and then she ran to the robot with the young deer following. She did not know that Metal-2 was being controlled. 

"Oh, thank goodness, Metal-2, I'm so glad I found you! We were worried that something happened, and--" Tikal stopped, and she gasped when Metal-2 suddenly gripped her arm. "What is wrong, Metal-2?" Tikal asked him, and the robot only tightened his grip. 

"You must surrender, or you will perish." Metal-2 said, and Tikal could not believe it. 

Tikal was speechless, and then she screamed when she saw Metal Sonic. "Oh no!!" She cried, trying to free herself, but Metal-2 had caught her. "Metal-2, please stop!" She begged. Freeway looked up at them, confused as she blinked her eyes, and when Metal Sonic began to approach, Tikal screamed again. "Freeway, go! Run!!" She cried, and the fawn ran to find help. 

Metal-2 saw Freeway escaping and he armed himself with his blasters to fire. Tikal saw him raise his arm, and he aimed for the running fawn. Tikal cried with tears, and she fell to her knees as she tried to pull the arm away, but it was useless. Metal Sonic shook his head with anger. 

"That's enough!" Metal Sonic commanded. "We got the target we want, Metal-2. Take her." 

"NO!" Tikal screamed, and Metal-2 emotionlessly took her as another captive. 

Freeway continued running to find the others for help. She ran until she was out of breath, and then she gasped when she saw Knuckles and Shadow, but they were on the ground, without conciseness after Chaos suddenly attacked them. Freeway came to Shadow, and she nuzzled his cheek, but he did not move and his eyes were closed. Then suddenly, Chaos caught her. 

"Got ya, you little rascal!" Chaos said, chuckling and Freeway screamed, kicking him, but she was tied and kept with Amy, Rouge, and Tikal, who were caught. Now only Sonic and Tails were left, and Metal-2 began to hunt them down. With no doubt, the robot would find them in time. It was not a question of if, but when he would find the leader hedgehog and his sidekick fox. 

= = = = = 

Somewhere, and together, Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails searched the area for Metal-2, but there was no sign left behind, not even a slight clue to tell what happened or where he was. Sonic raced on the hard soil ground, leaving sand behind, and Tails closely followed him, seeking. The fast blue hedgehog slowed down and came to a sudden stop, and then he let his eyes see the area. 

"I still don't see him." Tails said, and he stopped beside the hedgehog, breathless. 

"Maybe he's looking for us." Sonic wondered, and he was right about that one.

"You are correct, hedgehog." The voice of Metal-2 was heard behind them.

"Metal-2, you're all right!" Tails shouted, happily, but Sonic felt uneasy. 

"Metal-2, I want a truthful explanation for you leaving the RV. We all worried for you." Sonic said, gently, and the robot took a step toward him, very careful with every step.  

"You must comply, and surrender yourselves to the master plan of Doctor Robotnik!" Metal-2 demanded, harshly, and then Sonic knew for sure that something was very wrong. 

"Eggman's plans aren't worth a dime!" Sonic snorted, and then Metal-2 suddenly armed his blasters, aiming right for the hedgehog. "YIKES!" Sonic yelled, as he jumped over the attack, and the weapon fired on a rock instead, turning it to dust. "Whoa, he's fast!" Sonic breathed.

"Sonic, look out!" Tails warned him just in time when Metal-2 fired again, barely missing. 

"Metal-2, stop attacking us! We're your friends!" Tails called out to him. 

Sonic gasped as he rolled out of reach, and then Metal-2 suddenly stood still after he heard Tails. Sonic quickly ran to his young friend, took him by the hand, and he ran with him. Metal-2 turned his head, and he saw them escaping. He followed them, stalking like a skillful hunter. 

Sonic ran to get Tails to safety, but the robot would easily find them. Sonic let go of his friend's hand. "Keep going Tails, run!" Sonic said, and he turned to face the robot. 

"Sonic!" Tails called, and he tried to stop, but then he suddenly slipped, falling over a rock and to the ground. He laid still with his eyes closed, and then Sonic looked to see him. 

"Tails!" Sonic called, and he ran to the rock where Tails had fallen. "Oh, Tails!" Sonic cried, and he lifted him from the ground, holding him in his arms. "You okay, little bud?" He asked. 

"My ankle hurts…" Tails said, painfully with his eyes tightly closed. Then Sonic looked up, and his eyes met the blasters of the robot Metal-2. Sonic realized they were trapped this time. 

"Raise your hands, prisoner!" Metal-2 demanded, and Sonic did so, but he did it only for Tails.

= = = = = 

Later, outside the laboratory…

Dr. Eggman laughed with pride when Metal-2 returned with Sonic and Tails as captives. But Metal Sonic was clearly jealous, if a robot could possibly be that, he appeared to be so. 

"I have captured their leader." Metal-2 reported, and Eggman was very pleased.  

"Good work, Metal-2, and now, tie them to the wall over there with the others." Eggman commanded, and Metal-2 obeyed him with no hesitation. 

The re-programmed Metal-2 helped his robotic predecessor tie their prisoner to the wall. Metal Sonic tied the leader hedgehog next to Shadow and Knuckles, who were both awake now. Amy Rose, Tikal, Rouge, and young Freeway were also there, caught and tied. 

"Hmm, this one appears to be wounded." Eggman noticed when he saw Tails. 

"Sonic, help!" Tails called, but Sonic could not move. Metal Sonic held the fox tightly in his arms as the others watched, helplessly. Metal Sonic was silent as he tied Tails to a steel post, which was in the ground. Sonic fought against the leather straps until it hurt.

"Let him go!" Sonic said, clenching his teeth with anger at the enemy. 

"Silence, hedgehog!" Eggman growled, and then an idea suddenly came to his evil mind. "This gives me another great plan, to prove once and for all I am the greatest scientist. Finally, I have made an invention that will give me the recognition I deserve!" He laughed. 

"What a jumbo mumble." Knuckles shook his head with disbelief. 

"This is making me nervous." Shadow whispered, seeing that everyone in the crew was caught. 

"Is this the end?" Rouge gulped, but Tikal shook her head. 

"No, we must make it through. There is still hope." Tikal encouraged the others, gently.

"But we're caught!" Amy cried, and Freeway closed her eyes, unable to look any longer. 

"Stop that annoying cry!" Eggman groaned, covering his ears. "Being a villain is not always easy, but anyway, back to my great plan. Robots, come here!" He called for them. The two robots obeyed their orders, and walked up to the mad scientist. Eggman addressed them both. "Now, Metal-2, turn around and activate your blasters." The robot did so, now facing Tails, as Eggman continued. "Target that annoying little fox."

Metal-2 aimed directly for Tails. Everyone else looked on in horror as they saw their newest friend preparing to kill one of their oldest ones.

"Now, prove to me that your programming adjustments are functioning fully, and terminate Tails." Eggman said, and then the crew gasped with pure terror. 

"NO!!" Sonic yelled, fighting in vain to free himself. "You soulless man, he's only a child!" 

"Be quiet, you blue pain in the neck!" Eggman said, angrily, and then he returned to the robot. "Now, Metal-2, follow your orders! Fire!" He commanded, firmly. 

The robot seemed to struggle, his entire body shuddering. Many different mechanical noises could be heard coming from him, as if he was fighting himself not only mentally, but physically as well. There was something happening. He tried to recall what happened. 

"Do it, now! Metal-2, I command you to fire!" Eggman repeated the order. 

Like a little lamb to the slaughter, Tails was sentence to disaster. The eyes of Tails watered as Metal-2 looked into them, coldly. The robot was fighting for control of his own body, which had been taken from him by the chip that Eggman had implanted. They all knew that if Metal-2 did not fire, he would be melted down for spare parts. But if he did, they would lose Tails. 

"It's okay, Metal-2…Go ahead…" Tails whispered, slightly trembling. He did not want to see one of his friends destroyed, even if it meant sacrificing himself. 

"Tails, NO!!" Sonic yelled. He knew what Tails was thinking, but he could not let that happen.

"Take me instead, Eggman!" Sonic offered himself, seriously. 

The scientist thought for a moment, considering this offer. Then a devious grin came over his face. "How very heroic of you…" He said, sarcastically. "However, I think I enjoy seeing you suffer. I will finish you last. Tails will be the first to go, and I shall be rid of you at last!" 

Hearing that, Sonic was stunned at this, and his face slowly turned to the ground. He had done all he could do, and was now helpless to save his friend.

Metal-2 was still trembling as he struggled to deactivate his blasters. It was like his body had two minds, one that was good, and the other that wanted only to obey Eggman. "I…must…obey…" he said shakily, his body still trembling.

"Oh, this is too good…" Metal Sonic thought, as he watched the other robot in pain.

"My cookies taste better." Chaos said, and then he ducked down to avoid a punch. 

Metal-2 could sense that power was being fed to the blasters, despite his efforts to stop it. The mechanical noises only grew louder as he continued to fight a losing battle with himself.

"Why aren't you firing?!" Eggman shouted, angry. "Do I have to melt you down?!"

Metal-2's blasters once again focused on Tails, right between his almost closed eyes. The robot looked at his friend and knew that he could not fire. The chip that was controlling him was too powerful, and so he steadied his arm. Tails froze with complete fear, hardly able to breathe.

"I'm…sorry, Tails…" Metal-2 said, quietly. The blaster was ready to fire, but Metal-2 had a little control for a moment. He managed to slightly adjust the aim of the blasters just before they fired. The blasters fired just over the fox's head, missing him, and he was unharmed. 

"Metal-2, you missed!" Eggman said in surprise and rage. "Fire on the target, now!" 

There was a long pause as Metal-2 stood, unmoving. His body was now perfectly still and silent.  After a moment, a whirring noise could be heard as his head slowly turned to face Eggman. The body soon followed, and deactivated the blasters as it did so. The robot now faced Eggman with its red eyes glowing more brightly than ever.

"No…" It was all he said, and the others heard him say it. 

"What do you mean, No?" Eggman asked the robot, slightly afraid.

His question did not receive an immediate answer. Instead, Metal-2 reached for the access hatch, hidden underneath his armor plate, on his head. 

"What…what are you doing?!" Eggman asked, confused.

Metal-2's arm tugged, ripping the chip from its place. Electricity surged through the robot's entire body, which jerked and shook uncontrollably for a moment. Then finally, Metal-2 opened his closed hand, and a small computer chip was seen. It was the Corruption Chip. 

"He's gone crazy!" Chaos gasped, and ducked behind Metal Sonic, trembling. 

Metal-2 held the chip out between his thumb and forefinger, looking at it. After a moment, he crushed it with a simple squeeze. It shattered into microscopic pieces as Metal-2 changed his gaze to look at Eggman. There was the sense of revenge when one would see his eyes. 

Sonic realized what was about to happen, and knew that he had to prevent it. "Metal-2, please don't! You can't kill him!"

Metal-2's eyes quickly turned to Sonic. "Stay out of this, hedgehog! It's not your fight!" He yelled angrily, and without warning, he fired Metal Sonic down with his blasters. 

Chaos gulped, very much afraid. "Is there a doctor in the house?" He asked. 

Eggman looked at his deadly creation, unsure of what to do. Sonic struggled harder than before against the leather straps that held him back, and he suddenly jumped for freedom. The crew watched as Sonic made it out, and he stood in front of Metal-2, blocking his way. 

Metal-2 instantly and angrily turned to the hedgehog, pointing his left arm blasters at him. "Do you wish to be killed as well?!" The robot yelled with rage in his voice.

Sonic stopped in his tracks, shocked at what he had just witnessed. He froze with fear, but then, he suddenly stood calm, unafraid. "Metal-2, remember to never surrender." Sonic said the words, and then Metal-2 slightly lowered his arm down. He remembered that time in Denver. 

The robot's blasters aimed upward to attack the enemy's hovering ship. Sonic, seeing an opportunity; ran toward the robot. Unafraid, the hedgehog gripped the robotic hand, tightly. Then the memory of the hands returned to Metal-2. He was badly damaged in Denver, Colorado, but Sonic stood firm, saved him as a friend, and the crew helped him repair himself. 

"Metal-2, do you remember me?" Sonic asked softly, still holding the robotic hand. 

After a pause, Metal-2 spoke to him. "Yes…I call you my friend." 

"I know." Sonic whispered, fighting tears in his green eyes. "But for now, we have some unfinished business to take care of." Sonic pointed toward Eggman's hovering ship. "Fire!" Sonic commanded, and then Metal-2 rapidly fired his blasters toward the enemy ship. 

The lasers tore into the armor of the ship, damaging it severely while Eggman watched with horror. The scientist ran for his life, and Chaos followed him with the damaged Metal Sonic to the black truck, and they escaped. The hovering ship fell to the ground, and it exploded in a ball of fire, but no one was harmed. The enemies escaped, but Sonic and his crew were alive. 

Metal-2 deactivated his blasters, and he stared at Sonic. Somehow, the damage to the robot's head had been fully repaired. Metal-2 raised a hand, and walked up to Sonic. The hedgehog was unsure of what would happen next, but stood bravely. The robot put his hand gently on his shoulder, and Sonic rested his hand over the robot's, keeping it there. 

"You have interfered." Metal-2 said, without emotion. "Normally, I would terminate you…but…instead, I must thank you…I suppose…"

Then Tails limped to the robot, smiling while Sonic freed the crew. Metal-2 opened a compartment on his leg, took out some medical supplies, and he helped Tails with his wounded ankle. The pain soon left him, and Tails hugged the robot, his friend. 

"I love you, Metal-2." Tails whispered, speaking words from his young heart. 

Metal-2 was silent for a moment. "I wish I could feel the same way." He whispered. He touched the fox's face, and Tails smiled again. He knew that robots could not feel anything, but when one would look at Metal-2, things would be different. The crew returned to the RV, to safety.


	22. Do not ask

**Chapter 22: Do not ask **

After that trial and time in their lives, our heroes were reunited, together again with the RV, and they welcomed Metal-2 back to the crew, where he had come to belong. Yes, it was a fact that he was a machine, but to them, he became a family member. Sonic the Hedgehog led the way back to the RV, and after making sure everyone was well, they drove out of the area, leaving to keep moving on. Amy Rose and Tikal were baking cookies, using the RV's oven, which used the propane tank. Tails was resting with his wounded ankle recovering nicely, Rouge was reading a book, Knuckles stared outside the window in thought, and up front, Sonic was the driver with Shadow as the navigator in the passenger chair. Freeway was taking a nap, and Metal-2 stood by, watching the girls prepare to bake. The robot watched with the wonder of a child. 

Tikal placed a cup down, and then she turned to her friend. "Amy, we need eggs." She said. 

"I'll get them." Amy volunteered, and she opened the icebox with Metal-2 watching. Suddenly, the RV met a bump on the road, and Amy fell backward, but Metal-2 caught her. "Wow!" Amy gasped with surprise. "Thanks, Metal-2. I almost fell." She stood up again, unharmed. 

"No problemo." Metal-2 said in his Russian accent, and Amy chuckled. 

"Sonic must have taught you that." Amy said, pointing with a warm smile. 

Tikal nodded. "No doubt, but how come you're so powerful, and yet, you don't destroy us?" 

To answer the question, Metal-2 gently took one of the eggs, which Amy held in her hands. "I simply adjust the amount of power applied to motors in my body. For example, I can apply a little pressure to pick up this egg, or…" He crushed an empty sardine can in his other hand. "I can quite easily crush this. I am capable of far greater power, but this is just a demonstration." 

Knuckles gulped. "Yeah, I think we've seen enough." He said, quietly. 

Just then, Shadow opened his eyes. "Hey, something just changed." He said, mysteriously. 

"What changed? Your mind?" Sonic asked, still driving the RV on the road ahead of them.  

"No, we're in a different time zone!" Shadow announced, surprising the crew. 

Tails sighed. "Now I'll have to change the clock again." He said to himself.

"We're entering Nevada!" Sonic told the others, and the RV drove onward into the State. 

Rouge peeked from her book. "It all looks the same to me, in the middle of nowhere, a desert." She said after looking, and then she turned a page. "Chapter 22 is next for me." 

"How can you read so fast?" Knuckles asked her, wondering. 

"Well, for one thing, I don't talk much." Rouge teased him, and Knuckles growled.

Shadow leaned over, looking toward the steering wheel. "We're low on fuel, Sonic."

"Yeah, I know, thanks." Sonic said, "When we reach the next town, I'll fill it up." 

"You mean IF we get to the next town." Shadow corrected.  

Sonic shrugged. "We have enough fuel to make it, so what could possibly go wrong?" 

"Don't ever ask that!" Knuckles warned him. 

"What are you saying?" Sonic asked, and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Because whenever you do, something happens." Knuckles reminded him.

"Like what?" Rouge asked, still reading her book. Suddenly, the RV began vibrate as if an earthquake has stricken the area. "I never should have asked!" Rouge gasped. 

"Hang on, everyone!" Shadow warned them as Sonic tried to gain control back to drive. 

The road was hard, rocky and dusty, so it was hard to see in front of them. Something was wrong with the engine, and Sonic did his best to keep it under control. It proved to be difficult. 

"All hands, brace for impact!" Sonic warned, as he came toward a mountain. 

Amy screamed, falling backward with a small bag of baking flour, and she crashed into Metal-2, so the flour exploded from the bag and covered the robot with flour, making his face white. Tails laughed for a moment, but then he held on again. Metal-2 shook his head, trying to remove the flour, and before Amy could apologize, she tumbled with Tikal to the bedroom, on the floor.  

Rouge fell to the floor, but she held on to the sofa. "What's happening?!" She asked. 

"He asked the cursed question!" Knuckles said, and then he gasped, gripping the small table's leg so he would not roll away, and Shadow was buckled, holding the frightened Freeway.

"We are having some difficulties!" Sonic told the others, having trouble controlling it. 

"Make it stop!" Shadow shouted at him. 

"I have to slow down first!" Sonic shouted back. 

"Well, then do it for crying out loud!" Knuckles said, holding on as if for his very life. 

"That's hard to do when you're going down a hill!" Sonic said, trying to slow down. 

"I can't read; it's too bumpy in here!" Rouge complained as she closed her book. 

"Stop the RV!" Amy and Tikal screamed in the back room, holding on. 

"I'm trying, but--" Sonic stopped when he felt something push against the RV, pushing it back. "Huh?" He wondered with confusion, and Shadow looked outside through the windshield. 

"It's Metal-2, he's out there!" Shadow pointed, and the robot was seen in front of the RV, helping Sonic to stop it, safely, and it finally did. The RV stopped near a beautiful mountain. 

After the stop was complete, Sonic and the others stepped outside, and they came in front of the RV, where Metal-2 stood, unharmed, and he nodded his head to the crew with recognition. 

"Thanks, Metal-2." Sonic said, "I still don't know what went wrong with this thing…" 

"Just look at him!" Knuckles pointed to the robot. "He's ghostly pale in his face!" 

Shadow gulped. "You even scare robots half to death when you drive!" 

"It wasn't my fault!" Sonic defended. "I tried to stop, you know that. I did try." 

Tikal sighed, but she knew that the driver did his best, like always. "Well, it stopped, and that's the important thing." She said, and then she helped Amy clean the robot's face. 

"Good," Rouge said, "Now another important thing is to fix it, so it will work right." 

"There's nothing around for miles!" Amy said in surprise when she saw the area. 

"Calm down." Tails said, "Everything will be okay. We will have the RV up and running." 

Shadow nodded in agreement. "Exactly, once we have the engine working, we will be on our way, which is on the road again." He turned to the RV. "This could take time…" 

"It doesn't matter!" Sonic sang his theme song as he reached for the toolbox. 

"It has begun!" Knuckles said, dramatically, and he walked up to help him. 

"I always have to clean up his messes." Shadow snorted, and he shrugged, leaving to help Sonic. 

Tails leaned against the RV for support, but he suddenly felt that his ankle was no longer hurting. He tested it a few times, and then he stood on both of his feet, and the ankle was healed. "That's good, but now I better hurry and download a Nevada map for my computer. I also have to find out where we are, so we'll know where to go next." And he entered the RV to work on his maps. 

Amy watched the fox leave, and then she looked down to see Freeway, but the baby deer was missing. "Rouge, have you seen Freeway?" Amy asked her. 

"No." Rouge shook her head. "I last saw her with Tikal, over there." She pointed. 

"Freeway!" Amy called, and she came to the female echidna. "Where is Freeway?" Amy asked. 

"I thought she was with you." Tikal said, and then she asked, "Is she missing?" 

Amy nodded, sadly. "Yeah, I think so. I can't find her." She said. 

"I will assist you." Metal-2 offered, and Amy and Tikal accepted his help. 

"Okay, but we better tell Sonic first, so he will know where we are." Tikal recommended. 

"I'll tell him," Rouge said, "You guys go hurry, and find her before it gets dark." 

"Thanks, Rouge." Amy said, smiling and then she ran ahead of Tikal, following Metal-2. 

"Where should we look first?" Tikal asked when they stopped on a small hill. 

"From up here, we get a good view." Amy said, pointing. She looked around, but saw nothing. 

Metal-2 stood, thinking, and he suddenly turned his head to the left. "This way!" He called, and the girls followed the robot down the hill, toward an area with rocks. When they came down, they saw Freeway, unharmed, playing on the rocks, hopping from one to the other.  

"Freeway, we found you!" Amy called, happily, and she came running to her. 

"Be careful, Amy!" Tikal warned, but Amy suddenly tripped over a rock, falling down. 

"Ouch!" Amy yelped, and she fell to the dusty ground. She groaned as she sat up, holding her head. She blinked her eyes, and she felt no harm, but then she saw a rattlesnake. "Oh no." She whispered when she saw how close it was to her. She froze with fear, unable to move. 

When the snake moved toward her to attack, lasers began to fire on it. It was Metal-2, and he destroyed the threat. Metal-2 stopped firing, and when the dust settled, the snake was gone. 

"Is…Is it dead?" Amy asked the robot, trembling. 

"Terminated." Metal-2 confirmed, and then Amy sighed with relief. 

Then Tikal came running to her friends. "Amy, are you all right?" She asked, panting.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to him." Amy pointed to Metal-2 as he deactivated his blasters.

Tikal helped Amy stand up, and she was unharmed. "Now, where's Freeway?" Tikal asked. 

"There she is, over there!" Amy pointed, and Tikal looked to see the baby deer, using the rocks as stepping-stones, hopping from one rock to the next in a game she invented herself. 

"What is she doing?" Tikal asked with wonder. 

"I don't know, but she wants us to come. Let's go!" Amy called, and she ran with her. 

Metal-2 shrugged his shoulders, and then he followed them. Amy reached Freeway first, and the baby deer hopped away, playfully chuckling. Amy learned the game quickly, and she followed the deer's leading from one rock to the other in circles, and Tikal joined them. Amy hopped down, laughing as she came to Metal-2 and she took the robot by the hand.

"Come on, Metal-2, climb with us!" Amy giggled, and she pulled him toward the rocks. 

"I have no idea what I am doing." Metal-2 said with confusion heard in his voice. 

"Look, just follow me." Amy instructed, and she hopped off the rock, and to the next. 

Metal-2 considered it, and then he followed, jumping to the next rock with ease. He stood on one foot, keeping his balance once he landed, and the sight made Amy and Tikal laugh. Just then, Sonic and Shadow came running to them, because they heard the blasters fire. 

"What happened? Is anything wrong?" Sonic asked his crew, and before they could answer, he saw Metal-2, standing on a rock with one foot, trying to keep his balance. 

"Metal-2?" Shadow asked, while Sonic stared with a speechless mouth. 

Metal-2 landed on the firm ground, and he stood in front of the hedgehogs. "I was assisting them. Freeway was missing, but I have located her here, and she is unharmed." He reported.

"That doesn't explain why you fired your blasters." Sonic said, cautiously. 

Then Amy came to him, and she explained. "He saved me from a rattlesnake!" 

Sonic looked to where she had pointed, and it was so. "Well, in that case, good job, Metal-2, and thanks again." He smiled, and Metal-2 nodded his head. Just then, a burst of wind arrived. 

"What is that?" Shadow asked, "Is it just me, or do I smell a sandstorm?" 

"No, Shadow, I SEE a sandstorm!" Sonic gasped, and he pointed, and it was true. 

"Head for the RV! Run!" Shadow, called, and he ran with a surprised Freeway. 

"Metal-2, take Amy and Tikal back, and hurry!" Sonic ordered. 

"Good suggestion." Metal-2 said, and then Amy and Tikal held on to him, while Sonic ran after them, following the robot. They made it back to the RV, but the storm was dangerously close. 

"Get under the RV, now!" Sonic ordered, and everyone dived under with no time to go into the RV, so under it was the only other safe place. Sonic and his crew fell flat on their stomachs. 

"Metal-2, come with us!" Tails called, and Sonic had to hold the fox back. 

Metal-2 crouched down, and then he rolled under the RV, joining them. They covered their heads, closed their eyes, and just in time, because the sandstorm came rushing passed them with a powerful wind. Metal-2 stretched his arm, keeping it over Tails when the wind blew with rage, but it all suddenly stopped, and there was a great calm. The RV was dusty with sand, though.

"Wow!" Sonic gasped. "What an adventure!" His eyes widened as he recalled everything.

Then Shadow spat sand out of his mouth. "Do not ask me if I enjoyed it!" He spat. 

It was an interesting experience for the crew, and at least they were all safe and well. No harm came to the RV and after repairing it, Sonic and his friends moved on in the journey.


	23. Las Vegas arrival

**Chapter 23: Las Vegas arrival  **

The RV left the dust behind, driving on the road with our adventuring crew as they continued in the journey once again. After having some difficulties, they came to Nevada, and it was very dark when they arrived. The sky was clear and beautiful as each star told a story, and the wind blew softly like a musical flute. Sonic the Hedgehog was driving at the time they arrived to a city. The lights of this city were bright, flashing brilliant colors and different patterns. The RV stopped, still out of the city, but it was close enough for a good view to see it, and it could only be one place. 

"Team, I think we just found Las Vegas!" Sonic told his friends, and everyone stood up to see. 

"Wow, look at that!" Amy said in surprise. "That is a beautiful city!" 

Knuckles crossed his arms. "Beauty is only skin-deep." He said. 

"What does that mean?" Tikal asked him, blinking her eyes. 

"I think it means there could be more to it than looks." Rouge said, and Knuckles nodded. 

"Could it be dangerous?" Tails wondered, and then Shadow shrugged. 

"I don't know for sure," Shadow said, "But I can tell that this is where we can refill the RV." 

"Yeah," Sonic agreed with him. "I guess Las Vegas is our next stop on the road."  The crew cheered as Sonic began to drive again, and then Tails turned to Metal-2. 

"Well, Metal-2, what do you think of Las Vegas?" Tails asked the robot, curiously.  

"I do not like it." Metal-2 replied, simply. 

"But you're a robot," Knuckles said, "You can't like or dislike anything, can you?" 

"I repeat: I do not like it." Metal-2 said it again, and Tails sighed. 

"Don't worry, Metal-2," Tails said, with reassurance, "Sonic is the driver, you know."

Then Shadow gulped. "I'm turning pale." He said, and Freeway chuckled. 

"Hey, I'm a licensed driver, so what's this all about?" Sonic asked, annoyed. 

"Oh, Sonic, they're just happy." Amy said, and then she finished her drink of hot chocolate. 

"It's getting brighter." Tikal noticed as they came closer to the city of lights. 

"Yeah, and look, I see a sign!" Amy pointed out the window, and there was a white sign with red words, saying: Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada. They had finally arrived in the city.

"Here we are, everyone!" Sonic told them, "This is Las Vegas." And they were amazed. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

Sonic and his crew were not the only ones to arrive and see Las Vegas, because on a hill, the spying eyes of Dr. Eggman found the city that night, and he knew the RV was there. Metal Sonic was repaired and back online after the attack before, and Chaos stood nearby, yawning. 

"Okay, you two," said Eggman, "We have found Las Vegas, and I am sure the RV is there. We have a very good chance of finding them, and then, the hedgehog will finally be history!" 

"Ooh, pretty lights!" Chaos said with excitement, and he clapped his hands. 

"I strongly recommend caution." Metal Sonic said, wary because of the new place.  

"What kind of medicine is caution?" Chaos asked, not understanding the word. 

"I do not know," Metal Sonic said, "But I wish there was a cure for you, waterfall." 

"How sweet of you, Metal." Chaos smirked, teasing him, and he ran to avoid a kick. 

"That will be enough!" Eggman commanded, and then they both froze. "Don't just stand there, you frozen idiots! Get to the city, find the RV, and get that pesky hedgehog!" 

The two stood normally again, and the robot turned to face its master, and Chaos waved. 

"By your command." Metal Sonic nodded, obeying, and he left to enter the city. 

"By your comment." Chaos bowed, and then he chuckled as he followed after Metal Sonic. 

Eggman sighed, shaking his head. "They are such a strange pair." He said, "Oh, well." 

Metal Sonic flew toward the city, and he saw the bright lights below him, but he also knew that his robotic enemy Metal-2 was somewhere with the Sonic team. He had to be prepared. 

= = = = = 

Location: Las Vegas, Nevada…

After refilling the RV, Sonic and his friends were off to do some touring of the city, to catch some sights and sounds that they may never experience again. Time reminded them to cherish every moment because it will never come again, and life is a journey, after all. They were truly fascinated with the city, maybe because they saw nothing like it for a long time. But hunger soon caught up with them, and Sonic led them out to have dinner. There were many places to go.  

"Okay, Sonic, where do we go from here?" Knuckles asked, walking beside him. 

"Not sure." Sonic shrugged. "But this is one huge, big and large city! It's amazing!" 

"The lights are too bright at times." Tikal exclaimed, and she blinked her eyes. 

"That's why Knuckles is wearing his shades." Rouge pointed to the echidna's sunglasses. 

"What? Sunglasses at night?" Shadow asked, and Knuckles grinned, nodding his head. 

"Well, at least we're here, and the RV is full again." Tails said, "I'm glad we stopped here." 

"That still doesn't serve dinner." Amy said, tired and feeling hungry. 

"Yes, I know." Sonic said, understanding his crew's weariness. "We'll stop for pizza, okay?" 

The crew shouted with excitement, and they ran passed the blue hedgehog. Sonic fell to the ground of the sidewalk, and Metal-2 looked down at him. Sonic opened his eyes, groaning. 

"Are you injured?" Metal-2 asked, as he offered his hand to help him. 

"No, I'm fine." Sonic answered, and he gripped the robotic hand. "Thanks." He said, quietly. 

"You are very welcome." Metal-2 nodded, and then he joined Sonic to find the others. They soon found the crew waiting outside a restaurant building, and they went inside together. 

"What does it say about this place?" Sonic asked his sidekick Tails, who was with him.

Tails looked at his navigator watch, and then he answered. "According to the navigator, this is called Papa Luigi's." Then the others froze, turning to the fox. The name was familiar. 

"Hello, and welcome to Papa Luigi's!" Two Italian voices greeted them, happily. 

"You again?!" Sonic asked, as he pointed toward Mario and his brother Luigi. 

"Yes, it is I." Mario nodded, grinning, and Luigi flipped pizza dough in midair. 

"Whoa, a robot! HELP!!" Toad gasped, and he ran from Metal-2, frightened. 

"Toad, show our good guests to the best tables in the restaurant." Mario ordered. 

"Why me?" Toad asked, hiding and trembling. 

"Because he told you to!" Luigi said, dragging him out. "Now, run along and do as you're told."

"I better get a raise for this." Toad murmured, and then he led the crew to a table. 

"I thought you guys had a restaurant in Alabama." Sonic recalled as he paid for the dinner. 

"That's right," Mario said, "But we had to move. The old restaurant was sold a year ago." 

"Is business better here, then?"  Knuckles asked the Italian. 

"Yes, it's wonderful, or as you say, it's booming." Mario replied.

Just then, another voice was heard behind the Italian. "Mario, the cheese pizza is burning." 

"Oh no!" Mario gasped, and he ran to the oven where Luigi was coughing. "It's a good thing FLUDD warned us of this, Luigi. Where were you, anyway?" Mario asked him. 

"I was serving our guests drinks, Mario, sorry." Luigi explained himself, and he gulped. 

"That is why I am here." FLUDD reminded them, and it was a backpack water tank that can spray out a stream of water through various nozzles. Mario smiled at FLUDD. 

"Good work, and now, with that rescue complete, let our guests enjoy their stay here." He said. 

"Okay, okay, Mario, but still, I am watchful, you know." Luigi said, as he left to work again. 

"Mario," FLUDD said, "I believe you have to give the hedgehog his change." 

"Oh, yes, you're right. Thank you." Mario gave Sonic his change with a smile. 

"Thanks." Sonic said, "But what was that all about? Who's the talking water gun?" 

"Correction, I am not a water gun. I am FLUDD, and I hope to be of assistance." It said, and Mario singled for FLUDD to be quiet. Then the Italian turned to the blue hedgehog. 

"He talks too much sometimes. But please, enjoy your dinner here." Mario said, welcoming them. 

"We will." Sonic said, and then he went with Knuckles to join the others at the table. Sonic sat down next to Tails and Knuckles, and so they settled down to have a quiet dinner. 

But it was too good to last, as you know. Just as Sonic lifted a slice of pizza for a bite, the door of the restaurant exploded after Metal Sonic fired on it. Screaming, Toad ran for his life, diving under a table for cover. When the smoke settled, Metal Sonic was seen, standing with red eyes. Chaos stepped inside after him, wearing yellow earmuffs for hearing protection. 

"This chase is over, hedgehog!" Metal Sonic said, angrily. "You will now surrender!" 

Just then, Mario and Luigi peeked out, and they could not believe what they saw. "AH!" Mario cried, "My door! My new door! You're going to pay for that, you robot villain!" 

Luigi gulped. "Do you know what you're saying and what you are talking to?" He asked. 

"…No." Mario answered, simply. "But justice will prevail!" He said, bravely. 

Sonic and the team watched with total surprise as the Italian stepped toward the robot with FLUDD. Metal Sonic appeared to be amused at the sight, and Chaos laughed out loud. 

"You wretched plumber, you cannot defeat me!" Metal Sonic said with pride. 

"Maybe so, but I can drench you!" Mario said, and Chaos became confused. 

"Huh? What does drench mean?" Chaos asked, and to answer, Mario fired FLUDD, making them soak and wet. The water forced them backward to the wall, and they fell down. 

But Chaos opened his umbrella. "I am so smart!" He said, proudly, making Metal Sonic angry. 

"Throw that away you--" Metal Sonic yelled, and he snatched it away from Chaos, and then everyone laughed to see the evil robot hold a red umbrella. Mario was also stunned. 

Sonic spit his soda from his mouth. "HA! Oh, this is so crazy!" He laughed. 

Then Metal Sonic threw the umbrella out of reach, and he stepped toward Mario, but the poor man was out of water in FLUDD, his backpack water tank, which could talk. 

"Mario, I think this is a good time to panic." FLUDD said, trembling, and Mario gulped. 

But Metal-2 stood between them, and he blocked the evil robot's path. "It is time for you to leave, or I shall be forced to fight you to defend the innocent." He said. 

"I'd like to see you try, reject of the junkyard!" Metal Sonic spat, angrily. 

"Warning: This could get ugly." Metal-2 warned, and then Mario ran for cover. 

"Uh-oh!" Sonic gasped with shock when he saw the blasters. "Guys, get down!" The team ducked down for cover, and just in time. They heard Metal-2's blasters firing. 

"Oh, my beautiful restaurant!" Luigi cried in despair, covering his eyes. 

Metal Sonic avoided the blasters fire, and then he suddenly heard Dr. Eggman's voice from the communication devise on his arm. "Metal, get out of there before you're blown away! Retreat!" And hearing the command, Metal Sonic had no choice but to retreat. The robot reached for the terrified Chaos, and he vanished from sight, escaping and then Metal-2 stopped firing. 

Everyone slowly came out from hiding places, which they hid in for cover. When they saw that it was safe again, they came out, but cautiously. Sonic came to the robot, concerned. 

"Metal-2, are you okay?" Sonic asked him, and the robot turned to him, nodding. 

"Yes, Sonic, I am functioning perfectly." The robot answered. 

"Goodness, what a mess!" Toad exclaimed when he saw the fallen tables and chairs. 

"Really?" Knuckles asked, and then he whispered, "Looks better than my room at home." 

"Whew! At least we're alive!" Amy said with thankfulness, and Tikal nodded. 

"Yes, and now we better pay for the damage we've done." Tikal said, quietly. 

"Those were my actions, not yours. Why include yourselves for my doing?" Metal-2 asked. 

"True," Shadow said, "But since we're all in this journey together, we're in this also." 

"Don't worry about a thing." Mario said, calmly. "You saved us, so what more could we ask?" 

"Oh, my beautiful restaurant!" Luigi cried again, shaking his head. 

"Chill," Sonic said, "We'll clean this place up in a snap. Team, let's roll!" He called, and after a few moments, the dust settled, and the Italian brothers saw that the place was clean again. 

"Oh, my beautiful restaurant! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Luigi said, happily. 

"Easy as pie." Sonic said with a wink, and his crew nodded their heads, smiling. After dinner, Sonic and his friends moved on to explore Las Vegas, but Dr. Eggman had a new plan in mind. 

= = = = =

Outside of the city Las Vegas, Metal Sonic and Chaos answered the call, and they returned. 

"Why have you ordered me to retreat?" Metal Sonic asked the mad scientist. 

"Because Metal-2 is in our way again," said Eggman, "But I have just realized something that I missed. Listen, you have much of Metal-2's appearance, and therefore, you can make trouble come to him. This city is large, but delicate." He grinned at his plan. Danger was ahead, no doubt.


	24. On the run

**Chapter 24: On the run**

In Las Vegas, Nevada, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends stopped in the RV, refilled its tank, and they had dinner at Papa Luigi's Restaurant, but that was when trouble came in their way again when Metal Sonic and Chaos suddenly attacked. It was a good thing Metal-2 was able to stop them, but as you know from past adventures, this could be the beginning of something big. As we now return to our tale, we find the girls of the team shopping while the boys raced outside to see parts of the city. No doubt, it is a lovely city, but so is a spider's web with morning dew. Dr. Eggman had another plan to cause the police to think Metal-2 is a dangerous threat to the city. He sent his robot Metal Sonic into the city, and easily, the machine damaged it. The Las Vegas police came to the building that was set on fire, and the suspect they saw was a robot hedgehog. 

"Freeze, you're under arrest! You're surrounded!" The police said to the robot. 

Metal Sonic was silent, but he fired on the police portal cars, causing explosions. Eggman and Chaos watched from a building rooftop as Metal Sonic left the troubled police, escaping.  

"This is going along better than I thought," said the pleased Eggman, grinning. 

Chaos watched the fire through a spyglass. "Ooh, boy, they're going to be angry." He said. 

"That's the idea, and I'm sure it will work. Surprise, surprise, hedgehog." Eggman grinned.

= = = = = 

In the city, Sonic and his friends spent some time together, building memories to treasure, and it was precious. The girls were still shopping inside the store building while the others gazed with wonder at the lights, amazed at the sight, and they could only imagine it without lights. Metal-2 stood nearby, watching over them. He was not fond of the city, because it was too crowded, but still, he somehow found the company of the crew good to be with, and so he was calm. 

Sonic smiled as he looked up at the sky. It made him want to fly. "It would be great to see the city from up high." He said, "I wonder if they have that in a tour somewhere around here." 

"They do now." Metal-2 said to him, "I am able to take you." He offered. 

"Would you?" Sonic asked, and he became excited. "That would be so cool!" 

"And I can fly myself, so I can follow." Tails said, "Let's go!" 

Knuckles nodded. "Okay, and I can glide, everybody knows that." He said. 

"Come with us, Shadow!" Sonic called, and he held on to Metal-2, preparing himself. 

"I don't know about this." Shadow thought, and he followed Sonic to the robot. 

"Ready for departure?" Metal-2 asked, and he was ready for a lift off into the sky. 

"I'm ready!" Sonic answered, and Shadow only nodded his head, yes to answer. 

Sonic held on to one side of the robot, and Shadow held the other, tightly for safety. They were ready. Sonic closed his green eyes for a moment as the robot lifted both him and Shadow off the ground, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that they were really flying. He could hardly believe it. To him, it was like a dream, but he realized that it was true. Metal-2 flew over the city, Knuckles followed them as he was gliding, and Tails was beside him, flying. It was a great view from where they were, the best. The lights blinked in many different colors below them and the two hedgehogs felt as if they were standing on the air. They seemed to enjoy the tour. 

"This is awesome!" Sonic shouted at the burst of wind, which blew against him. 

Shadow said nothing, but he silently enjoyed it, all while trying to hide the pesky smile of his. Metal-2 came down for a safe landing and it was close to where they had left. Sonic hopped off, laughing, and Shadow waited until they were on firm ground before he let go of the robot. Knuckles and Tails landed on the ground, and they returned to them, safely. It was quite an adventure to fly over Las Vegas in that style, and it was unforgettable for the hedgehogs. 

"Wow! Thanks, for the ride, Metal-2. It was the best tour I ever had." Sonic thanked him. 

"I just wonder if it was legal." Shadow just realized the possible fact. 

"We did nothing wrong, Shad." Sonic assured him. "We're fine, so what could go wrong?" 

"Do not ask that question." Knuckles warned, pointing to him with one eye closed. 

Sonic shook his head, unafraid. "Knuckles, you worry too much." He said, simply. But after he said that, they heard police cars coming for them. "Uh-oh." Sonic whispered. 

"I tried to tell you, but no, no, no, you wouldn't listen." Knuckles snorted. 

"Don't worry," Sonic said, "Maybe they need our help for something. I'll take care of it."

Then they heard the police officers. "Freeze! Put your hands on your head and get on the ground!" Hearing that, Sonic and the team looked, and they saw themselves surrounded. 

"Hey, they have guns, pointing at us!" Tails exclaimed after a gasp of shock. 

"Officers, what's the trouble?" Sonic asked them. 

"That cybernetic killing machine is the trouble, that's what's wrong!" They pointed toward him. 

"What did he do to trouble this city?" Knuckles asked the police. 

"He burned a daycare building, but luckily, no children are there now." An officer replied. 

"Impossible!" Shadow shook his head, no. "There must be a mistake!" He said, very sure.

"Officers," Sonic said to them, "Metal-2 was here with my friends and I throughout the time we came, and we were nowhere near the daycare. He could not have done it. I am sure of it." 

"We are sure it was him. Now step away from that robot!" An officer ordered, with a gun. 

Sonic and the others stood firm, keeping Metal-2 in the midst of them, forming a shield, but when an officer pointed a gun toward Sonic, Metal-2 fired his blasters, hitting only the gun out of the hand of the officer. The gun fell to the street, but the officer was unharmed. 

"Metal-2, don't!" Sonic shouted at him, and he pulled the robot's arm away from aiming. 

"Arrest them!" An officer commanded, and then without warning, Metal-2 escaped with Sonic, flying over the portal cars. Sonic held on as if for his life, and the robot vanished with him. 

"Maybe we didn't try hard enough." Shadow said, "But I am the Ultimate, able to find them!" He ran into the direction where Metal-2 and Sonic had gone, and the police officers saw that the red echidna and the young fox were no longer there. They disappeared without leaving a clue behind. 

= = = = = 

A short time later…

"Where did they go?" Knuckles asked, walking with Tails and Shadow in the city. 

"I don't know," Tails answered, "But what I do know is, we have to find them soon." 

"But where?" Shadow quietly asked himself as he and the others continued looking. 

They stopped in front of a warehouse, listening and watching for anything or any clue. They turned around when they heard a door open behind them, and they saw two hedgehogs wearing dark shades over their eyes, and black leather jackets. But Shadow recognized them. 

"Sonic? Metal-2?" Shadow asked to be sure of it, and one lowered his shades down.

Green eyes were seen. "Yeah, it's me." Sonic whispered, answering him. 

"Metal-2, are you there?" Tails asked him, and the robot nodded his head, yes. 

"Affirmative." Metal-2 replied in a whisper, wearing shades over his eyes and a black jacket. 

"You guys look like cyclist, or something." Knuckles noticed after he saw the design. 

"It was all I could think of, until we clear Metal-2's name, it's needed. We've got to find Metal." Sonic said, and just then, the evil robot appeared in front of him, armed and dangerous. 

"So," said Sonic, "Now we can get down to the real fight! The last Sonic standing will be the winner! I know it was you who burned the building, then blaming my friend, and you will pay!" 

"We shall see, weakling." Metal Sonic said, and he suddenly snatched Sonic away, flying out of reach, so the others could not stop him, but Metal-2 flew after them, flying over the city.

"Let go, you big ape!" Sonic yelled at the evil robot, which had captured him. 

"Very well, if you say so." Metal Sonic let go, allowing the hedgehog to fall down, far down. 

"WHOAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic screamed as he fell, but Metal-2 suddenly caught him. The robot was flying and Sonic held on, gasping at the sight below him. "Yikes!" He yelped. 

"Hold on!" Metal-2 said, and he turned to face Metal Sonic, the enemy robot. 

"Let him fall, reject, or I will shoot him down!" Metal Sonic threatened with his weapon. 

Metal-2 did not let Sonic fall to his death, but he continued holding him. "I cannot allow that to happen. You do not understand teamwork!" Metal-2 said, and Sonic understood him.

"What?" Metal Sonic asked; confused, and Metal-2 let Sonic go toward the other robot. 

Sonic leaped in midair, toward the robot with a powerful homing attack, and Metal-2 caught him, to keep the hedgehog from falling. Metal Sonic was hit hard; damaged after the sudden attack and he fell down toward the city, and out of sight. Metal-2 carefully traveled down to land, but he knew that one attack could not bring the enemy robot down that easily. It could be a deception. When they came to the ground, they heard police cars nearby. Then Knuckles and Tails arrived. 

"Sonic, come quickly!" Tails called, breathless, and Knuckles could hardly speak. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sonic asked, and then he noticed that Shadow was missing. 

"It's Shadow!" Tails quickly answered, "Metal got him, and now he wants to see you!" 

"He will see more. I guarantee it." Metal-2 said, and he left with an angry Sonic to find them. 

= = = = = 

In front of a large storage building, Sonic and Metal-2 came to a sudden stop. It was dark and quiet, but even Sonic felt uneasy to be in that presence. The blue hedgehog stepped forward, ahead of Metal-2, and then he saw the enemy robot when it came landing in front of him. 

"All right, you monster, where's Shadow?" Sonic asked, pointing toward the robot. 

"Shadow is very busy right now…." Metal Sonic said, answering him. 

"Let him go, now!" Sonic yelled when he realized the enemy robot had him somewhere. 

"You and your crew have been enough trouble to us, and for too long." Metal Sonic said, "If you want your black problem again, you'll have to pass me first!" He pointed to himself. 

"I think you have a loose screw!" Sonic said, angrily. "You know I'll do anything to get him back!" Then he ran toward the robot, and Metal-2 attacked from behind. 

As the three were fighting, the Las Vegas police arrived, and then they saw two robot hedgehogs, one fighting against the other. Then they were surprised to see the red echidna come gliding toward the blue hedgehog. It was Knuckles, and he was ready to help in the fight. Now it was three against one, three using teamwork, three together knowing what to do, reaching for a goal. Metal-2 fired at his robotic enemy again, and then Metal Sonic vanished, defeated in the battle.

Then Sonic turned to his crew. "We don't have time to chase that robot! Where's Shadow?" 

"That way!" Tails pointed toward the building. "That's where Metal took him, I'm sure!" 

"Then let's jet, crew!" Sonic called, and he ran into the building with the others following. It was dark with only the moonlight to guide them and some of the city lights from outside. Sonic and the others searched the building, and Sonic was the first to see Shadow on the floor, kept down on his back with chains wrapped tightly around his waist, wrist, and chest, making it hard to breathe. 

"Shadow, I'm here!" Sonic called, and then Shadow opened his eyes, but barely. 

Shadow could not speak, but he felt Sonic fighting the chains to free him, but they were too strong. Shadow closed his eyes again after seeing that his friend had truly come. 

"Metal-2, over here!" Sonic called, and the robot quickly found him with Shadow. "Metal-2, Shadow can't breathe, and we must free him from these chains!" Sonic said. 

"Acknowledged, Sonic." Metal-2 said with a nod, and then his hands took hold of the chains. He broke them, setting Shadow free, and the black hedgehog gasped for air with relief. 

"Don't move, Shadow." Sonic said, gently holding him down. "You're okay, just rest a minute." 

Shadow only nodded, and then he held Metal-2's hand, and Sonic saw this. Metal-2 gently gripped the hedgehog's hand in return, and after a moment of recovery, Sonic and Metal-2 lifted Shadow to stand. At first, he felt dizzy, but his friends helped him, and he was fine again. 

"Thank you." Shadow said after a good breath of air. Then he faced Metal-2. "I never thought you would do that for me." He said, and Metal-2 slightly turned his head with wonder. 

"To error is hedgehog, to forgive is machine." Metal-2 said, and then he saw Sonic and Shadow's face. "Is that amusing?" He asked them, and Sonic silently shook his head with doubt. 

Then Knuckles looked at his watch. "Whoa, look at the time! The girls are ready to be picked up. We have to go now." He said, and the others agreed, and so they left together. At last, the police understood what really happened, and they let Metal-2 go without arrest. His name was cleared. 

Later, the RV stopped in front of the shopping store, and the girls of the crew climbed in. Sonic began to drive after they closed the door, and Shadow peacefully rested in the passenger chair. He no longer felt pain, he was breathing normally, and for that, he had his friends to thank. 

"Hey," Rouge said, "I hope you boys didn't get bored to death out here with nothing to do." 

"Yeah," Amy said to them, "We thought you guys fell asleep." 

"Were we gone long?" Tikal asked, and Sonic shook his head, no. 

"No, not at all, gals. The team and I found some things to keep us awake." Sonic said, and he drove the RV onward, on the road again and under the stars of the night. The crew was safe and together again as family, traveling in the RV with a path ahead of them that is still unknown.


	25. True blue

**Chapter 25: True blue**

The next day, the crew woke up to see a new day. The RV was parked in a safe place somewhere in Nevada, away from Las Vegas now, and after the last adventure, things were calm. Sonic opened his eyes from his restful sleep, and he opened the curtain slightly to see the sunlight. But there was none. He saw only a cloudy sky, gray and misty outside. He laid his hand on the glass of the window, and it felt cold. It was still the early morning. He shrugged, yawned, stretched, and then he kicked his green blanket off. He slipped on his red sneakers, and then he suddenly noticed that his friends were not seen. He looked in the passenger chair, but Shadow was gone. He looked at the sofa, but Tails was missing. He looked above, but Knuckles was not in the bunk bed. The RV seemed too quiet, and so he stood up from the driver's chair to step outside. He came outside of the RV, stood still, and he let a moment of silence pass by with a breeze. 

"Where is everybody?!" Sonic asked, and to answer, the crew jumped out of nowhere. 

"Surprise, Sonic!!" They shouted, all their voices in one, happily greeting him. 

"What is this?" Sonic asked, astonished when he fell backward to the ground. 

Knuckles helped him stand. "Why, it's your birthday, silly." He said, chuckling. 

"What?" Sonic asked, and everyone nodded in his crew. "I forgot." He said, quietly. 

"I can never forget, my true blue hero!" Amy squealed with joy, hugging him. 

"HEY! Let me go! I've got rights!" Sonic struggled until he was free, and then he saw the picnic table. He then noticed everyone wearing colorful party hats, even Metal-2. 

"The things I do…" Metal-2 said, and he shrugged when Sonic looked at him. 

Then Shadow blew on a blowout. "Ha, now it's time to make a cake!" He said. 

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Rouge said, "Tikal is the baker around here."

"I will do it with gladness." Tikal assured them, and so it was all settled. 

"Here, Sonic, a hat for you." Tails said, and he placed it on the hedgehog's head. 

"Pancakes for breakfast!" Tikal called from the RV, and everyone came in to enjoy it. 

Sonic was still very surprised about it being his birthday, him forgetting and his crew remembering it, but he tried to settle down to have his breakfast. His heart was pounding with unexpected excitement, and it was good. The team finished breakfast, and before leaving the area, they decided to have the birthday cake at the RV Park. They gathered around at the table outside. 

Sonic sat down with Tails, and after blowing out the candles, the crew clapped and cheered for the special blue hedgehog. It was the first time he ever had a birthday on the road, and it was great. Tikal cut the cake in pieces for everyone, and Amy served them while Rouge brought some napkins. Knuckles closed on eye, looking at his piece of cake. The red echidna saw that the green frosting decoration on the chocolate cake was in the shape of an Emerald, and he grinned. 

"My Emerald!" Knuckles shouted, happily, and the others looked at him, oddly. 

"Uh…I think I'll go sit with Shadow." Rouge teased, slightly moving away. 

"Rouge, don't go playing hide and seek with me!" Knuckles said, and then Amy had an idea.

"Hey, yeah!" Amy said, excited. "After the cake, we can play it. Good idea?" She asked. 

"Okay, but who is going to seek, and be It?" Tikal asked, and everything looked at the leader. 

Sonic grinned. "Not It!" He said, and then he looked at Tails, who sat beside him. 

"Well, I'm not It." Tails said, and then he looked at Shadow, who was sitting next to him. 

"I'm not It, either." Shadow shook his head, and then everyone looked at the robot. 

"Metal-2's It!" They pointed toward him, and then Metal-2 became confused. 

"I do not compute." Metal-2 said, and then Tails stood up to explain for the robot. 

"It's easy, Metal-2. We go hide, and you have to seek until you find us." 

Then Metal-2 nodded with understanding. "Processing…. Complete." He said, "I understand how hide and go seek is a game shared with friends and family for fun and amusement."  

"Right!" Tails said, "Now, are you ready to try it, Metal-2, please?" He asked. 

"Affirmative." Metal-2 replied, and the answer made everyone glad. 

"Okay," said Rouge, "While we hide, you cover your eyes, and don't peek." 

"Understood." Metal-2 said, and he covered his eyes with his hands. The crew leaped to their feet, all going in different directions of the park, and Metal-2 kept his eyes covered. After he finished counting according to what Tails told him, the robot turned with seeking eyes.

"Functioning or not, I am coming!" The robot called before he began to search. 

Metal-2 flew over the park first, seeking carefully and silently. It was his killing abilities that made him able to seek them so well, but as you know, Metal-2 would never harm the team. He first found Tikal behind a rock with Rouge, then Knuckles in a tree, Freeway in a nearby bush, and Shadow was found on top of the RV, and then he finally found Sonic. If you are wondering where the blue hero was hiding, I will say that he was hiding under the picnic table, finishing his piece of birthday cake, happily. But something was wrong when Amy Rose was still missing. 

"Where did she go?" Sonic asked, "Did anyone see where she went?" 

"No." The others shook their heads, and they became a little worried about her. 

"AMY!" They called, and after a moment of waiting, they heard nothing but the wind. 

"That does it," Sonic said, "We're going to look for her. Go in teams and find her." 

"Aye, aye, captain!" Knuckles saluted, and then he ran with Shadow, while Tikal went with Rouge to help. Sonic turned to the robot, and he led the way to begin a search.

Sonic noticed how the clouds in the sky became darker, and so there was a storm on the way. He felt a little disappointed for a storm to be on his birthday, but for now, he put that thought aside. He set his mind on finding his missing friend; to make sure she was safe and well.  

"Hey, Amy!" Sonic called, and Metal-2 did the same after him. "Amy!" He called. 

"Come out wherever you---ARE!" Sonic yelped as he suddenly fell into a pit. 

"Wait, I heard Amy squeal!" Metal-2 said, turning to see Sonic, but he was gone. 

"Metal-2, it was just me!" Sonic called from the dry pit below.

Metal-2 looked down, and he saw the hedgehog unharmed. "You? Oh, well, come out." He reached down for Sonic, and the blue hedgehog gripped the robotic hand. Metal-2 pulled Sonic out of the pit, and back onto firm ground where he belonged. He brushed the dust off. 

"Whew! Thanks, Metal-2. But right now, we better find Amy before a storm shows up." 

"Acknowledged, Sonic." Metal-2 said with a nod, and then they continued searching.  

Sonic ran ahead of Metal-2, and then he hopped onto a rock, scanning the area with his green eyes. "Hey, Amy, come on out of hiding!" He called, and then the girl hedgehog was heard. 

"Oh, Sonic!!" Amy called with delight, running to him, and Sonic gulped as he blushed.

"Wait a minute!" Sonic shouted, but Amy already caught him with a hug. 

"My sweet hedgehog!" Amy happily giggled, and then everyone saw her safe again. 

"I am NOT your sweet hedgehog!" Sonic said, blushing a bright red, seeing the crew watching. 

"How pathetic." Shadow snorted, and he stood with his arms crossed, shaking his head.  

Sonic slipped out, and then he leaped into the air for freedom. Amy was still smiling at him, the crew was fighting laughter, Metal-2 was silently standing, and Sonic was blushing again. Then with no warning, it suddenly began to rain. It came out of nowhere and very suddenly. 

"Whoa, a shower!" Sonic said in surprise. "Return to the RV, guys! Let's go!" Then the crew began to follow the blue hedgehog back to the RV, but Amy slipped, falling to her knees. 

"Ouch!" Amy gasped as she fell, but she was unharmed. She covered her head because of the cold rain, and she closed her eyes. Then she suddenly felt the rain stop. She looked up to see. "Metal-2!" She said with gladness to see the robot standing over her to be a high-tech umbrella. 

Metal-2 stood with his arms open, shielding the hedgehog from the rain, helping her. 

"Thank you, but where did this rain come from?" Amy asked, still keeping her head covered. 

"It came from the sky." Metal-2 answered her question, simply. 

"I know that! But why is it attacking us like this?" Amy asked, closing her eyes again. 

"I do not know, but I cannot blast it to end it." The robot replied. 

Amy laughed at this, but Metal-2 did not understand the humor of it. The two returned to the RV with the others. It was dry and warm inside the RV, and while the crew drank some hot chocolate, they watched the rain from the windows, and each one of the friends snuggled under a soft blanket. When Amy and Metal-2 returned, the girl hedgehog told them what happened. 

"Good work, Metal-2." Sonic praised him with a smile, thanking him as well. 

Before Metal-2 could respond, Amy spoke. "You're so nice! Thank you!" Then she surprised everyone there, especially Metal-2 himself when she kissed the robot's cheek. 

Metal-2 was frozen, unable to move at first, and then he turned his head slightly. Although he was a robot, Sonic and his friends were almost positive to see Metal-2 blushing. 

After this, Sonic enjoyed the rest of his birthday with his friends on the road, and when the rain was calm, they drove out of the area to move on in their adventure together. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

The large black truck of Dr. Eggman stopped outside a laboratory building, somewhere in Nevada. The scientist did his best to follow the RV's path, but he later lost track of it in the storm and rain. He stopped there to relocate it, and to think of another plan to destroy the hedgehog. Metal Sonic was restless about something, and so he walked back and forth in the room, while Chaos stared at the window, watching the raindrops falling down. 

"Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day." Chaos poorly sang to himself. 

Metal covered his ears. "Silence, and quit talking to yourself!" He said, angrily. 

"I'm talking to the rain!" Chaos said, not bothering to turn to the robot. 

"That's my point! You are water, you puddle!" Metal snorted, turning away. 

"Ooh, what a grouch." Chaos said to himself, and he continued watching the rain. 

Just then, Dr. Eggman entered the room. "Everything will soon be in place for my new plan." He said, "But I must still work on this project. In the meantime, you two go find that RV!" 

"Aw, do I have to?" Chaos asked, childishly, and then Metal dragged him to his feet. 

"That is our orders, and you must comply!" Metal said, firmly. "Let's go!" 

"Hey, don't forget my umbrella!" Chaos whined, and he was able to reach it before the robot pulled him outside the door, and out of the building. 

The rain instantly began pouring down on them when they came outside. Chaos opened his umbrella for protection, but Metal did not seem to worry about it. They disappeared in the fog. 

= = = = = 

Now heading east, the RV with the crew made a stop in a town, somewhere in Arizona, where the RV had to be refilled, and they were also low on propane. They refilled the RV, and then they parked it in a safe place. After that, they needed to find propane. Sonic hardly knew the town of Flagstaff, but he was sure to find a place to refill the propane tank. It was night, and Sonic never would of dreamed of him looking for propane on his birthday, but as you know, he looked at it as an adventure. He is the hedgehog who loves adventure, and with him in it, it cannot be better. 

Sonic told them his plan. "Okay, guys, we'll head out and find the propane. Girls, you watch the RV while we're gone. If anything happens, call for us, or if you can't call, just scream a lot."

"That's easy for Amy to do, but I can take care of myself." Rouge said, proudly. 

Tikal nodded, smiling calmly. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." She said. 

Amy stepped over to Sonic, concerned. "It's scary out there. Be careful, Sonic." 

"I will. Everyone knows I'm best at traveling on my two fast feet." Sonic grinned, and after waving his hand to the girls of his crew, he ran to seek, and the others followed to help. 

"Well," said Rouge, "Now we better vote on who will be the leader for now." 

"Great idea." Tikal agreed, and she passed a paper and pencil to Rouge and Amy. 

"This is neat." Amy said, and she wrote down her vote, smiling with one eye closed. 

After they finished, Rouge gave the papers to Tikal. "Tell us the votes." She requested. 

Tikal held the papers, and she began to tell them one at a time. "All right, here's how it went. One vote for Amy…one vote for Rouge…and…" She stopped with a confused look on her face. 

"What is it?" Amy asked, and then Tikal pointed down at Freeway, who stood close to her. 

"It's only a deer hoof print." Tikal answered, and she held up the paper for them to see. The girls laughed when they saw it, and Freeway simply joined them, unsure of what else to do. "And the last vote is for Tikal." The female echidna said, and she blushed when Rouge looked at her. 

"Hmm, it's a tie vote. I guess we could take turns." Amy suggested. 

Rouge shook her head. "Oh, no, I'm the head for now while they're gone, and that's final." 

"But it was a tie!" Tikal said, disappointed in her voice. 

Just then, they heard a voice. "Where's the pie?" It asked, and it was Chaos. The girls gasped in shock, and they turned to face Metal Sonic and Chaos. They were back and very dangerous. Tikal backed away as Chaos came near, and he suddenly caught her. 

"Let me go, you monster!" Tikal screamed, and she struggled in vain for freedom. 

"Oh, you don't know what's at the end of the rainbow, my sweet." Chaos chuckled. 

"No," Tikal said, "I am not your sweet! Let me go, and get your slimy hands off!" 

Rouge quickly came into action, and she jumped toward Chaos, kicking him on the head with her boots, and then the enemy collapsed, very dizzy, and Tikal was free again, unharmed. The female echidna was still very frightened, and when Rouge saw Metal Sonic coming toward her, the bat took Tikal by the hand, and she ran for safety. Amy took Freeway, and she followed after Rouge. Chaos sat up, still dizzy, and then Metal Sonic lifted him to stand up. 

"Get them!" Metal commanded, giving him a hard push. 

Chaos went around in a circle twice, and then he began to follow after them with Metal. The girls of the team came to a restroom building, and seeing it as a hiding place, they went inside the ladies room, shutting the door after them before Metal and Chaos arrived. 

"Aha!" Metal said, pointing. "Those rats are trying to hide from us, but they failed." 

"No, Metal!" Chaos stood in the robot's path to the door. "You can't go in there!" 

Metal angrily crossed his arms. "Why not?" He asked him. 

"Can't you read signs?!" Chaos asked, and he pointed toward the door's sign, which said: Ladies. 

"Of course, I can read in any known language, but you cannot!" Metal pointed.  

"But I can look at the picture," Chaos said, "This one has a short person with a dress--" 

"Get out of my way!" Metal snarled, and he pushed Chaos away from the door and to a small water fountain, which Chaos caught to break his fall to the ground. Metal entered the building. 

"Oh, well, I did warn him." Chaos said, and then he looked up as he counted. "One…two…ten…" And before he could finish, women's screams were heard, and then Metal came rolling out the door until he fell onto his back, on the dusty ground. Chaos came to the robot, and he looked down at him, shaking his head. "I warned you." He said. 

"Why, you little--" Metal yelled, but before he could strike, police cars were heard. 

"Uh-oh! The cops!" Chaos gasped in fright, and he escaped with Metal in time. The robot retreated for only one reason. It was Dr. Eggman, and he called for the robot to return. 

= = = = = 

A short time later, the males of the team returned to the RV, and they were glad to see no one harmed and the RV was safe. They came back with the needed propane, and so they were set. 

"Well, did everything go okay here?" Sonic asked the girls. 

"It was fine, but Metal and Chaos showed up, looking for trouble." Rouge reported. 

"What?!" Sonic asked in surprise and anger. "Where are they now? Did they hurt anyone?" 

"No," Amy answered, "But Chaos scared Tikal. She is fine now, though." 

Tikal only nodded her head, trying to smile at her friends. She was quiet, but unharmed. 

"We don't know where they are now, but they're gone." Rouge told the hedgehog. 

Sonic was silent for a moment while gazing up at the stars, and then he turned to his crew. "We better keep moving." He said, gently. "Everyone, inside the RV. We're leaving." The team followed Sonic back into the RV, and then they were on the road again, traveling together.


	26. A new problem

**Chapter 26: A new problem **

Somewhere in Oklahoma, the RV arrived after a very long drive. When Sonic the Hedgehog could no longer drive, he let Shadow take over, and so the blue hedgehog rested. They had never been to Oklahoma before, but they knew it would be fascinating to see. But our adventuring team did not know they were being followed. Somewhere else in Oklahoma, Dr. Eggman also arrived with Metal Sonic and Chaos. The robot hedgehog returned to the scientist with Chaos. They entered the laboratory building that Eggman had told them of, and it was dark inside. 

"Ooh, it's so dark and spooky in here, Metal." Chaos whispered, trembling. 

"Look in the mirror, and if that doesn't scare you, nothing will." Metal said, quietly.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Chaos asked, beginning to doubt. Then the lights suddenly brightened the room where they were, and Eggman came in through an opened door.  

"Where in the world have you been?" Eggman asked them. 

Metal explained. "We found them in Flagstaff, Arizona, but difficulties interrupted."  

"Yeah, but where are they now?" Chaos asked.

"They are now in Oklahoma, but they will most likely have to stop soon." Eggman said, "In the meantime, I have an announcement to make for my new plan, my new invention." He grinned. 

"Oh?" Metal and Chaos asked at the same time. 

"Yes," Eggman said, "After your minds became switched before, it gave me an idea that is sure to defeat the hedgehog once and for all!" He turned toward the opened door, and he called, "Predator, come forth!" 

And at his command, a silver puddle entered the room. It slowly arose until it stood firm in the form of a hedgehog, a sinister silver color with glowing green eyes. It was a machine, and yet it had the form of a living thing. Predator had the abilities of both Metal Sonic and Chaos, making him a powerful liquid metal weapon. His green eyes were terrible to stare into, his arms were strong and they were each able to transform into a deadly sword to destroy his prey. He could fly, he could glide, and climb, his speed was beyond one would guess, and he was ready. 

Chaos was surprised. "Hey, you know, he looks like me, but yet, he's Metal, too!" He turned to the robot hedgehog. "There, you see now we have proof that we are related somehow, in someway." Chaos said. Then Metal covered his muzzle with his hands, as if he would throw up. 

"I have come as you have summoned." Predator said to the proud scientist. 

"Very good, Predator, very good." Eggman said, "You will prove your abilities, as you have already." He pointed toward a cage, and there was the young girl fox called Jenean, captured. 

"I remember her!" Chaos said, pointing. "She threw a rock at Metal, in Kentucky!" Then Metal silenced him with a slap. Predator silently watched the two, and he collected data all at once. 

"Oh, Cousin Pred!" Chaos called him, and he came up to the Predator. "Hi, I'm Chaos."

"I am the Predator." The liquid metal form said, and Metal stared at the new invention, coldly. 

"This is great!" Chaos happily cheered. "I finally have a relative, my very own Cousin!" 

The Predator seemed annoyed, and he slapped Chaos on the head, much like Metal would do. 

"Ouch! Oh, that's what Metal always does, but it keeps my mind going, thanks!" Chaos said, and then Predator vanished into a silver puddle, leaving the room. "He wants a puddle race!" Chaos laughed playfully, and he followed after Predator in his own puddle form. 

"Well, at least maybe that water clown will leave me alone." Metal said to himself. 

"Not so fast, Metal." Eggman said to him, "I have a mission, and all three of you must go, with the girl as bait. Since they knew her, the hedgehog and his crew will fall for my trap!" He laughed out loud while Metal silently stood, and Jenean closed her eyes, unable to watch any longer.

= = = = = 

Location: Oklahoma City, Okalahoma… 

"At last," Shadow the Hedgehog breathed with relief to finally see the city. He was the driver, so he stopped the RV, and he turned to the tired Sonic, who was in the passenger chair. "Sonic," Shadow said, quietly, and he gently shook the blue hedgehog. "Hey, Sonic, wake up." 

"Red light…. green light…" Sonic mumbled in his sleep. Then he felt Shadow shaking him awake, and he opened his eyes, sat up, and then he saw the driver. "What is it?" He asked. 

"You asked for me to wake you up when we reached the city. Well, there it is." Shadow pointed. 

"Oh, it's so cool! Awesome!" Sonic said when he saw it. It was glorious to see. 

"You always say that, Sonic." Knuckles said, "This city looks like the last one we saw." 

"No, it does not," Amy said, "And I've got pictures to prove it!" She held her camera. 

"Hey, aren't we low on film?" Tikal asked, and to answer, Rouge nodded her head, yes. 

"We used a lot of our film when we were at Las Vegas, but I'm sure we will find some here in the city." Rouge said, and then Freeway looked outside the window, very happy to see new things. 

Tails quietly worked on his laptop computer, opening his map files, while Metal-2 stood nearby. "Sonic," Tails reported, "I've got the map for Oklahoma City, and it's ready." 

"Great work, Tails." Sonic praised. "But right now, we better find film for the girls." 

"Wow, I wonder what this city looks like at night." Amy wondered. 

"It should be fascinating." Metal-2 answered, and they all agreed. 

"Okay, then it looks like we're off to Oklahoma City!" Sonic announced, and then he took control as the driver, and Shadow took his place as the passenger next to him. The RV entered the city.

Later, we find the crew touring the city, and they saw some amazing sights from a tall building as they looked out the windows. The view was stunning to the mind and the eyes, very true. When the sun was getting ready to set, Sonic and the others realized it was time for dinner. They decided to return to the RV for a meal and a rest, but Tails had other plans. 

"Sonic, can I ride the elevator once more?" Tails asked before Sonic turned to leave.  

"Tails," Sonic said, "I've got to take the others back to the RV. They're all hungry." 

"I know, and so am I, but I wanted to go ride one again, please?" Tails asked, trying again. 

Sonic sighed. "Well, all right, but as long as Metal-2 goes with you." He said. 

"I don't mind, thanks, Sonic!" Tails happily thanked the hedgehog before leaving. 

"Watch him for me." Sonic requested, and Metal-2 nodded his head with assurance. 

"I will, Sonic. There is no need to worry. No harm will come to him." The robot promised. 

"I know, and I trust you. We'll see you later." Sonic said, and then he led the others out. Then Metal-2 followed after Tails, and they both left for the elevators inside the building. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

Somewhere else inside the tall building, where the hall was closed at the time, Metal Sonic and Chaos arrived with Jenean as a hostage, caught. The young fox tried to give Chaos another kick. 

"Sonic is going to get you, slimy!" Jenean said to her evil captor. 

"Quiet, you little squirm!" Chaos scolded, and he held her arms tighter, keeping her still. 

"You're hurting me." Jenean whispered, angrily. 

"Behave yourself, and maybe I won't." Chaos spat, and Jenean struggled again to get free. 

"Control that miserable child." Metal Sonic commanded, and then he wondered where Predator had gone. The Predator hardly said a word before he disappeared from sight. 

Then Jenean suddenly slipped out for freedom, and she ran from Chaos, escaping. Metal Sonic lifted his weapon toward the fox, and he fired, but Jenean had already turned, so the wall blocked the attack, keeping her from harm, but she was not out of danger yet. Jenean was very frightened after the deadly robot had almost shot her, and she ran without looking back. She lifted her eyes from the floor, and then she saw an elevator opening. Jenean panted as she ran toward the door for safety, but when she came near, something stepped out and into sight. It was Metal-2, and Jenean never saw him before, so she thought for sure it was another enemy that was going to attack her. Jenean gasped with terror and her eyes were filled with fear when she slipped to the floor in front of Metal-2, and the robot looked down at the girl fox, silent. The sight of the glowing red eyes made Jenean quickly turn away, running again as she screamed. 

"Oh no!!" Jenean screamed again as she escaped from the robot, and then Tails stepped out.

Tails recognized the girl, and he called her. "Jenean, wait!" He called, and he followed her.

Jenean did not hear him, because she was so afraid. She ran down the hallway, but then Metal Sonic and Chaos caught her again when she ran into them. "NO!" She cried, struggling. 

"Help her!" Tails ordered his robot friend. 

"Wait here." Metal-2 said, and he came to the two enemies, which had caught Jenean. The robot suddenly caught Metal Sonic by surprise, and he threw him out the window with glass shattering. 

Chaos yelped with fright when the robot turned to him. "Uh, allow me!" Chaos said, and then he jumped out, gliding after Metal Sonic, down below. He was gone, and so was Metal Sonic. 

Jenean closed her eyes, unable to move, and Tails ran to her to see if she was hurt. When he saw that she was fine, only afraid, he held her trembling hand. "Jenean!" He called. 

Jenean opened her eyes as if from a nightmare, and then she saw him. "T-T-T-Tails, what…what is that…that thing?" She asked, shakily pointing up at the robot as it turned from the window. 

"It's okay, Jenean." Tails explained, "He's here to help, and he is my friend." 

Metal-2 reached out with his hand to help Jenean up. "They call me Metal-2." He told her. 

Trusting Tails, Jenean took the robot's hand, and she was gently lifted to stand on her feet. "Thank you, but there is something I must warn you of, it's awful and dangerous." She said. 

"What's wrong, Jenean?" Tails asked, and before she could answer, something else did. 

Metal-2 and the young foxes looked down, and they saw a silver puddle, much like the one of Chaos, and it entered the hallway through a closed door. It stopped only to rise, revealing the horrible truth that it was the Predator, and it faced Metal-2 with glowing green eyes, coldly. 

Metal-2 saw this as a threat. "Go!" He said to Tails, and the young fox took Jenean, running. Metal-2 went after them, but he hardly slowed the Predator down with his blasters, firing. 

"Hurry, Metal-2, come in!" Tails called from the elevator with Jenean. 

Metal-2 made it inside, just in time before the door closed, and the elevator traveled down.

Predator came in front of the door, hissing sinisterly as he transformed his arms to change into swords and then he forced the door open, using the swords as tools. He looked down, and when he saw the elevator escaping with the team, he jumped down after it. 

Inside the elevator, the crew heard a loud sound, like a sudden thud above them. Metal-2 armed his blasters while Tails ducked down, protecting Jenean. The girl fox screamed when a silver sword came slicing down near her, and then Tails pulled her back to safety. Metal-2 aimed his blasters upward, toward the elevator ceiling where the Predator was, and he fired. The sword was suddenly drawn back, vanishing. After a short moment of silence, the sword returned, trying to attack Metal-2, but thankfully, the robot moved away in time. He fired again, and this time, Predator was badly hit. The sword weapon vanished again and then the elevator door opened. 

Tails took Jenean by the hand, leading her out. "Let's go, Jenean, run!" He called. 

Jenean nodded her head, trusting Tails and yet she was afraid after what she had seen. They ran out together, and Metal-2 also escaped from the dangerous elevator. Tails ran with Jenean to the exit of the building, and it was there, they saw Sonic the Hedgehog entering. 

"Tails, what are you doing?!" Sonic asked in surprise to see him running out of the building. 

"I'm running for my life! What are you doing?!" Tails panted as he ran passed Sonic. 

"What in the world?!" Sonic asked as he turned to see Metal-2 coming also. 

"We have a new problem." Metal-2 reported after stopping next to the blue hedgehog. 

"Is that a fact?" Sonic asked, filled with questions, and then Predator appeared from his silver puddle form, and he stared into the green eyes of the hedgehog. "Chaos?" Sonic said, "But wait, he looks like Metal! What is going on, and what is this piece of garbage?" He pointed. 

"I am the Predator, and you are my prey." The enemy gave an answer, harshly. 

"So," said Sonic, "You're working for that evil Eggman, huh? It's his latest toy here." 

"I do not work for evil…I am Evil!" Predator hissed, and before he could attack Sonic, Metal-2 fired his blasters, sending Predator backward to the wall with a powerful force.  

"Sonic, you must leave this building! Go warn the others!" Metal-2 said in a firm voice. 

"But I can't leave you behind." Sonic said, helplessly. 

"Do not worry about me! Just go, quickly!" Metal-2 gave Sonic a firm but gentle push away. 

Sonic ran out of the building and he escaped outside, and then Metal-2 was knocked down after Predator suddenly attacked him. Metal-2 lifted his head from the floor, and Predator gave it a hard kick, knocking him down again. Then Predator gripped the robot by the shoulders, lifted him up only to slam him into the wall from left to right, again and again on either side of the hallway. Metal-2 did the same back to Predator, but it had little or no effect on this new enemy, which had deadly strength. Predator lifted Metal-2 off from the floor until his red shoes no longer touched the ground, and then with aggression, Predator threw Metal-2, sent him flying through a glass window. The robot hedgehog fell to the floor, on his back with glass shattered on him. People outside the building carefully approached to see Metal-2 lift his head as he shakily moved to stand up, and he victorious did stand strong again. Glass fell off him when he climbed back. 

"Hey, are you all right?" An elder man asked the machine when it stood again, unharmed. 

Metal-2 gave no answer. He had no time. The robot flew back into the building, but Predator was gone. Metal-2 worried for the crew, and so he decided to go look for them, and find them fast before the enemy had the chance of finding them. He could only hope he was not too late. 

= = = = = 

Back to the RV, Sonic the Hedgehog returned to find the others safe, and he told them the news. 

"But where is Metal-2 now?" Knuckles asked him. 

"I had to leave to come back here, but…" And before Sonic could finish, Metal-2 appeared. 

"Metal-2, are you okay?" Tails asked him, and the robot nodded his head, yes. 

"I am functional, but that was what you would call, a close call." Metal-2 replied. 

Then suddenly, Dr. Eggman was heard, laughing. "HA! You're all doomed!" He said, pointing toward the RV. "This time, I have built the Ultimate Metal Sonic to eliminate you!"

"What?! No way!" Shadow said, angrily. "I am the Ultimate!" He pointed to himself. 

"We shall see, black bruise, but right now, I have a debt to pay in New York!" Eggman said, "There is a certain hedgehog calling himself a Knight who will pay, painfully!" He laughed as he escaped in his ship, and then Sonic gasped when he realized what this meant. 

"Oh no!" Sonic said, "He is going to send Predator over to New York, to hunt down Scott!" 

"May I suggest we leave to get there." Shadow said, and then everyone quickly entered the RV.


	27. Wild ride to NYC

**Chapter 27: Wild ride to NYC**

Location: New Jersey…

Somehow, our adventurous crew traveled far and wide, all the way toward New York, but currently, they are in New Jersey. That is where our next tale begins. It was dark outside with a surrounding mist of mystery as they came closer to New York. It would take time, and after long hours of driving, both the head drivers, Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog were very tired. The whole crew was sleepy, and so without much of a choice, Sonic decided to stop for at least an hour of sleep. But it was not long after when he fell asleep when he felt the RV moving again. Sonic opened his eyes, sleepily, expecting to see Shadow, but it was in fact, Metal-2, driving. 

Sonic looked at the clock, and he groaned. "Come on, Metal-2, it's one AM." 

"It's early." Metal-2 said, simply, and he continued driving the RV onward. 

Sonic weakly sighed, and then he rested again. He knew that no one was around that area, and because of the time, he seriously doubted the police would notice a robot driving an RV. But unfortunately, trouble fell from the sky, somehow landing on top of the RV, and that trouble was Metal Sonic and Chaos. Sonic instantly became alert, sat up, and he stood when he heard the sudden thud above him. He quickly came to Shadow, and he shook him awake. 

"Shadow, wake up! There's trouble." Sonic warned the black hedgehog, awakening him. 

Shadow sleepily sat up with his eyes closed as he reached for a coffee mug next to him. It was nearly empty, but it was enough for him to open his eyes. "Yuck! Cold coffee!" He chocked.   

"Hurry, Shadow!" Sonic called, and then he turned to Knuckles, who was yawning. 

"Who dares to awake the Guardian from his sleep?" Knuckles asked Sonic. 

"I do, and in case you didn't know, there's bad news above your head!" 

Then Knuckles looked up, and suddenly, a robotic arm reached in. It was Metal Sonic. "YIKES!" Knuckles screamed as he fell backward, away from the arm, and Sonic kicked the enemy away. 

"Man, we have an invasion!" Sonic said, "Girls, stay in the back! We're going out there!" 

Shadow groaned as he stood up, scratching his quills. "Cold coffee…. yucky." He said. 

"We can't stop now or we'll never make it!" Tails said, "They must be trying to stop us!" 

"I'd like to see them try!" Sonic growled, and he reached for the door. "Let's go, crew!" 

"Out there?!" Knuckles gasped, and to answer, Sonic pulled him outside, and the echidna yelped. 

"I'm on my way." Shadow said, sleepily, and then Rouge ran passed him to Metal-2. 

"I'll take the wheel!" Rouge volunteered, and then she ordered, "Go help them!" 

"Acknowledged." Metal-2 obeyed, but disappointed that he had to stop driving. It was fun. The robot flew out the window, and he came face to face with Metal Sonic, flying over the RV. The two robots had nothing to say to each other, and so they began fighting while flying. 

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles made it to the RV rooftop, and they saw Chaos. 

"So, you invader, you dare to ruin MY RV?!" Sonic asked, furious. 

"Yup, you bet!" Chaos nodded, and he was quite proud of himself. 

"Not if I can help it!" Knuckles said, and he bravely approached Chaos, while the RV kept moving. Chaos growled, preparing to attack the red echidna, but just before he did…

Inside the RV, Rouge gasped as she made a sharp turn to avoid hitting a slow turtle. Then Chaos lost his balance, fell off the RV and into a pond, unharmed, but he was out. 

"It's a good thing Rouge is such a good driver!" Knuckles said to the blue hedgehog. 

Sonic nodded, and then he looked up to see Metal-2, returning unharmed. The enemy robot had retreated, and after everything was clear, Sonic ordered his crew to be at ease. Then Shadow climbed up the RV roof, only to see that everything was fine again. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Is it over?" Shadow said, "I was just getting ready to make my move." 

"The coast is clear!" Sonic told the team, "Let's move it! We must reach New York City!" And with steadfast hearts, our courageous heroes continued in the journey with the RV, and they were on the right path to where they needed to go. There was no doubt, though, that danger was ahead. 

= = = = = 

Location: New York City…

It was where the strong survived by keeping their dreams alive, because it's always a once upon a time in New York City. Here in this place, the enemy Dr. Eggman arrived in his ship, and he remained unseen with his new invention the Predator. It was dark when they arrived. The city lights blinked like stars of electricity, but of course, evil eyes never seem to notice their beauty. 

"You know what to do, Predator," said Eggman, "Stalk the crime fighter, and destroy him!" 

"It shall be done as you have said." Predator obeyed, and he departed, entering Manhattan.  

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

Silent and with watchful sky blue eyes, Scotty the crime fighter stood on top of a high skyscraper for a great view of the streets. His loyal heart lived with the blessings of a Knight, and his curse was his Master criminal mind. It was his life before he changed years ago, and it seemed so long. The green hedgehog wore orange sneakers and a black belt, which carried his laser sword. It was his duty to guard that great City, but he was suddenly troubled in his mind. It was like a sudden voice of terror reached him, a warning vision, and it became a burden on his shoulders. Feeling heavy all the sudden, Scotty rested on his knees with his hands covering his head. He closed his eyes ever so slowly as he took a deep breath. He held his head tighter with his hands as he gasped. The pain came from nowhere, and it invaded his mind like an unseen intruder. 

"I sense a sinister evil…" Scotty whispered to himself, fighting it away. 

He let his mind relax, and when the pain left him, he climbed back onto his feet, and he faced the City again. His hand gripped his Emerald Sword while it still hung from his black belt. The wind blew on his face, as if sending him a message, and then he turned when he heard an unfamiliar sound on top of the same skyscraper where he stood. He lifted his eyes to see that it was a robot hedgehog. It was Metal-2, and he was sent to find Scotty, as the whole team was doing. 

"You must be Scotty the crime fighter Knight." Metal-2 said, remembering what he was told. 

"How did you know my name?" Scotty asked, already with slight anger heard in his voice. 

"Sonic told me of you." Metal-2 replied, and Scotty stared in disbelief. 

"You expect me to believe that, Metal?" Scotty said, "You are a liar, a criminal." 

"You are mistaken, and you do not understand…" Metal-2 tried to explain. 

"Oh, I understand criminals perfectly. I was one of them, but you are going down. I will never allow this City to be destroyed by the hands of a ruthless machine!" Then Scotty activated his Emerald Sword, and the bright green laser blade appeared at his command. 

"I will not fight you." Metal-2 said, standing still as Scotty approached with the weapon.

Silent and swift, Scotty kicked Metal-2 down with a powerful attack, and the robot fell as the hedgehog back flipped over him with his sword, skillfully. Scotty quickly turned to face the fallen robot with his weapon in his hand, and he carefully approached with flame blue eyes. 

Metal-2 sat up, facing the hedgehog Knight. "Stop, please, I am trying to explain…" 

"I don't listen to pathetic machines like you!" Scotty said as he lifted his sword to attack, but then someone suddenly appeared, embracing Metal-2 to shield him from the attack. Scotty lowered his weapon down when he saw who it was. He remembered him. "S-S-Sonic?" Scotty whispered. 

The blue hedgehog turned to Scotty, still keeping the robot safe from harm. "Scott, don't hurt him!" Sonic begged him, "Please put the sword away!" 

After a moment of shock, Scotty deactivated his sword, and then the powerful emerald green laser blade vanished into the midnight blue stick. He stared with disbelief, speechless with his mouth opened as he watched Sonic help Metal-2 stand up again. Scotty blinked his eyes and shook his head. "Sonic, what in the world are you doing?!" Scotty asked, finally. 

"I'm helping my friend, just as I helped you in Central Park. Scott, give him a chance!" Sonic requested. After he said that, Scotty clenched his fist, fighting dreadful flashbacks. 

"What about my Father?! Did they give him a chance?! He's in a wheelchair, thanks to those robot monsters!!" Scotty's voice broke, falling into sorrow as he remembered what happened. 

Sonic saw his pain, and he held his trembling hand. "Scott, listen…"

"No." Scotty shook his head, closing his eyes to hide the tears. "I cannot trust robots." 

"Scott," Sonic continued, "We met this robot while traveling on the road. He is not like the Metal you and I know, but he is a friend, he helped us, protected us, and he saved our lives." 

Scotty turned his face away, and he quickly brushed a tear from his cheek. He tightened his grip on his friend's hand, and Sonic felt it. The crime fighter was thinking. After a moment of stillness and silence, Scotty turned, facing Sonic in the eyes, and the tears were still seen. 

"I am willing to hear of this…" Scotty said, quietly. "Tell me." 

Sonic explained what happened, and when Scotty knew that Metal-2 saved Sonic and his crew from danger and even death, protected them from harm and watched over them, he looked at the robot again, and his face changed from anger to confusion, but he was seeking to know for sure. The whole crew arrived after Sonic finished speaking and they saw the crime fighter, safe. 

"Scott, you can use your abilities to see his mind, and you will know it's true." Sonic said. 

Scotty sighed, heavily. "All right, I will, but only for you, Sonic." He agreed. 

Scotty knelt down in front of the robot, and Sonic singled for Metal-2 to kneel, and so the robot did. Scotty lifted his hand, and he shakily at first reached for the robot's head. Metal-2 kept perfectly still, and the crime fighter's hand was laid on the machine. The hedgehog let his bright blue eyes close as he took a breath of air. He let his mind seek the truth, and his hand gripped the robotic hand to feel what he did. Scotty bowed his head, and then he lifted his eyes to gazed into the eyes of the robot hedgehog. He let his hand down, and there was a long moment of silence. 

Then Scotty whispered. "You…you changed your ways." 

"Yes." Metal-2 nodded his head. He kept his words to a few, because of Scotty's pain. 

"You changed very much like I had," Scotty said to him, "That is most honorable." 

"It is always best to prove with actions, not words, and I have." Metal-2 told him. 

"Why did you change?" Scotty asked, curiously. 

"Because it is the right thing to do. Change is good, like the seasons of the year." 

Scotty marveled at his words, and then he nodded his head. "I like him." He said, finally. 

"Well," said Shadow, "In that case, so do I." He cleared his throat when the crew looked at him.

Then Scotty turned back to the robot, reaching to shake his hand. "Will you forgive me?" 

"Of course, Crime Fighter." Metal-2 gladly agreed with no hesitation. 

"Call me Scotty." He said, smiling at last, and they shook hands. "I trust Sonic with my life," Scotty said, "I see that he knows you as a friend, and because of that, I will try. Thank you for saving my friend's life." His voice became soft, and then he hugged Metal-2 to thank him. 

"Aw, War and Peace." Knuckles said, slightly looking away from the two. 

"But remember…" Jenean said, "We must warn him of the Predator, and how he is in danger." 

"A crime fighter is always in danger." Scotty said as he stood up with Metal-2. 

"But this is different." Tails warned him, "We saw it when we were in Oklahoma." 

"And it is one mean customer." Rouge added, nodding. 

Amy tried to explain the appearance. "It looks like Metal Sonic, and yet, it's Chaos, too."  

"Hmm, sounds like what I sensed a little earlier, it was a sinister evil." Scotty recalled. 

"That's him, all right, no doubt about it." Sonic assured him. "He could be in the City."

"Bad…very bad." Metal-2 shook his head, no. 

"At least we're together." Jenean offered the others hope. "Anything is possible, right?" 

"That's true," Tails agreed, "And now we better think of a plan, something to follow." 

While the others continued talking of a plan, Scotty stood at the edge of the building and he faced the stars. Metal-2 came to his side, quietly, but Scotty sensed that he was there. He faced him. 

"Is your Father doing well?" Metal-2 asked him, gently. 

"Yes," Scotty answered. "Thanks for asking. He is well with my Mother taking care of him." 

"That is good to hear." Metal-2 said, "But right now, it appears that danger is stalking us." And Scotty took the warnings, keeping them in his heart. The crew began to plan a way, together. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

Metal Sonic and Chaos arrived in New York City, and they knew that Dr. Eggman and the Predator had already arrived, and so they entered the City while they avoided being seen. Metal stood still, and he scanned the area. He had some difficulties, detecting the crew, but he continued trying. He turned his head to see the Empire State Building, so high, as if reaching for the sky.

Chaos stood beside the robot, taking a sip of frozen coke, and then his closed his eyes tightly while holding his head, and his whines of complaint annoyed the robot hedgehog. 

"What is wrong now, waterfall?" Metal Sonic asked him. 

"Brain freeze!" Chaos gasped, and then Metal threw the cup away, angrily.  

"You crazy stream! Can't you see? We're in New York and we have a job to do!" 

"…Oh, yeah! I understand now, plain as day." Chaos nodded, chuckling. 

"I seriously doubt that." Metal said, "But nevertheless, we must get that lame hedgehog!" 

"And we won't be happy till we get it." Chaos added, and then he saw Metal, leaving. "Hey, wait for me, Metal! He's such a brat sometimes." He said to himself, following after the robot. 

Now with the dark side and the hero side in one large, great city, a daring adventure was ahead.


	28. Skyhigh adventure

**Chapter 28: Sky-high adventure **

After their arrival in New York, Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew found the crime fighter Scotty in the City. It was only after coming to realize the truth that Scotty trusted Metal-2, but there was hardly any time to lose. No doubt, Dr. Eggman and the other villains were also in that place, and they came to destroy the RV, and the crew with it. Sonic knew this, and it was dangerous. As we now look in on our team of adventurers, they made a stop near Central Park. Sonic let his green eyes scan the area, and so far, it was clear, safe. But he wondered how long it would last. He kept his hands on the steering wheel, and then he heard the sound of a quiet slurp. 

It was Shadow, drinking coffee. "It's the best part of waking up." He grinned. 

"But it's still dark outside." Sonic said, quietly. "I'll stop here for now. We're low on fuel."

Scotty stood beside Metal-2, silent, and then he spoke. "We should be watchful." 

Knuckles yawned. "Count me in. I'm really great at watching." He said. 

Rouge turned another page of her book. "Oh, I'm in chapter 28 now." She smiled proudly. 

"I still don't understand how you can read while we're in the middle of danger." Knuckles said. 

"That's nothing." Tails said, "You should have seen Metal-2. He read War and Peace." 

Metal-2 nodded. "There is nothing like flipping through some fine literature between scenes." The robot said, placing the large book down, and everyone looked at him in surprise. 

Amy and Tikal were asleep, but Jenean could not sleep. Of course, she felt tired, but she found it hard to close her eyes. She stared outside the window, resting on the sofa, quietly. 

"Jenean?" Tails whispered, and he sat down beside her. "Are you okay, Jenean?" 

The girl fox turned to him with a sweet smile. "Yes, I'm fine, Tails. Thanks." She answered.

"You look worried." Tails noticed, and he saw Jenean blink her sparkling blue eyes. 

"I'm just a little tired, but I can't sleep because I was thinking of what happened." She stopped for a moment, and then she told him. "The Predator kidnapped me, burned my car shop in Kentucky, and then he took me to Robotnik. That shop was my home, and I saw it burn." 

Tails saw her shivering, and so he gave her a warm blanket. "Here, this will help." He said. 

"I was so afraid." Jenean continued, "When I was taken, I kept thinking of this RV, and you."

Tails was speechless, but he smiled at her, and she did the same. Jenean rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes to rest, and then Tails began to blush, unable to move. 

Sonic grinned at his young friend. "Hey, Tails, little buddy, way to go." He lifted a thumb. 

"I didn't do anything." Tails whispered faintly, still blushing. 

Shadow shrugged. "That's usually all it takes." He whispered after another sip of coffee. "Hey, Sonic, we have been here for over an hour now, but so far, there has been no trouble." 

"Yeah, I know, Shad." Sonic said, "I guess maybe we lost them, so what could go wrong?" 

"Sonic, do not ask!" Knuckles gasped, warning him, but it was too late. 

Just then, and very suddenly, the arm of Predator came breaking in through the RV's floor. It reached for Scotty, but instead, it dragged Amy Rose away, and she woke up, screaming. 

"AMY!" Sonic called, and he jumped from the driver's chair to reach her. 

"HELP!!" Amy screamed, holding on, but Predator began to drag her toward him. "Sonic, help me!" Amy called, and she felt the leader grip her by the arms, trying to pull her back. 

Metal-2 armed his blasters, but Sonic yelled, "No, Metal-2, don't fire! You'll hit her!" 

Then Scotty swung his Emerald Sword, attacking the enemy's arm, and then Amy was free. Predator's arm fled away, vanished until it was no longer seen. After that, Amy held Sonic tight, almost chocking him, and the blue hedgehog gasped for air, closing his eyes. 

"Oh, gracious, our floor!" Knuckles said in surprise to see the damage. "Poor RV." 

"It's not that bad." Shadow said, "There was a coffee stain on that carpet spot anyway." 

"So, it was you!" Sonic pointed at him. "I always thought it was Freeway." 

Then the baby deer Freeway gave Shadow an angry look. Shadow gulped. "Whoops." 

Scotty kept his sword in hand, and when he deactivated it, Predator's deadly hand gripped him by the neck, choking him. Scotty instantly fell to his knees at the strong force, and he dropped his sword as he lost his vision. He tried to free himself, but it was useless. Metal-2 quickly took hold of the enemy's hand to let Scotty breathe. The robot was able to loosen the grip slightly. 

"Do not interfere, tin hedgehog!" The harsh voice of Predator spoke, and he appeared in the RV. He stood with his hand still around Scotty's neck, and he faced Sonic the Hedgehog. 

"Let him go, Predator." Sonic said, keeping Amy and the others behind him.

"Perhaps I will, if you tell the robot to step away." Predator hissed, without emotion. 

"Metal-2, move away, slowly." Sonic ordered, and Metal-2 obeyed while watching Scotty. 

"S-S-S-Sonic, I--can't--" Scotty chocked as Predator tightened his grip. 

"Now, you will surrender yourselves and your vessel, or he dies!" Predator threatened. The crew became stunned, and then the enemy told them, "You have twenty seconds to comply!" 

Scotty opened an eye, just barely enough to see his sword on the floor, but he could not reach it. His vision was blurry, but with his right hand, he reached for his left wrist. He slightly moved his glove to touch his Thunderbird watch, and when he pressed the button, the Emerald Sword flew toward him, and Predator dropped the hedgehog when the laser sword hit his shoulder. The enemy cried out in pain, backing away from the crew, and he vanished from their sight.

"Is it gone?" Knuckles asked, daring to open his eyes to only see nothing there. 

"Is that what Chaos Control is?" Shadow asked, standing now with Sonic. 

"My Sword is a Chaos Emerald, after all." Scotty reminded them after recovering. 

"But where did the Predator go?" Amy asked, almost wishing not to know. 

Then suddenly, everyone froze with terror when something entered the RV through the window. "Hi! I'm Omochao, and I'm here to help!" He said, happily flying over them. 

"Oh no!!" The crew gasped, and then Metal-2 aimed his blaster toward the sudden visitor. 

"No, Metal-2, no!" Tails pulled the robot's arm away from aiming the weapons. 

"Just toss him out!" Sonic pointed to the window, and then Metal-2 captured Omochao. 

"Hey, stop it! Let me go!" Omochao said, "Why don't you get yourself a teddy bear?" 

"Hasta la vista, baby!" Metal-2 said, and then he tossed the annoying robot outside the window.

"Now I wonder who taught him that?" Rouge asked, and everyone looked at the blushing Sonic. 

Metal-2 turned to Scotty, and he saw that he was unharmed. "Are you all right?" He asked. 

"I will be when that no good criminal is down where he belongs. I must go now." 

"But Scott," Sonic said, "If you go alone, you don't stand a chance. I'll come along." 

Metal-2 also volunteered to go out on another dangerous mission. Tails and Jenean were ready to help with the handy laptop computer. Shadow, Amy, and Tikal were willing to make a stand. 

"And I better fix this floor!" Knuckles said, looking down at it, while Rouge continued reading. 

= = = = =

In the streets of Manhattan, Sonic, Metal-2, and Scotty raced together in the City, but for one reason or another, they saw no sign of the Predator. Shadow was on his own, that is, until he suddenly ran into them, and when he did, the three hedgehogs screamed in fright, quite surprised. 

"Shadow, it's just us!" Sonic shouted at him, breathless. 

"Guys, it's only me!" Shadow said, at the same time Sonic shouted. 

Metal-2, if he could, he seemed to roll his eyes as he turned his head.

Just then, they heard Amy calling for them. "Sonic, help! He took Tikal!" She said. 

"What?!" Sonic asked, and he became very worried. "Where did he take her?" 

"Don't worry. I'm fine." The voice of Tikal replied, and they turned to see that it was so.  

"No, Sonic!" Scotty warned him, standing in his way. "It's not Tikal, believe me!" 

"Well, then who?" Sonic asked, and then he suddenly realized it. "Oh no." 

It was Predator, deceiving them, and he changed back into his normal form. 

Shadow growled with anger. "Where is Tikal?!" He asked the enemy robot. 

"For the moment, she is alive." Predator said, not answering his question. 

"Revenge!" Shadow yelled, and he jumped toward him with a homing attack. 

But Predator swiftly attacked the hedgehog, striking him down with his hand. Shadow fell to the street, away from Predator, and to Sonic, everything seemed to be slow like a nightmare. 

"…Maria…" Shadow whispered before closing his eyes. 

"Shadow!!" Sonic called for him, and he ran toward Predator, but the robot quickly flew out of the hedgehog's reach, and with no warning, Predator captured Sonic with a cord, which wrapped around him, lifting him from the street. "I'm going up!! Scott!!!" Sonic called out to him. 

"Sonic!!" Scotty yelled, and he gripped his legs, and so he was also taken away. 

"Oh no, this is awful!" Amy exclaimed, "Predator has taken them both! They're in trouble!" 

"I will go." Metal-2 said, and before he took off, Amy held his arm, keeping him back.

"Wait!" Amy said, "You have to promise you won't kill anyone, okay?" 

Metal-2 lifted his hand in the air, saying: "I promise I will not kill anyone." 

"Okay, go on, and hurry! I'll take care of Shadow. Now, go!" Amy pointed. 

Metal-2 flew after Predator, and then Amy turned, running to Shadow, who was waking up. 

"Shadow, are you okay?" Amy asked as she helped him sit up. 

Shadow groaned, opening his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, quietly. 

Then Amy explained. "Metal-2 went after Sonic and Scotty, but now, we better go find Tikal." 

Shadow nodded, agreeing. "All right, let's go!" He called, and they departed together. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile…

Tails and Jenean searched from a tall skyscraper with the laptop computer, and they soon located the Predator, but he was a little too close when he flew right over them. Predator turned, firing at the building where they stood, and then Jenean lost her balance, falling down far below, screaming. The laptop also fell, and of course, Tails went for Jenean, and he flew down after her. 

"Tails, help!!" Jenean cried with her eyes closed, falling further and further down.  

Tails flew down, trying to reach her, but she was falling fast. For a moment, he thought he was going to lose her, but the thought made him go even faster until he reached her. He amazingly caught Jenean before she hit the street, and he flew over New York's busy traffic, unharmed. 

"I've got you, Jenean! Hold on!" Tails called, and Jenean opened her eyes to see him. 

"Tails!" She called him, smiling now. Jenean held him tight as he flew her to safety. 

Tails looked behind himself, and he saw the laptop, destroyed on the city street. He sighed, sadly. "It was a good and faithful laptop." He said to himself, but Jenean made him forget the troubles. 

"Thank you so much for saving me. You're so brave." Jenean told him, shyly. 

"Oh, you're welcome. No problem." Tails grinned. He felt like a hero, and he was so. 

= = = = = 

Meanwhile, somewhere above NYC…

"This is down and under crazy!!" Sonic yelled, still captured. "He needs a flying license!!" 

"I know what you mean!" Scotty shouted at him because of the wind. 

Predator had Sonic caught with the cord as he flew over the City, and Scotty held Sonic by the legs, not daring to look down at the dreadful sight below him. It was not a very pleasant flight. 

"What's this holding me?!" Sonic asked, looking down at the cord around him. 

"I'm not sure, but we're not where we're supposed to be!" Scotty replied. 

"Oh, man, this is not good!" Sonic yelled as Predator made a sharp turn around a building.

"Yikes!" Scotty gasped, and his grip quickly slipped down to the red sneakers of the blue hedgehog, and when he held on to one of the sneakers, it slipped off of Sonic. 

"Whoa! Good heavens, my sneaker!!" Sonic said in surprise, blushing at his sock. 

"Whoops!" Scotty said with a red sneaker in his hand. "I'm sorry, Sonic!" 

"Never mind, Scott! Just slip it back on!" Sonic requested, and Scotty did so. 

"Now I better set us free with my Sword!" Scotty said, and in his hand, he held his sword while holding on to Sonic with his other hand. He activated the emerald green laser, and it appeared. 

"Uh, Scott, what are you going to do with that thing?!" Asked a nervous Sonic. 

"Don't worry!" Scotty answered, and then Sonic began to sweat on his face. Scotty began to climb a little higher, enough for the sword to reach over the blue hedgehog's head, and he swung his sword, cutting the cord with no trouble, and they were over the Harbor, in other words: water. 

"WATER?!" Sonic asked, screaming as he fell down far below with the crime fighter.

"Jumping skyscrapers, we're falling!" Scotty yelled when he saw the Statue of Liberty. 

"At least we're free!" Sonic shouted at him, and he closed his green eyes. 

But just before they reached the water, Metal-2 caught them both, carrying them. 

"Oh, Metal-2, you saved us! Thanks!" Sonic said, smiling at the robot. 

"And we're skiing on the Harbor's water! Super cool!" Scotty said with excitement.  

"I hate to interrupt this ride, but the Predator will return." Metal-2 warned the hedgehogs. 

"Right," Sonic nodded, and he said, "There's no doubt of that, but that guy is history!" 

"It won't be that easy, Sonic!" Scotty then reminded him, "Remember what he did." 

"Correct," Metal-2 said, "Now we must return to the City before he reveals himself." 

"Okay, Metal-2, and thank you." Scotty smiled, and Metal-2 winked his eye. 

"Hey, how did you do that?" Sonic asked the robot, surprised in his eyes. 

"I am full of surprises, as you say." Metal-2 said, and then Scotty shook his head, smiling. The robot carried the hedgehog to safety, unaware that Predator was watching them, in rage. 

= = = = = 

Leaving the hedgehogs for now, we find Tikal opening her eyes from a sleep, and she found herself on a blue sofa. She sat up, blinking her eyes to focus, and she was in a room. She turned her head slightly, looking around at her surroundings as she tried to recall what happened. 

Then she heard Chaos. "She's alive!" He cheered, happily as he entered the room. 

Metal Sonic angrily snorted. "Good, then throw her out!" He spat. 

"No!" said Chaos, "She will stay here, and you can't stop me, so there, screwy!" 

"Excuse me," Tikal asked him, "Where am I?" 

"Oh," Chaos turned to her, and he answered, "You are the lucky guest of Chaos Zero the great!" 

"Okay," Tikal said, cautious with her moves. "But I'm very thirsty. Could I please have a drink?" 

"Sounds like a good idea for milk and cookies, and that's just what I've got!" Chaos said. 

"It's all he's got!" Metal said, angrily waving his arms in the air. 

Tikal looked down at the tray, and she saw a glass of milk, and three sandwich cookies. "Thank you." She said, and in secret, she kept him busy to give the crew time to arrive. 

Chaos blushed, covering his eyes as he stepped away, and then Tikal tried a sip of milk. It was cold and fresh, just how she liked it. Metal suddenly lifted his head from deep thought when he heard Shadow, and he came jumping through the window with glass shattering. The black hedgehog landed near Tikal, and he faced the two enemies, while Amy carefully came in. 

"Pathetic villains, you won't even get the chance!" Shadow growled, furious. 

"This is terrible, it's Invaders from Mars!" Chaos cried, running in a panic. 

"I destroy!" Metal yelled at Shadow, but before he could attack the hedgehog, he heard Dr. Eggman through his communication devise, saying:

"Metal, forget the girl echidna, and get that RV while it's trapped!" Eggman commanded. 

"Excellent," Metal said, "This will be perfect! Chaos, let's go!" He dragged him away. The evil robot escaped outside the window with Chaos screaming with fright, and they were gone.  

Then Shadow turned to the others, his friends. "Tikal, are you all right?" He asked. 

"Yes," Tikal answered him. "I'm fine." She twisted a sandwich cookie to lick the icing. 

"Well, at least she is not hurt," said Amy, "But now we must save the RV, before it's too late!" 

"Then we must be going. Come on, you two." Shadow called, and he led them outside. 

After a high adventure in the land, water, and sky, the crew still had a problem on hand. The RV was now a target with Metal and Chaos on the way there. Knuckles and Rouge were still with the RV, but there is no way of telling what could become of this surprise attack on them. Shadow, Amy, and Tikal were also on their way to the RV, but which will reach it first? In the meantime, Metal-2, Sonic, and Scotty were still in danger as Predator stalked them. They had to be ready.


	29. Remaining hope

**Chapter 29: Remaining hope**

It was a long night in New York City, and the darkness continued to roam free like a prison escapee of jail. Remembering what happened in our last adventure, we return now to our tale where Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew were in the city, and again, trouble appeared like a fork in the road. It was a dangerous time for them. Of course, there was always hope, and this remaining hope cannot be left to die, but for the team, it had to be kept alive like a fire. It may seem extremely small, but a seed can grow to become a glorious tree. Now, entering the city, we find the adventurous RV near Central Park, with Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat guarding it, while little Freeway the Deer peacefully slept. Knuckles was able to repair the damaged floor of the RV with hardly any problems, but then again, they always seem to come. Rouge tried to stay awake by reading a book, and Knuckles stood alert, watching. 

"It's a little too quiet, don't you think so, Rouge?" Knuckles asked, nervously. 

"It's fine by me," Rouge replied, "I don't want any circus to come to town, you know." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but I wonder if the others are doing all right." 

"What? You think there's trouble?" Rouge asked, looking up from her book. 

"I don't know." Knuckles shrugged, unsure. "But this stillness makes me uneasy." 

"Well, be careful what you wish for." Rouge said before returning to her reading. 

"Oh, I will." Knuckles grinned, turning his face to hide his blushing. 

There was only one thing that could interrupt this moment, and that was a surprise attack from Metal Sonic and Chaos. They came suddenly, out of nowhere, and they found the RV. 

"So, red echidna, we meet again, and now I will seal your end!" Metal snarled, angrily.  

Knuckles gulped. "I think I much rather let it be quiet now." He said.

"Silence, tomato! Now, dance!" Metal commanded, and he fired his laser weapon on the ground, forcing the echidna to dance. It was his only way to avoid the attack for that time and place.  

Then Chaos stepped up to the RV, and he snatched Rouge's book away, tossing it aside on the street. The bat was furious, and she stood up, shaking him hard while holding his shoulders. 

"What was that all about? And look what you did to my book!" Rouge said, shaking him until Chaos hung his head down, feeling dizzy. "I just reached chapter 29, but now, it's time for me to teach you a few manners!" The bat said, and she began to fight, while Knuckles kept dancing. 

"This is your last dance, echidna!" Metal told him. "I hope you're enjoying it!" He laughed. 

"It's quite a workout!" Knuckles said, panting as he danced to avoid the lasers near his feet.

When the poor echidna was almost out of breath, Shadow appeared. The swift black hedgehog kicked Metal down, but the evil robot was quick to regain a firm stand. 

"Looks like someone forgot to take out the trash!" Shadow said while glaring at the machine.

"You will be destroyed with my own hands, and you will fall at my feet!" Metal said. 

"Nice fantasy," said Shadow, "But right now, let's face reality!" 

Then they began to fight each other in a battle, and that battle was a hedgehog against a machine, flesh against robot, and so on. Shadow ducked down, barely dodging a laser fire, and then he jumped toward Metal with a homing attack, and it was a direct hit, good and hard. Metal rose up again with no difficulty, but before the robot could strike, Rouge threw Chaos toward him, and so both enemies fell to the street, defeated on the ground. Shadow caught his breath, breathing heavily, and then Rouge came to Knuckles, and she saw that he was still dancing. 

"Knuckles, you can stop now! Look, he's down and out!" Rouge pointed down at the robot. 

"But I'm just getting good at this!" Knuckles said, breathlessly. "Don't you think so?" 

"Yeah, you're doing so well that I want you to stop for a rest!" Rouge commanded. 

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" Knuckles gasped, and then he fell over, very tired. 

Then Amy Rose and Tikal came running to the crew. "Shadow!" They called for him. 

Shadow turned to them. "What now?" He asked in a quiet voice. 

"Oh, Shadow, you're hurt." Amy pointed to his arm, and he covered it with his hand. 

"It's nothing." Shadow said, "It's all right, it's only a scratch." 

"It looks like a deep cut." Tikal said when she saw it. "I'll take care of it." Tikal and Amy found the First Aid Kit in the RV, and they cared for the wound. Shadow did feel better after that. 

Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal-2 and Scotty the crime fighter arrived soon after the attack, and they came to the RV to find the team safe. Tails and Jenean returned to the RV together, and they were unharmed.  Sonic counted everyone twice, and when he did not see Freeway, he was told that she was asleep inside the RV, and so he knew everyone was there, and they were safe.  

"Okay, crew…" Sonic said to them, "Now that we're all here, we can take them out!" 

"And not out to dinner." Metal-2 added. 

Scotty sighed. "After flying over Manhattan, and falling in the Harbor, I think I lost my appetite." 

"Then let's move on to some dessert, shall we?" The voice of Eggman asked. 

"Oh no!" The crew gasped, turning to see the mad scientist in his ship, hovering. Metal-2 armed his blasters, and he aimed to fire on the enemy ship, but the scientist made an evil grin. 

"If you dare to fire, you mistake, its farewell to Amy Rose over there!" Eggman pointed and the crew saw in horror that Metal Sonic had captured Amy with a weapon pointing to her head. 

"Metal-2, disarm your blasters!" Sonic commanded, and Metal-2 obeyed, silently.

Scotty kept his hand on his laser sword, which hung on his black belt. "Release her at once, you villain, or we will be forced to take drastic measures!" Scotty warned him, firmly.  

"Measurers? Ooh, make it a foot long!" Chaos said, chuckling to himself. 

"Enough!" Sonic yelled. "Okay, Eggman, what is it you want?" He asked. 

"World domination, of course!" The scientist answered, laughing out loud. 

Scotty covered his ears. "Whew! With a laugh like that, he'll wake up all of Long Island!" 

"He really is in love with himself," Sonic realized, "I thought it was just a birthday thing." 

"Maybe we've come to a dead end, after all." Shadow said, sadly. 

"I hate dead ends because they give me the creeps." Knuckles gulped. 

Rouge shrugged. "But when in a dead end, you can always turn around and go back." 

"But how do we go back in this difficult time?" Tails asked, wondering.  

"There is no time machine, so we should find a solution." Jenean said, answering.  

"Still, this event was most unexpected." Metal-2 said, and he faced his robotic enemy. 

"HEY!" Amy screamed. "Is anybody going to rescue me, or what?!" She asked. 

"We won't let you down, Amy! I promise you that!" Sonic said, meaning it. 

"How dramatic this is." Eggman said, sarcastically as he sniffed. "But the truth is, my hedgehog adversary, evil often triumphs with victory over what you call good. If you deny that, I think somebody has been watching too many Saturday morning cartoons." He rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, I love Spider Man and the Medabots!" Chaos shouted, and Metal Sonic snorted. 

"Quit showing off your foolishness!" Metal Sonic spat, scolding him. "Shame on you!" 

"Shame on you?" Chaos asked the robot, not understanding. 

"Silence, water mouth! I must be going with this kidnapping job!" Metal Sonic then escaped with Amy screaming. Chaos followed after them, falling a few times before he began to glide. 

"Where are they taking her?!" Sonic asked, demanding answers. 

"To the Niagara Falls, and you must show up in that RV, or else, she will have the best tour of it, and one that she will never remember!" Eggman laughed, and he escaped in his ship.  

Sonic growled at the sight, and then he turned from the enemy ship to face his team. They all had worried faces, and Sonic could understand that. But he could not, and he would not give up. 

"Team, we're moving out, and we're going to get her back alive! Let's see what this RV can do!" Sonic called for them, and they followed the blue hedgehog into the RV with haste. 

"Lock and load!" Shadow said, and they were on their way in the adventurous RV. 

"Tails, we need your maps!" Sonic requested, and then Tails began to sweat. 

"Uh…um…It's a long story, Sonic, but my laptop is no more." Tails told him. 

"No more?" Tikal asked, "But now what can we do without the computer maps?" 

"We do it the old fashion way." Shadow answered, and he opened a map of New York. 

"Shadow?" Sonic asked him while driving. "Are you sure this will work out?" 

"Yes, trust me. Shadow is good, and Shadow is wise." He smiled with assurance. Indeed, the map did guide them well, and Shadow proved to be a great navigator to get to the destination. 

Tikal sat down with Jenean and Tails on the sofa, Metal-2 stood alert while watching the road ahead, and young Freeway remained wrapped in a blanket, worried for Amy, and the baby deer closed her eyes, sadly. Knuckles was with her, and he pat her on the head, trying to help. 

Scotty was watching Shadow with the map, and then he had the sudden urge to turn around. He did so very slowly. His blue eyes saw the back bedroom, and the window was seen. The hedgehog began to walk toward the window when he sensed something. He could not quite understand what it was at the moment, so he came closer, carefully. He stopped at the bedroom doorway, listening and watching. Then a sudden flash of light caught his eye just outside the window. Unaware of the danger, Scotty took a step toward the window, and then with no warning, something came crashing into the back of the RV, which was the bedroom, and that is where Scotty was standing. Sonic and the others felt an impact behind them. Something hit the RV, and the glass of the back windows shattered, sending Scotty down to the floor. 

"Scotty!" Metal-2 called, and he quickly came to him.

Scotty was on the floor, on his back, eyes were closed, but Metal-2 saw him breathing. The robot held the hedgehog's hand, and then Scotty opened his eyes, only enough to see his friend. He opened his mouth to speak, but then another impact prevented him. Metal-2 used himself to shield Scotty from the broken glass, which shattered from the bedroom and to the hallway. 

"What's going on?!" Sonic asked, "Who in the world is hitting us like wild?!" 

Shadow looked in the mirror, and he could hardly believe what he saw. "It's the Predator, and he's in a helicopter!" He reported, and then there was a sudden third impact. 

Scotty felt a cut on his head, and it began to burn with pain. He held the robot's hand as tight as he could. "Metal-2, stop him for me." He requested in a whisper, and the robot heard him. 

"I promise." Metal-2 said, and then he stood up, facing the bedroom. 

Before the helicopter hit the back of the RV again, Metal-2 pushed it back, but he could just barely. He was struggling against the helicopter, and the Predator thought it was amusing. The helicopter's nose pushed against Metal-2, fighting to destroy him. The RV had taken awful hits, and so there was an opening behind it. Metal-2 was standing in what was left of the bedroom, and Knuckles took Scotty by the arms, pulling him away from the dangerous area. 

Predator let the black helicopter push Metal-2 again, and it almost overcame the robot hedgehog, but Metal-2 pushed even harder with his arms shaking. Then Metal-2 lifted his raging eyes to Predator, and he suddenly leaped out of the damaged RV, hanging onto the helicopter. 

"Metal-2, NO!" Tails cried, and Knuckles had to hold him back to keep him from danger. 

Outside, over the RV, the helicopter flew with difficulties, but Metal-2 did not fall. Instead, he punched the glass windshield, breaking an opening. Predator was unmoved, and he continued flying toward the RV, his target. Metal-2 gripped the enemy robot by the throat, and Predator did the same to his robotic foe, furious. But flying a helicopter and fighting a robot at the same time proved to be unsuccessful with Predator. After hitting a tall lamppost, the helicopter began to fall, crashing down to the street below. Predator lost control of the helicopter, and just before it crashed, Metal-2 escaped with a jump, but the force of the crash threw him down. 

The RV came to the area, and Sonic was shocked to see the helicopter explode with fire. He made a complete stop, and he jumped outside with Shadow and Tails following him.     

"Metal-2!!" Sonic called, and then he backed away from the fire because of the heat. 

"Sonic, where is he?!" Tails asked, and before Sonic could answer, Tails cried on him. 

"I don't know, little bud." Sonic replied in a broken whisper, and he held him tight. 

"Wait, listen." Shadow said when he heard a sound that he heard before, no doubt. The crew looked up, and Metal-2 landed, unharmed on the ground in front of Sonic and Tails. 

"Metal-2, you're all right!" Tails said with gladness, but Sonic kept him back. 

Metal-2 was silent as he turned to face the burning helicopter. When he saw something moving in the raging flames, he armed his blasters, ready to fire. But it was only a tire, not a threat. He watched the burning tire fall to the street, and then he slowly lowered his weapon down. 

"We should go." Metal-2 said to the driver Sonic. Then the blue hedgehog nodded.

"My thoughts, exactly!" Sonic agreed, and he led the way back to the RV. They were on the road again, driving to reach the area where Amy was being taken, and they had to make it in time. 

When they came near to the Niagara Falls, the RV became hard to control, and Sonic almost crashed into a building's wall, but he was able to regain control, driving safely again. But the impact was enough for some cargo to go overboard. The compartment on the left side of the RV was damaged, and Emeralds fell out, into the street. Knuckles saw this, much to his horror. 

Tails held on. "Is everyone all right? We should be there, at the Niagara Falls soon." He said. 

"Oh no!" Knuckles gasped. "Our cargo has fallen, it's lost, gone, deceased, lifeless, extinct!" 

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles." Sonic said to him, calmly. "The only thing in that cargo compartment is those Emeralds."  

"What do you mean don't sweat it?! Park this thing and let me out!" Knuckles demanded. 

"Hey, what are you doing?! Oh no!! Don't touch that control!!" Then Sonic and the entire crew screamed when a certain red echidna took over, all except for Knuckles and Metal-2. 

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

= = = = = 

Location: Niagara Falls… 

Finally, at long last, the RV with the team arrived at the famous waterfall. It took long enough, and after meeting some delays, the RV stopped in a safe location there.

"What's with that knucklehead, anyway? Trying to take over the RV! I thought we were toast for sure!" Sonic said as he turned to his team. "Now where did he go?" He asked about Knuckles. 

"He left with Rouge to find the missing Emeralds." Tails replied.  

Scotty removed his hand from his head. "Well, maybe it's for the best." He said. 

"How's your head, Scott?" Sonic asked him. 

"It's fine now, just a little sore." Scotty answered, quietly. He smiled at Metal-2. 

"Now we must find Amy." Tikal said, reminding them of the rescue mission. 

"Right." Jenean agreed. "But where do we start, and where do we go from here?" She asked. 

"From the top, I suppose." Shadow gave an answer. 

"Tops spin." Metal-2 said, and then everyone looked at him, surprised. 

"He has an odd sense of humor." Shadow said, and Sonic nodded in agreement. 

"Strange." Sonic said, slowly. 

Metal-2 made the sound of a sigh. "I guess I will never grasp such a basic thing as humor." 

"Nice to meet you, Commander Data." Scotty said, and he grinned at the robot. 

Metal-2 looked at him with wonder. He did not understand, and Scotty saw this. 

"It's just a joke." The crime fighter told him, and then Metal-2 considered it. 

"Hmm, interesting." Metal-2 said, and he nodded with understanding. 

{You're going to be an interesting companion, Metal-2.} Scotty said in his mind, and only the machine heard him.  

Sonic turned toward the waterfall, gazing. "Now I wonder where the fat one is…" 

Just then, they heard a familiar laugh, and there was Dr. Eggman in his hovering ship. But when the scientist saw the blue hedgehog, he stopped his celebration. 

"What? You?" He gasped. "How is it that you're still alive, Sonic?" He asked him. 

"Letting Knuckles drive the RV is more dangerous than you could ever be!" Sonic said. 

"Wrong answer!" Eggman said, angrily. "But at least my little surprise left its mark." He pointed toward the damage of the RV. "I am such a scientific genius, the greatest of all!" He laughed. 

"You're crazily sick, Eggman!" Sonic said, and then he demanded, "Release Amy!" 

"Ah, but first you must fight him!" Eggman pointed toward a silver puddle, and Predator arose from it. The mad scientist grinned with satisfaction while the crew stared with surprise. 

"Hey, I thought he was blown to kingdom come!" Tails said, remembering the helicopter.  

"This has gone far enough!" Sonic said as he stepped toward Predator. "You kidnapped my friend, damaged the RV, and you attacked my crew! I won't tolerate that!" 

"You're dead, hedgehog!" Predator hissed with hate, and they attacked each other. 

When Metal-2 tried to help, Metal Sonic suddenly appeared, and he stood in his way. The two robots began fighting while Sonic had to face Predator in a raging battle. Shadow stepped in to help, but then he heard Eggman laughed. 

"Don't even think about it, Ultimate pest, or Amy will suffer!" He pointed toward Chaos, who held Amy over the dangerous waterfall, which would swallow her to drown her, no doubt. 

"No, you can't, you wouldn't dare!" Tikal screamed, covering her eyes. 

"Oh, yes, I can! It's easy!" Chaos said, laughing as he loosened his grip enough for Amy to slip away slightly, almost falling. The girl hedgehog closed her eyes tight, screaming. 

"NO!" The crew yelled, very worried, and then Shadow backed away to stand with Tikal.

Meanwhile, Metal-2 was slammed into a wall again, and again as Metal Sonic fought hard to destroy him. His left arm was badly damaged after that, and then Metal Sonic punched his enemy's right eye, trying to blind him. Metal-2 used most of his strength to throw Metal Sonic against the wall, damaging him badly. Before Metal Sonic could stand up, Metal-2 fired his blasters until his robotic fell into defeat. 

"Metal!" Chaos cried, and he dropped Amy, sending her down far below. 

"AMY!" The crew cried, and the girl hedgehog was falling into fate. 

But there is no need to worry when Knuckles the Echidna suddenly came gliding over, and on the way to the RV, he caught Amy, breaking her fall, and she was unharmed. 

"Whoops! Got ya, but that was too close!" Knuckles said while gliding to safety. 

"Hey, Knuckles!" Sonic called; glad to see him again, even though Predator had him up against a wall. "Now, I say again, you ugly slime of shame; let me go!" Sonic demanded. 

"Sonic!" The voice of Rouge called from above. 

Sonic looked up to see the bat fly over him, and she let a yellow box fall down toward the blue hedgehog. It broke open, and then Sonic was seven Chaos Emeralds. Predator hissed at the bright light, and then he was forced to let Sonic go. The blue hedgehog became a golden miracle. 

"I've got a steadfast heart of gold!" Super Sonic shouted, and he attacked Predator again. After only a few homing attacks, Predator became weaker after every strike. But he still stood firm. 

"Sonic, get down!!" Scotty warned him, and when Super Sonic turned, he saw Scotty with the Emerald Sword, activated, and he held it in front of Metal-2, who aimed his blasters toward it. Then Sonic knew what they had in mind, and he quickly ducked down. 

"Metal-2, fire!" Scotty commanded, and then the robot fired his blasters at the green laser sword blade, and when the blasters fire passed through the strong emerald light, it gave the attack more energy, therefore damaging Predator to the point of destruction. 

When Predator stumbled backward to the edge of the wall, Super Sonic jumped at him, forcing him down to the waterfall, but the hedgehog went down with the Predator. Without saying a word, Metal-2 flew down to the waterfall, following after the falling Predator and Sonic. They all three disappeared in the white mist, leaving everyone silent and still. Even Eggman began to sweat while nibbling on his fingernails with nervousness, while the crew watched, waiting. 

Then like an eagle, Metal-2 flew above the waterfalls mist, and he lifted Sonic above it, flying high in the sky. When Sonic opened his green eyes, he saw the waterfall far below his feet, and then he looked up to see Metal-2, who saved his life. The Predator was swallowed in the dangerous water, and he was never to rise again. Metal-2 brought Sonic down, safely landing. 

"Thanks, Metal-2." Sonic whispered, smiling at his friend, but his smile faded away when he saw a drop of water on the robot's cheek. To Sonic, it looked like a teardrop, and he gently wiped it away with his hand. Then he hugged the robot, closing his eyes. "Metal-2…" He whispered. 

"Sonic…" Metal-2 said in response as he returned the friendship embrace. 

The crew standing with the RV sighed with great relief, and they smiled at the sight, but Dr. Eggman blow his nose on a bandana, crying with tears, really. 

"Oh, the drama! I can't take it anymore!" Eggman cried again. "Chaos, take Metal, and let's go! The battle is over, but the war is far from over! I'll get you next time, hedgehog pest!" The three enemies retreated with failure in their hands, and victory belonged to Sonic and his crew. 

Then the others came running to Sonic and Metal-2, and they greeted them. 

"My goodness, Metal-2, are you okay?" Tails asked him with concern. 

"I--I need a vacation!" Metal-2 said, shakily at first, but he quickly steadied himself. 

"That goes double for me!" Amy said in agreement with the robot. 

"Triple for me!" Sonic said after a deep breath, and then Knuckles looked at the RV.

"Whew! Man, we better fix up the poor RV before we head back, huh?" He asked.

"We'll do that, Knuckles, and when we work together, the job will be easier." Scotty said.

"And I'm sharp when it comes to cars, very good." Jenean reminded them. 

"Then let's get to work!" Shadow called, and he ran with Tikal and Freeway. 

Of course, it is always harder to build than to destroy, but with helping hands, the crew worked together, each one according to their abilities and strength, each with a mind to work. Then soon, like an ark, the RV was ready to move on. The crew had it repaired, and they drove out.


	30. No place like it

**Chapter 30: No place like it**

After all this, their adventure together, Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew felt the need to return home after this amazing trip. It had been a time they would never forget, but of course, all journeys must come to an end to make way for new ones, and for new possibilities ahead that await. Before they left New York, Scotty insisted that they would all be his special guests for lunch that afternoon. They all had spent most of that day repairing the RV, so they went with the crime fighter hedgehog with gladness, talking as they went. When they arrived at the Refuge base, Sonya Violet, a female purple hedgehog happily greeted them, and they were welcomed inside. Scotty kissed Sonya softly on her cheek, and then he sat down with her at the table. 

"Hmm, nice place, Scott." Sonic commented on the dinning room. 

"Thanks, it works for us." Scotty told him, "But it's not always this calm." 

"I am curious to know why that is so." Metal-2 said, and then suddenly, there was an explosion. 

"What was that?!" Jenean gasped with surprise, but Scotty was calm. 

"Nothing to worry about," He said, "It's only Billy with some new invention in the lab."

Then a coughing light blue echidna scientist with eyeglasses entered the dinning room, tripping over some wires. "My goodness!" Billy the Echidna gasped as he fell over, but he was not hurt. 

"Billy!" Knuckles said to him, "You crazy brother, what are you doing now?" 

"I was attempting to reconstruct Freedom's rocket, but it appears she has other plans." Billy answered after he stood up, dusting the dust off his white coat. Then he noticed the dinning room had guests. "Oh, greetings and salutations. I am Bill Nine Echidna, but you can call me Billy." 

"Long introduction." Metal-2 said, and then Billy gasped with surprise. 

Billy's eyes widened with excitement to see the machine. "Fascinating!" He said with interest. 

"Now, Billy, don't experiment on him!" Knuckles commanded. 

Billy hardly heard his brother's words, and he took a close look at the robot. "Oh, I have only read of such things, dreamed of seeing it, and now, it has really, truly happened!" 

"Excuse me," Metal-2 said, "But I am not the work of science fiction. I am Metal Sonic-2." 

"Gracious, and he has a Russian accent. I find that to be interesting." Billy said, nodding. 

"So what?" Knuckles said, "You have a British accent, and I still don't even know how." 

"Why, I was born with it, my fine lad." Billy reminded him with a smile. 

Shadow took a long sip of his coffee with his eyes widening. "How about that?" He shrugged. 

Amy chuckled. "It's good to be here again, but I miss my home." She said. 

"Yeah," Rouge agreed. "I guess I miss it, too. But we will be going soon." 

"Still," said Tikal, "There will always be that road, those memories, and the--"

"Coffee." Shadow said as he poured himself another cup. 

Tails smiled, but then he looked down, sadly. "But I also lost my laptop." He whispered. 

"Don't worry about that, Tails." Sonic said, grinning. He turned to the robot. "Metal-2, go get the box. It's behind the driver's seat in the RV, okay?" 

"Understood." Metal-2 said, and then he left the dinning room. He soon returned with a box. 

"Thanks, Metal-2. Now, give it to Tails." Sonic pointed, and Metal-2 gave the box to him. 

"What…what is it, Sonic?" Tails asked the hedgehog, nervously. 

"Only one way to find out, little buddy. Open it." Sonic said, and then Tails did so. 

Tails gasped with surprise when he saw a new laptop computer with a red ribbon nicely wrapped around it. "Oh, Sonic, thank you!" Tails said with gladness in his eyes. "Thank you!" 

"You're welcome, pal. But I can't take all the credit. Scotty did it." Sonic pointed. 

"Scotty!" Tails said, smiling at the crime fighter. "Thank you so much!" 

"Well, you're welcome, but Shadow paid for some of it." Scotty said, turning to him.

"Of course." Tails said, and then he looked toward the black hedgehog. "Thanks, Shadow." 

But Shadow was busily drinking his last sip of coffee with his eyes closed. Everyone looked at the hedgehog with wide opened eyes. When he finally finished the last drop, he placed the coffee mug down on the table, opening his eyes to notice that everyone was looking at him. 

"Sorry, guys." Shadow said, "I was just thinking about an engine problem. Did you say something to me?" He asked, and then Sonic grinned, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Never mind, Shad. But thanks for helping." Sonic lifted a thumb, smiling. 

"Oh, well, you're welcome for whatever." Shadow then finished his meal. 

= = = = =

Later that day…

Time passed rather quickly, and after their visit with Scotty and his family, Sonic and his great crew prepared to leave. Sonic stopped beside the faithful RV, which was repaired, and then he turned to Scotty, shaking the crime fighter's hand. They smiled at each other, silent for a moment. 

"Well, sayonara for now, Scott." Sonic said, "I hate goodbyes, so I'll see you really soon." 

"I know, Sonic. So long for now, and thanks for all that you've done." Scotty said, gently. 

Sonic nodded, understanding. Then he whistled, calling for his team to enter the RV. They did so after saying goodbye to Scotty. Metal-2 was the last one, and he stopped to face Scotty. 

"I am curious…" Metal-2 said to him, "I have no emotion as you do, but I do not think it will be the same without you. Is that called 'missing' someone, or am I wrong?" He asked with wonder. 

Scotty made a smile, almost child-like in appearance. "No, my friend, you're not wrong." Scotty told him, "I believe you're on the right track, and I do look forward to future visits." 

"As do I, Scott." Metal-2 said; imitating the way Sonic called the crime fighter. 

Then Scotty's smile became a grin. "Thanks. Adieu, Metal-2." The crime fighter then bowed his head to the robot hedgehog, showing him respect. He looked up with the blue eyes of a topaz. 

After shaking hands, Metal-2 stepped into the RV with the others. Scotty held Sonya by the hand, and they both watched the RV drive out of sight down the road, and soon after that, the sun began to set with a light of gold and a touch of pink. The American hedgehog saluted the Sonic team. 

= = = = = 

Later…

Now entering their home area, it was dark outside, and Sonic continued driving. Shadow was very tired, so Sonic thought it would be best to take him home first, before the others. The RV stopped in front of Shadow's home, and then Knuckles opened the door for everyone. They stepped outside, and Shadow carried his one lone suitcase. As you all know, he travels lightly. 

"Hey," said Knuckles, "I just now thought of something…" 

"What?" Sonic asked him, "Did you forget your swim shorts again." He smirked. 

"Yes—I mean, no!" Knuckles answered, "I was wondering what we can do for Jenean." 

"That's right," Tails realized, "She has no home now because the Predator destroyed it." 

"Yes." Jenean nodded her head, sadly lowering her head down to face the ground. She remembered the fire and the dreadful fear. "I'm alone now." She whispered. 

Sonic heard this, and he shook his head, no. "Jenean, on the road, no one is alone…" He gently held her soft hand. "…No one." He repeated, and Jenean saw that he really meant it. 

"Then she can stay?" Amy asked, and then Sonic stood up, smiling. 

"Of course, she can stay with Tikal until we find her a place near ours. It'll be great." 

This was a surprise and joy for Jenean. "I don't know what to say." She said, finally. 

"How about saying, yes?" Tails asked, hoping for that answer. 

Jenean nodded with bright eyes and a joyful smile. "Yes! Oh, yes!" She shouted, and then she gave Tails a tight hug. She was so happy, happier than she could remember. 

"Oh, how cute!" Rouge said, and she blinked her eyes at the young foxes. 

"Well, now with that all settled, what about him?" Shadow pointed at Metal-2. 

Everyone became silent and still, all looking toward the robot, and Sonic sighed, heavily. 

"Sonic, no!" Tails cried, and he stood close beside the blue hedgehog. "Let him stay." 

Sonic heard his friend's request, and he gently knelt down, whispering. "Tails, he may not want to stay. Metal-2 may want to go back to Wisconsin where we found him, remember?"  

"Yes, of course, I remember. He saved my life there. But we can't just leave him there. He's our family now, and he belongs with us." Tails gave his answer, and then Sonic stood up. 

"Can I keep him, Sonic? Please?" Tails asked, and then Sonic looked at the robot for a reply.

After a long pause, Metal-2 answered. "I wish to stay. This is home." He said, quietly. 

"There's no place like it." Sonic said, "Yes, you are welcomed to stay, Metal-2." 

Tails was glad to hear this. "Hooray!" He shouted with a leap, surprising Sonic. 

Shadow yawned, sleepily. "Well, since nobody needs me, I'm going to bed." He said, weakly, and then he turned toward the door with the crew waving their hands, wishing him a good night. 

Then Freeway stepped outside of the RV, and she ran toward Shadow. Sonic watched with wonder, and so did the entire crew when the baby deer stopped beside the black hedgehog. 

Shadow looked down at the little fawn, and he let a smile go free. "I guess you're here to 'squeak' to tell me goodnight again, huh?" Shadow asked her. 

Freeway blinked her eyes, smiling, and then she totally surprised the whole crew when she spoke for the very first time. "Goodnight, Uncle Shadow!" Freeway wished for him, happily. 

"Freeway, you talked!!" The crew shouted all at once. 

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Freeway asked, and she made her cute chuckle sound to be heard. 

"You did!" Shadow replied. He carried her in his arms, and danced in a circle because he was so happy for her. But when he opened his eyes, he saw everyone staring at him, strangely. Shadow let his normal face appear again, and he let Freeway down. He gave her a simple stroke on the head. "Humph, well, keep trying, kid. Maybe you'll get better one day." He said.  

Freeway winked her eye. "You know I will." She said, "Besides, I have good teachers." Then she left, leaving Shadow with widening eyes. The black hedgehog shrugged with a weak smile. 

"So many changes in such a short time," Tails said, "But I wonder if it will happen again…"

"What do you mean, Tails?" Amy asked him, curiously. 

"I think he means we could be in that RV again, on the road someday." Knuckles replied. Then everyone turned to look at the leader, the driver, Sonic the Hedgehog. 

Sonic said nothing. He just grinned, and he lifted his thumb to his crew as a sign. 

"The answer is clear." Metal-2 said, and so then the team knew it without any doubt. 

And so it was that every year or so, this great crew set out in the faithful RV for adventure and a traveling time that is always unforgettable. It is impossible for me to tell you all the tales they had been through on the road, but the path they traveled on tells a story all on its very own. And that is our story. Sayonara, my adventurous readers. 

= = = = =

**THE END**

Sonic Adventures: On the Road Again ~*~END credits~*~ Ending song: "Don't fence me in." 

Oh, give me land, lots of land under starry skies above  
Don't fence me in  
Let me ride through the wide open country that I love  
Don't fence me in.  
Let me be by myself in the evening breeze,  
Listen to the murmur of the cottonwood trees  
Send me off forever, but I ask you please,  
Don't fence me in.

Just turn me loose, let me straddle my old saddle underneath the western skies, on my cay-use  
Let me wander over yonder till I see the mountains rise.  
I want to ride to the ridge where the West commences  
Gaze at the moon till I lose my senses  
Can't look at hobbles and I can't stand fences  
Don't fence me in.  
No, don't you fence me in

= = = = = 

Cast of star characters… 

Sonic the Hedgehog --- SEGA

Shadow the Hedgehog --- SEGA 

Miles Tails Prower --- SEGA 

Knuckles the Echidna --- SEGA

Amy Rose --- SEGA

Rouge the Bat --- SEGA

Tikal the echidna --- SEGA

Omochao --- SEGA 

Big the Cat --- SEGA

Dr. Eggman Robotnik --- SEGA

Metal Sonic --- SEGA

Chaos Zero --- SEGA 

**Special guest stars… **

Metal Sonic-2; MS-02 --- Nathan Argo 

Jenean Lilian Gibbs --- Renee L. Chartier

Mario and Luigi _"Super Mario Brothers"_ --- Nintendo 

Freeway the Deer --- C. E. Rodriguez 

The Predator MS --- C. E. Rodriguez  

Scotty the Crime Fighter --- C. E. Rodriguez  

Sonya Violet --- C. E. Rodriguez 

Bill Nine Echidna --- C. E. Rodriguez 

**Care note:** No critters or robots were harmed during the making of this story. Each one was handled and cared with tenderness and carefulness. The fighting and combat scenes were preformed after special training. The actors and actresses did great. Thanks, Sonic Team.  

**_Special thanks to…_**

My sisters: Monique, Bijou, Colette and Beau. My brothers: Lorran and Einnar. My parents.

Special thanks to Nathan Argo for his brilliants ideas and his wonderful artwork.  

And I thank all my readers, adventurous to read and travel along in my written work. 

_A new day brings a new adventure… but for now… Rest easy, heroes._


End file.
